


Mass Effect After Eden Prime

by gothikuk



Series: The Cassandra Shepard Series [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 64,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikuk/pseuds/gothikuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Shepard is a Spacer, born and raised on Space ships, never one for settling down and enjoying the casual relationships, until Eden Prime and a change in her life that is monumental for Humanity and Ashley Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Hunt

1.

David Anderson glanced up at the young Marine before him and offered her a seat. He sat beside her and once again got her to tell him what had happened on Eden Prime. Gunnery Chief Williams told him everything she had told Shepard and Alenko. She told him what the dock worker had told them happened to Nihlus and, she said that the Turians murderer had been another Turian by the name of Saren.

That name caused Anderson to sit up straighter he got to his feet and paced his office “You are certain he said Saren?”

“Yes Sir, Powell said that Nihlus let his guard down and Saren shot him in the back, he was most specific about that amongst other things”

“When Commander Shepard wakes up I'll talk to her about this, for now welcome aboard the Normandy Chief and go settle yourself in”

“You – your having me on your crew Captain?”

“Why not? Unless you want to go some place else?”

“No sir, thank you sir” Williams got to her feet and snapped to attention

“Dismissed Chief”

Ashley could barely contain her joy as she left the Captains office. For years she had been shunted onto Colonial protection details, all because of who she was, or to be more specific who her grandfather was. 

Captain Anderson must have known that and yet here he was offering her a place on a frigate, not just any frigate..but the Normandy, The NORMANDY. She wanted to settle in but she also wanted to see how Lieutenant Alenko was, and the Commander. For now though she settled herself with heading down to the Armoury and making herself at home, she set a bunk up and picking her laptop up accessed files and began reading up on Commander Cassandra Shepard.

 

She walked round the CIC with Kaidan, he was introducing her to the crew and she hit it off with Joker almost straight away. When she had finished reading up on the famous N7 XO of the Normandy, she had been met by Kaidan who had offered her a tour of the ship. The Normandy was nothing she had ever seen before, Ashley had no love for the Turians, not after all it had cost her family, but she had to admit, they knew how to design a ship. 

Chief Adams proudly took her through the ships capabilities and how their Stealth Drive worked. Ashley was impressed, the tactician in her could see all the advantages the Normandy could have in a war time situation. With what had happened on Eden Prime, she could only assume like everyone else on the Normandy, that the Geth had declared war on Humanity, with a Turian at their head.

When she was on her own, she said a small Prayer for Corporal Richard Jenkins, his body had already been returned to his family on Eden Prime. The service had been attended by the Captain, Navigator Presley and Lieutenant Alenko, who was there on behalf of the Commander as well as himself. 

She was certain from what she had read that the Commander would, when she was able, send a message to the Corporals family. Ashley had already done that, it sat ill with her that she was the only survivor of the 2-12 and, sitting at a table in the crew rest room, she watched as Lieutenant Alenko attend to his duties, as well as keep an eye on the medical bay, where Shepard currently lay. 

Ashley had been having a meal with her friend Nirahli listening as she had told her about her plans for her next leave. Nirahli was due to be demobbed in six months. She was going to return to her family in America and open a restaurant. She missed her husband and his cooking. Ashley could relate to that, Nirahli was a great cook and there were more times then not, she had cooked Ashley an authentic Indian meal. They were great friends, Nirahli was a little older then Ashley but they shared most things. Ashley felt like she had lost a best friend. 

 

Ashley looked up as the Commander came out of the Medical bay, she had been unconscieous for a little over five hours, and, once she was awake, Anderson had gone to speak to her, he had been speaking to her for over an hour, then emerged shortly followed by the XO, who was then stopped by the Doctor and given a scan. Just to make sure that she was fit to return to duty.

“You Shepard are too stubborn to do as I tell you but I'm going to anyway. Take it easy for a few days” Chakwas firmly told her.

“Yes Doctor” Shepard replied. She stood still as Chakwas ran an Omni Scan over her.

“I am a little concerned about the effect the beacon may have had on you, we'll keep an eye on you never the less, just in case there are any after effects we do not know about yet. i do not think the dreams are anything more than effects of the beacon, but i will note it in my report, should anything more come of it. In the mean time i will give you some paracetamals”

“Anything to stop this headache sure” Shepard agreed.

Ashley stood to attention as Shepard made her way over. “Good to see you on your feet Commander, the Crew will need some good news after Jenkins”

Shepard nodded “Yeah, so how you settling in?”

“The Captain told you?” 

“He did, think he made the right choice, you belong here Williams,”

“Even though you wanted me to stay behind?” Ashley narrowed her eyes a little.

“I wanted you to make sure you ready if I needed back up, I was wrong, but you had just seen your whole squad massacred, believe me I know what that can do to someone.” 

Ashley was taken aback by the Commanders bluntness “Yes Ma'am. Thank you Ma'am”

“Right well welcome aboard Chief, we're going to be heading into the Citadel if you want to join me”

“Yes Ma'am”

 

“Just in time Commander, I was just about to bring us into the Citadel, see all that tax payer money at work” Joker quipped as Shepard stood beside his chair.

“Look at the size of that ship!” Ashley exclaimed as the Normandy came past the Destiny Ascension. She was a beautiful ship and armed for bear as Shepards father had once said. “Look at that main gun, they can rip us apart” 

“Good job they are on our side then Chief” Kaidan took his seat beside Joker.

“Yeah well size isn't everything” Joker remarked in his normal flippant attitude.

“Why so touchy Joker?” Ashley quipped.

“I'm just saying, all that fire power can't help you if you don't know how to control it” Joker was a little defensive. 

Shepard glanced at him as he contacted Citadel Control and was handed to an Alliance Docking Officer. 

He had an attitude and his disregard for some rules of command irked some of his previous commanders, but not Cassie, mainly because she liked Jeff’s attitude, and mainly because they had been on the Arcturus Station when Shepards mother was stationed there, She had been a teen then and Joker was a couple years younger, their mothers had been great friends, so she knew about Jokers own personal demons. Still he was the best damn Pilot in the Alliance if not the galaxy, and she was pleased that he was piloting the Normandy, she doubted anyone else could make her dance like Jeff Moreau.

Anderson joined them on the bridge and patted Jokers Shoulder “Nicely done Joker, Shepard, Williams, Alenko come with me. We don't want to keep the Ambassador waiting, he is a less then patient man”

“So I've heard” Joker muttered “No offence Captain but Udina is not someone I would trust to date my sister...if she were old enough”

“Joker,” Shepard leant forward “You wouldn't let a teen date Gunny, and she's at that age now”

“Yeah well she's my sister” Joker scowled “No man good enough for her, I'll be saying that when she’s in her thirties too”

Shepard chuckled and joined her Captain. Since Jokers mother had passed away he had been his sisters protector, his father and sister had settled on a little colony called Tiptree, somewhere in the arse end of the universe as Joker put it. Still it finally gave his sister somewhere to call home, unlike her big brother and Shepard who had grown up on Starships and star-bases, 

Joker turned in his seat and met Shepards gaze, the unspoken word clear between them, “Watch your backs” 

 

Shepard uttered several curses and some of them directed at Udina, the man was an ass, he had more or less shouted down Anderson, disregarded anything Cassie had said and all he could think about was Shepard not becoming a Spectre. To be honest the Commander didn't give two figs about whether or nor she was a Spectre, all she cared about was catching Saren and avenging the deaths of the citizens of Eden Prime and young Corporal Jenkins. 

“Where do you think we should start Commander?” Alenko asked. 

“Better head to the tower, get that over with before Udina gets another rat up his arse. I fucking hate politicians” 

“I was just going to say that” Williams added “We do all the leg work, they sell us down the swanny”

“Down the swanny?” Alenko asked with a grin.

“Something I picked up from one of the 2-12. Pete Lawrence, born in London and always teaching me new words I didn't know”

Shepard nodded a little “I like it” she stopped by a computer that was beeping with an Alliance signal and pressing a couple of buttons she read what was on there. Something about strange signals in the Hades Gamma Cluster. Shrugging to herself she motioned with her head and they walked out the Ambassadors office. 

The Presidium was something to be seen to be believed. The three Alliance officers wouldn't know where to start even if they tried. It was a hive of activity, members of all races wandered around like they were in paradise, and they might well have been for all anyone else knew. The seat of the Galactic affairs, the home of the Council and it showed. 

The main races they saw walking around were Asari and Turian, more Turians in the uniforms of C-Sec then anything else. Williams shook her head, “This place is something else, give me the comforts of a ship Commander or a base on Terra Firma, but then this must be nothing new to you”

“I can't say I have ever been here” Shepard replied, “I have been on some bases growing up, but none of them touch the Citadel.”

“We had better get to the Tower;” Kaiden sighed. “Hopefully we can get Saren hung drawn and quartered”

“Somehow Kaidan I don't think its going to be that easy” Shepard muttered and the three of them headed to the taxi rank. 

 

Cassie watched Anderson leave, the council audience had not gone well, not well at all. Either they were not prepared to listen to the fact their top Spectre was a murderer, or Saren had them so wrapped round his fingers that he could do everything and anything he wanted, either way it did not look good for humanity. Despite the mission to Eden Prime being top secret, and evidence reports saying that Saren was on Eden Prime and not in any place where he could get Nihlus's reports. In fact in a conversation with Nihlus, he had told Cassie that he was doing this on his own, no help, no outside interference. Did he know that there was something rotten in some areas of the service he was so proud to serve?

Add to that the history between Anderson and Saren and the Turian had enough ammunition to sway the council to his point of view. Not that they needed much swaying. Udina was, as ever unhappy with the outcome and for once, Shepard didn't blame him. She turned to face Williams and Alenko.

“Suggestions?”

“We could go see this Garrus, when we saw him before we entered the chamber he was not happy, he did say something about a cover up” Williams rubbed her cheek. 

“Yeah, he wasn't that happy about things was he” Shepard mused “OK so lets go find this Harkin.”

“Errrr Commander, you do know what Chora's Den is right?” Alenko asked.

“I may not have been on the Citadel before Kaidan, but I have heard all about Chora's Den, you worried I might get insulted by what I see?”

“Well you know, not the place I would take a lady” Kaidan remarked going a little red round the cheeks.

“Ah but I am no lady Kaidan. I never have been and I never will be, never had time for it. Besides, when you been with an Asari once or twice, there is nothing in Chora's Den that will remotely make me squirm” Shepard smiled a little “but its sweet of you to think of Williams well being”

“What? Me?” Ashley spluttered “Um I’ve been in some clubs that would make the LT blush”

Shepard hid the smile and motioned with her head for them to follow her. They made their way down the steps to see a Salarian crouching by an insect like creature they knew to be a Keeper. The caretakers of the Citadel and for reasons of historical importance, it was forbidden to touch them or interact with them in any way. 

“What’s that Salarian doing?” Williams enquired. “Should he be doing that?”

“Fancy finding out?” Shepard asked Williams.

“Well I am curious” Williams admitted.

“Hi” Shepard dug her hands in her pockets making the Salarian jump “What you up to?”

“Um err..” The Salarian stammered and shook his head “Nothing, I am just looking at the Keeper”

“Don't be coy” Williams sternly said “I know what I saw”

“I don't know if I should be talking to you, I don't know who you are” He nervously wrung his hands.

“We're just talking” Shepard smiled “If it helps I am Alliance Military, not the police, I don't care about the laws here and my name is Commander Shepard, is that enough to put you at ease Mister?”

“Chorban,” Shepard shook his hand “Perhaps you can help me after all Commander. I am scanning the Keepers”

“Scanning them? Why?” Williams asked.

“There is so much we do not know about them, they have been here since the Citadel was discovered by the Asari, and probably before that. We don't know how they got here, if they are born here or come from somewhere else.” Chorban held out his scanner and warmed to his subject “There is much we could learn but the council forbid such actions. The Keepers themselves are nigh on impossible to read or conduct any physical research on, they self destruct if you do, but I have a scanner here that will allow them to be scanned without causing them to destroy themselves. If you can help me Commander I can figure out what is going on with them, what makes them tick....”

“Make a name for yourself in a scientific journal?” Alenko interupted.

“Not just that. I have studied the Keepers from afar and up until a month ago they went about their business, now they are – I know this is going to sound crazy – its like they are waiting for something. I can pay you Commander”

Shepard thought about it for a moment and nodded “Sure I’ll help you”

“Thank you, good luck” With that Chorban walked away. Shepard pointed the scanner at the Keeper that Chorban had been leaning over and scanned it. The scanner clicked then came up scanned, at the same time Shepards omni tool came up with a message that some credits had been deposited into her account. 

“I did see one or two around here” Williams idly said “hey...”

“Here you go Chief” Shepard handed her the scanner “I'll share the profits in a poker game when we're done here”

Ashley took the scanner and giving her new Commander a rueful look she walked away. Alenko stayed with Shepard and scratched his jaw. He was nervous for some reason or other and Cassie couldn't work out why. When Ashley returned several minutes later she handed Shepard the Scanner.

“All done up there, now what?”

“Now we go find Harkin and scan any creepy insect like things on our way”


	2. The Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Citadel, the hub of Council Space society and the search for proof of Sarens trechery begins.

The Citadel was nothing like the trio had ever seen before. As they made their way to the Wards they came past the clinic and stopped to look out one of the great windows that not only offered a view of the nebula itself, but the Citadel. It was then that the sheer size and scale of the home of the council dawned on them. 

“Look at the size of this place, there must be millions of people here” Kaidan whistled, “No wonder we are minnows to them”

“Yeah in an already melting pot of corruption and politics” Ashley shook her head “No wonder we are having a hard time getting a member onto the Council.”

“Would you want Udina on the council?” Cassie asked shooting them both a sideways glance, “The man’s a snake with a smile.”

“Oh come on I think that’s a little harsh” Kaidan arched an eyebrow “and should we be talking about our ambassador like that?”

“Why not? Last time I looked I was a human not a Turian or a Batarian” Cassie shot back “Sides if you listen to the vids we have all they want.”

“What would that be? I mean look at the size of this place, its bigger than jump zero and that’s the biggest deep space station we have” Ashley sighed.

“Well we have beautiful women, handsome men and this great emotion called love” Shepard folded her arms “All that the Citadel council wants to add to its diversity, if their vids are to be believed”

“Oh so how would you promote it Commander?”

“The truth Alenko, the diversity of the human race, that we are not perfect, we have our problems like any other races, that every part of human culture is diverse and different with its own beliefs and way of life.” Cassie leant on the railing “Something that the races of the citadel need to remember sometimes. They need to see how we romance our lovers and love our children, to prove we are not total monsters.”

“And how would you romance a lover?” Kaidan asked. 

“Well if the day ever comes then they will know about it.” 

“Personally speaking I don't wear a dress for anyone, unless dinner is involved” Ashley quipped.

“Now now Gunny,” Kaidan laughed.

“Oh its OK Kaidan I doubt we'll ever see Gunny in a dress anyway.” Shepard chuckled and motioned with her head “Come on lets go find this Harkin bloke. I want to see what he has to say for himself.”

“Commander Shepard....Commander Shepard,” Cassie looked round as her name was shouted to see an Asian woman no older than mid twenties waving at her. “I am Emily Wong, Alliance News. Um forgive me Commander but I was wondering if I could ask your help?”

“Um, OK lets hear it Miss Wong” Shepard shook her hand. 

“I am doing an expose on the criminal element on the Citadel, but I can't go everywhere, I was wondering if you happen to be in Chora's Den at any time during your stay here if you wouldn't mind seeing if there are any leads I could follow up on”

“So what would I be looking for exactly” Cassie looked down as Ashley took the scanner from her belt and wandered off. 

“Anything that connects some of the politicians with organised crime rackets, OSDs, disks anything. See some of the aliens here are big on saying how humans are inherently drawn to the darker aspects of politics but, none of them are totally squeaky clean.”

“So why Chora's Den” Cassie asked curiously.

“A guy named Fist runs the bar, he knows me so I can't go there and Fist is known to be one of the big players in the underworld”

Shepard rubbed her jaw a little and nodded “I make no promises Miss Wong, but should I come across something in the course of my own investigations here, then I will pass them onto you”

“That’s all I ask and thankyou Commander. I'll meet you here”

Ashley came back and handed Shepard the Scanner “You missed a couple...more money for the poker kitty later”

“So you play Skillian Five then Chief?” Kaidan asked.

“More like Texas Hold 'em” Ashley admitted

“Watch the Commander, her first night aboard the Normandy she cleaned Anderson and Presley out” Alenko warned. Shepard rolled her eyes and headed for the lower markets 

“You know what we need” Williams sighed “A pool table in the armoury, I mean I bet I could clean you all with that”

“Is that a challenge Chief?” Shepard asked.

“You get a Pool Table Commander and I'll challenge you”

“I'm sure Joker wouldn't say no, he plays a mean game, and I only ever beat him twice.”

“Can Joker stand long enough?” Alenko asked. 

“Sure he can, he's not an invalid Kaidan!” Shepard growled under her breath “He just has to be careful how he does thing that’s all. Jesus don't ever treat Joker like he is Porcelain, he won't thank you for it.”

Kaidan muttered an I'm sorry Commander and fell silent. They made their way through the upper part of the Market and Shepard stopped to buy some licences for her quartermaster on the Normandy. It would make getting equipment a lot easier if he had the proper licences. She still didn't like the idea of paying for her own equipment but, she supposed if you wanted the best and it wasn't strictly Alliance issue, then you had to pay for it. Like it or not. 

She also purchased a pool table, much to Ashley’s delight, that came from Shepards own personal fund. A fund she rarely touched but that had been left to her by her father when he died. It would do for some in flight down time, it might not have been the best but she was always happy to give the crew something other than Jokers in-flight entertainment, which usually consisted of a bad comedians night. 

She also arranged for some drinks to be delivered, she had a feeling that when they went after Saren, they might not have time to relax. They were about to head to the lower market when a tall slender blonde haired man with a goatee stopped them, excitedly calling her name.

“Oops Commander, you have a fan” Ashley joked.

“Commander Shepard, oh I am so thrilled to finally meet the beautiful Commander who killed over a 100 Geth on Eden Prime.”the man gushed.

“Err do I know you?”Shepard looked at the outstretched hand for a moment, before shaking it.

“I'm sorry where are my manners, I am Conrad Verner, I am your biggest fan Commander, is there any way I could get your autograph?”

Shepard scratched the top of her head, shrugged a little and gave the man his autograph. He went away happy as Larry and Shepard headed to the lower Market, she knew that she had a reputation, that was what happened when you did things that put you square in the public eye, like being the only survivor from a Thresher Maw attack that killed her entire squad. Being asked for autograph? That was a first, he was a little creepy but harmless.

They came through the lower market and out to the entrance that led to Chora's Den. Chatting amongst themselves they stopped as two Turians started firing on them. 

“What the fuck!” Shepard growled and drew her pistol, Kaidan drew his and Ashley had her Shotgun primed. 

“Sarens men” Alenko shook his head “They must be waiting for us!”

“Well they picked the wrong fucking day” Shepard took aim and fired. 

Either they were very inexperienced Assassins, or they were having a bad day because they didn't last more that five minutes, especially when Ashley threw a grenade in their direction, sending one of them in pieces over the edge and down onto the transport system. There was a horrible scream then a squish as his body scattered in different directions under the tracks. 

Shepard aimed her pistol and shot the other Turian clean through the eye, his brains spattering the white wall a dark shade of blue. “Right” She sighed holstering her pistol “Lets go see what this Harkin has to say for himself shall we?”

“Think we managed to Piss Saren off?” Alenko muttered casting a glance at the dead Turian on the floor.

“I think we got his attention, don't you?” Shepard retorted and walked towards the door.


	3. Garrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Williams and Alenko are told by Harkin to look for the Turian Garrus.

Chora's Den, unlike Flux in the upper market district, had a more dubious reputation. Strippers, dancers and other things that went on in the back rooms that were best left alone, at least in Kaidens opinion. He was no prude, but he had opinions on ways to do things, and places like Chora's Den was not the place to do such things, not really. Add to the legalised prostitution, there were shady back room deals that made Emily Wong’s instincts right. Everyone on the Citadel knew that Fist was one of the big players in the criminal underworld, hell he probably had enough material to ensure that the Council and C-Sec didn't interferer. There was always, however lack of proof and the Canadian Marine hoped that they would find something in the course of this investigation. 

He watched his Commander, she was standing at the bar with Ashley and having a drink, she fitted in here, no matter her uniform. He admired that about the Commander, the ability to fit in where ever she went. Just blend in, there were those who said it was an N7 thing, but skills like that were not taught, they were learnt through life’s experiences. Akuze was bad enough for her but she had made a name for herself, must have made her family really proud. 

He joined them both and sipped his beer. Observing how his Commanders eyes took in every aspect of the club. They listened as a rather large Krogan was arguing with another slightly smaller Krogan. The larger one was called Wrex by the sounds of it, and he was a warrior...no not a warrior, a Krogan Warlord, judging by the scars on his face he had seen his fair share of battles. Ashley took in his size and knew that he was a dying breed. Many of the Krogan Battlemasters and Warlords had been killed during the Rebellions over a thousand years ago. She knew that Wrex was a Warlord by the size of his hump and his bearing. 

“You can tell that worthless piece of shit I am going to kill him” Wrex rumbled at the other Krogan “It would be better for all concerned if he came out now”

“Fist ain't coming out Wrex” The other Krogan tried to stare him down, but Ash noticed the brief flicker in his eyes, was that fear? Krogans didn't do fear. Maybe trepidation? Whatever it was, this Krogan did not want to get on the wrong side of the bigger one that was for certain. “Best leave now before there is trouble”

“Trouble? Oh there going to be trouble all right, but for Fist, not you unless you want to make it your problem too. I'll be back”

He moved towards the Humans and almost barged past them “Out of my way Humans, I have no quarrel with you”

“What the hell?” Kaidan scowled as Wrex walked away “What was that all about?”

“Better we not get involved” Ashley sighed “better all round really”

Shepard ignored them for a moment, she had seen Harkin and finished her drink. Walking over she ran a cold glance over him. He did not cut an impressive figure, corruption rolled off him like a bad smell and it sickened her to have to do this. But if she wanted to find this Garrus fellow then he was the one to ask, being C-Sec and all. Shepard had no love for the bias against humans on the Citadel, but when someone as corrupt and morally suspect as Harkin was the first Human in the vaunted Citadel Security force, well even she could see their point, if they thought that all humans were like that. Anderson was right, the guy was not even worth talking too, but Udina had said he knew most things that went on behind doors. 

“You Harkin?” She asked. Ashley saw her tap her heel for a brief moment and wondered what was going on. 

“Well hello” Harkin replied in a tone that was both lecherous and suggestive. “Why don't you come sit next to me Princess and we can have a few drinks, a meal, see what room we can order.”

“I would rather drink acid and razor blades” Shepard muttered.

“Don't be like that Princess...”

She rammed her foot in the space between his legs and a rather large looking knife tip came out of the end of it. Ashley was impressed, especially as the expression on Harkins face was priceless. 

“Call me Princess again and this is going to have you speaking falsetto for the rest of your life. I want to know where Garrus is”

“Hey whoa, slow down Shepard, I'll tell you where He is but I wanna know something, is this to do with Anderson and Saren?”

“Where's Garrus!” She pressed her boot further.

“Its all connected Shepard, Anderson used to be a Spectre until they booted him out”

Shepards foot moved closer and this time the knife pressed deeper making him sweat more “I think I might be doing some of the women here a favour if I circumcise you here and now, Where's Garrus and do not repeat do not slander my Captain”

“Medical centre with Doctor Michelle, that’s all I know Jesus just remove your fucking boot.”

Shepard leant forward “You are disgrace to the uniform and the race Harkin, one day you are going to have a reckoning and I wanna see it” She pushed herself back, lucky for Harkin the cap-blade had slid back into its hidden sheath. 

She turned and walked away Ashley and Kaidan right behind here. “Why on earth did the Captain keep that a secret?” She wanted to know.

“Come on Ash, Harkins an ass, he's lying”

“yeah but even so...”

“Enough you two. I have known David Anderson since I was a child, he has always been an honourable man, if he didn't tell us its because he didn't want to tell us, respect that” Shepard barked 

Williams and Alenko muttered an apology and followed their Commander as she walked at a brisk pace through the lower markets and back up to where Flux was. They didn't realise how much Shepard respected and adored Anderson. When her father had died during the reclaiming of Shanxi he had brought his body home. John Shepard had been David Andersons friend and her mothers friend, it was the least he could do. As a young girl he would tell her stories of space and its many wonderful things, as well as the horrors that lurked in the shadows. Horrors that the Alliance fought every day. 

David Anderson was not only her Captain, but he was her godfather and had been her fathers best friend, so if he didn't want to discuss something as personal as that then he didn't have to, and no one, especially his own crew, should be given to idle speculation about such matters when there was a little thing like facts over fiction. If Saren had been involved in that, then there was the reason for so much animosity between the two. 

They found the Clinic with no trouble but when they got inside they found it. Garrus was ducking behind a ledge and it looked like a group of thugs were threatening the young doctor. Shepard caught the name Fist but the fear on the woman’s face was enough to make her act. She sat her shotgun on her shoulder and moved into the thugs line of sight, he stared then grabbed the doctor and tried to use her as a human shield, at that moment Garrus chose to pop up and shoot the thug holding the doctor. Shepard cursed under her breath, she would deal with that in a moment, diving behind the counter with Kaidan one side and Ashley the other they made short work of the remaining thugs. 

Cassie moved slowly reading her shotgun, she kicked each body to make sure they were dead as Vakarian rose up “Good timing Shepard, gave me a clear shot”

“You stupid idiot!” She growled “What the fuck were you thinking Vakarian? You could have got the Hostage killed!”

“What? I didn't I....Chloe are you OK?” 

“I am fine Garrus, thanks to you all.” She composed herself and took a deep breath.

“Who are they?” Ashley asked as she began patting them down for any ID. 

“They are some of Fists hired hands” Garrus explained, but the sounds of his voice he was still embarrassed at his lack of thought. 

“They came to warn me off the Quarian” Michelle ventured, rubbing her hands together. 

“Why?” Ashley asked.

“She came to me with a bullet wound, and asked me if I knew how to get in touch with the Shadowbroker”

“The what?” Shepard asked.

“The Shadowbroker, he, she or maybe they are very powerful, they buy and sell information at high prices” Vakerian explained “If the Quarian was looking for the Shadowbroker then her information was highly sought after.”

“I told her about Fist” Dr Michelle sat herself on one of the beds. 

Shepard walked over and sat beside her. The woman was shaking, still in shock from her near death experience she believed. “What happened then?” She asked gently, placing a hand over the Doctors to offer some comfort. It seemed to work. 

“She asked me how to get in touch with Fist, so I told her and the next thing I know those five turn up threatening me in my clinic” she lowered her head.

“There was a Krogan in Chora's Den looking for Fist” Kaidan frowned.

“Yeah that’s Wrex, a very efficient bounty hunter. It would seem that the Shadowbroker has put a bounty on Fists head.”

“Fist has betrayed the Shadowbroker? That’s stupid by anyone’s standards” Doctor Michelle shook her head in disbelief. 

“Did the Quarian say what information she had for the Shadowbroker?” Kaiden asked gently. 

“All I know is it was something to do with the Geth” 

“The Geth? Was Sarens name mentioned?” Ashley asked almost excited at the thought.

Doctor Michelle was silent for a moment or two, thinking back, Cassie waited for her to gather her thoughts although she was painfully aware that they might not have much time. “She did, she said she had information on Saren and the Geth, but what I could not say.”

“Doctor Michelle, thank you” Cassie could have kissed her there and then “You've just made my day, OK lets head to Chora's Den....”

“What about Wrex?” Kaidan asked.

“We don't need him” Ashley scoffed.

“Oh I don't know Chief, you ever been on the end of a Krogan charge?” Cassie winced at the memory “painful.”

“Shepard”

Shepard stopped and turned at the sound of Garrus's voice “Yes?”

“I know this is your mission and your investigation, but I want in.”

She arched an eyebrow “Why would you want to go find Saren? He's a Turian”

“Not in my eyes. He is a criminal who has betrayed not only the council and the Spectres but his honour, and he is a disgrace to my people.” Garrus flicked his hands irritably. 

Shepard cocked her head to one side and was silent for a moment. Then nodded “alright go see Captain Anderson in the Human Embassy, tell him I am recruiting you for the mission and he will make sure you don't get arrested when you board the Normandy”

“Shepard...thank you”

“Garrus I can understand the slight against your racial honour, but you ever do something like that again,” She motioned towards the silent doctor “I will have you back here before your feet touch the ground, we do this properly and by the numbers, understood?” 

Garrus inclined his head, he was a C-Sec officer but he had been in the military and he knew a strong Commander when he met them. Shepard looked at the Doctor and walked back over to her “Thank you again Doctor I will make sure that this...doesn't happen again”

“There is no need Commander, but thankyou for your concern.”

Shepard nodded and glanced at Garrus “Better get your gear together and meet me on the Normandy”

Shepard walked out with Ashley and Kaidan, glancing at them both she motioned with her head and they took off at a full sprint towards Chora's Den.


	4. Tali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> racing against time to save the Quarian who might have the proof they need to put the nail in the coffin of the Turian who murdered his way across Eden Prime and murdered Nihlas.

Something wasn't right, there was no music for one thing. The Commander didn't like it, She drew her Avenger glanced at her team. “I think we are expected”

“Err how would he know we were coming?” Ashley frowned, her rifle also ready. 

“He probably has camera access to the wards” Kaidan answered, his pistol ready and his body glowed as his biotics charged. 

“Or someone heard the fire-fight, gossiped about it, as people do and he put two and two together and thought it was Wrex or Garrus coming for him” Shepard sighed and stood by the door “Ready?”

Alenko and Williams nodded once and all three made their way in. Shepard cursed as a bullet went through her shield and caught her left shoulder. 

“Son of a …...” She snarled and fired, hitting the mercenary in his stomach, causing him to move forward in pain, the butt of her rifle hit him up and under the jaw breaking it. She turned and pulled Williams behind her then loosened off a barrage felling a Salarian. 

“Thanks Commander” Williams breathed and fired at the bartender, Shepard nodded and with Alenko on the other side and Williams with her, they made their way around the bar, shooting whoever shot at them first. 

Cassie watched as a Krogan went flying through the air and slammed into the dancer on top of the bar. She nodded, impressed at Kaidans biotic display. They cleared out the bar and the waiting mercs by the office doors. 

Going into the back they were fired upon by two warehouse guys. Cassie shot their knees, they would live, but wouldn't be walking any time soon. They came through the door and waited. They could hear the panicked voice of a man what he was saying they didn't know. But. by the whole tone he was really scared. Wondering who had been sent against him no doubt, and if what Garrus had said was true...wondering if the Shadowbroker had caught up with him. 

“Shit defence autos” Alenko warned as suddenly two hidden automatic weapons opened fire on them. Both Shepard and Williams launched a Carnage at both weapons whilst Alenko hit them with a powerful biotic blast that knocked out the first one and only partially took out the second. Shepard fired from cover as Williams concentrated on the second gun, her frag grenade took care of it, and she watched as Shepard fired on Fist twice more, in the arm to make him drop his weapon and in his knee to bring him down. 

Alenko moved towards him and held a gun to his face preventing him from moving any further. Raising his hands and covering his face from any payback he might get from this, Fist watched as the Commander came over. She cocked her head to one side and it looked like he was being sized up for a meal, and that did not make him feel any better, with a nod to the dark haired biotic making him step back he still noticed that there were weapons trained on him.

“So, Fist is it?” He nodded. Shepard perched herself on his desk and looked at the OSDs sitting there, these would be what that Wong woman wanted. She left them for the moment. “You wanna tell me where the Quarian is? The one who you sent thugs to threaten a Ward Doctor over?”

“I don't know what you are talking about..”

She raised her eyes and arched an eyebrow “Wanna try that again? I know you betrayed the Shadowbroker and I know there is a Krogan Assassin out there waiting to come and finish the job, now either you tell me what I want to know or I leave here and let the Krogan know where you are so he can collect his bounty. I will be much nicer than he will be...he looks a mean bastard”

Fist wasn't sure that she was joking, in fact getting a better look at her,he realised who this was, so no she wasn’t joking, not in the slightest. 

“OK look, she came asking to see the Shadowbroker, said she had some information for him and offered it in return for protection. I said I would set up a meeting for her, but she won't meet the broker, no one does, I don't even know what he looks like”

“So who will meet her instead?” Alenko asked, already not liking the answer that was coming.

“Sarens men, she's walking into a trap and omph”

Shepard got to her feet grabbed him and hit on the side of the head with her fist “You better tell me where she is now you lying sonofabitch coward before I do the Krogans job for him!” She gritted her teeth “Where is she!”

“In a back alley behind the lower markets, but I doubt you'll get to h er Sarens men are already there”

Shepard shook her head and rammed her gun up under his chin “You. I am going to let you go Fist bit you better hope that I do not cross paths with you again,”

“I promise Shepard we won't see each other again”

He ran. Shepard pocketed the OSDs and took off at a sprint into another fire fight with Fists workers. She didn't have time for this so telling Alenko to cut loose her and Ashley moved as a controlled unit, killing anything that got in their way. She was impressed as two of the thugs ended up- body slammed by invisible fists on to the ground and into each other. 

She reminded her self to commend the Lieutenant later. That was an impressive show of biotic power. Her brother Alan was a biotic and he currently served under Admiral Kohuku. She put the thought of her twin out of her mind. She would contact him later. 

They tore through Chora's Den, then out into the entrance way and across to the lower market entrance. She saw another door to her left and decided to go through that. Damn it all these Alleys were well hidden, her guess was rewarded when they came upon a Turian Assassin with what looked like Salarian bodyguards. They could see the Quarian and she looked like she was receiving some unwanted attention. 

Ashley moved a little closer and read the body language perfectly. The Quarian had realised that this was not what she was expecting and smacked the Turians wandering hand away. The moment she did that the Salarians moved, she threw a concussion grenade and the three Alliance officers went in guns blazing making short work of the Salarians, Ashley kicked the Turian under the jaw and slammed the butt of her rifle into the side of his head. She bent down and sneered.

“That's for the 2-12 and my grandpa you sonofabitch” and with that she slammed the rifle into his face knocking him cold. 

Ashley glanced up to see the Commander watching her with a raised eyebrow “Something to get out of your system Chief?”

“Yes Ma'am...I mean no ma'am, just wanted to make sure he didn't get up to inform anyone else about us, until we got the Quarian to safety”

“Uh huh” Shepard turned her attention to the young woman, well she assumed she was young, it was a little hard to tell under that suit and that helmet. The most disturbing thing about the whole set up was the Helmet itself made her look a little like a Geth. 

“Thanks for the help, but who are you?” The Quarian asked, Shepard was convinced that she couldn’t be any more than 18 maybe 19 at a push, the voice was young, not yet full of the wisdom that life offered or shat on you. 

“I am Commander Cassie Shepard, this is Gunnery Chief Williams and Lieutenant Alenko, we are from the Alliance and we need your help”

“Oh? I mean thanks for the rescue but I was handling it...a little” She winced a little as a bullet wound she had received earlier in the day began causing her fever to run a little high. 

“We were told you could help us with evidence against Saren Arturius,”

“Then I have two reasons to pay you back. And this I can do, I have information that puts him in the centre of what happened on your colony a few days ago/”

“We need to get her to safety” Ashley remarked “The Ambassadors office should be OK.”

“Lead on MacDuff” Shepard quipped and had Ashley take point with Alenko bringing up the rear. 

 

Shepard rolled her eyes as the Ambassador went on his tirade, not letting her get a word in edgeways whilst he shouted about the calls he was receiving concerning fire-fights and an all out assault on Chora's Den, eventually loosing her patience she told him to shut up and that the young lady with them had the proof that was needed to bring Saren down, if he had let her get a word in she might have told him sooner. 

Anderson smirked a little quietly. Shepard could be a diplomat if she wished but she had taken a dislike to Udina and her politeness would only stretch so far, she was not about to have her teams actions questioned by a desk jockey when it got them what they had been sent to retrieve in the first place Udina collected himself and apologised, such as it was and turned his attention to the Quarian. 

“Forgive me perhaps we had better start again miss?”

“Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya” She introduced.

“We don't see many Quarians outside the Flotilla, what brought you here.”

Shepard and the others listened as Tali explained that she was on her pilgrimage. The rite of adulthood that all young Quarians of age undertake, their goal to find something useful to bring back to the Fleet. She told them that she had heard about the Geth operating outside of the Persius Veil, something that had not occurred in just over three hundred years, since the war that drove the Quarians from their home world. 

When Anderson asked how she had captured this recording as he was led to believe that the Geth fried their memory circuits upon death she told him that if you know what you are looking for and are quick enough, you can capture some data, and as it happened the data she had captured was a transmission of Saren speaking about the attack on Eden Prime.

 

Anderson almost whooped with joy as he smack his fist into his other open palm “We got the sonofabitch now”

“yeah he won't be able to wriggle out of this one” Alenko agreed.

“Got him right in the short and curleys....err do Turian men even have them?” Ashley scowled a little.

“All kept inside...think of a dog on heat” Cassie enlightened “Something to do with their development on a former irradiated world. My dad wrote home about it once”

“Ewwww” Ashley pulled a face.

“Saren was not working alone” Tali replayed Sarens voice condemning himself and then there was a woman’s voice saying that it was one step closer to the return of the Reapers. That caused a few blank stares until it hit the Commander, the Reapers where mentioned in her vision, from the beacon on Eden Prime. 

Tali told them that the Reapers were a race of highly evolved sentient machines that had wiped out the Protheans, and that the Geth revered them as Gods. The pinnacle of AI life. Udina was sceptical and no amount of protest from the Commander was going to sway him otherwise on this. Still they had to let the Council hear this.

“What about the Quarian?” Alenko asked.

“My name is Tali, not Quarian” Tali replied a little annoyed “Let me come with you Commander, I could help and if what this recording implies is true, I have a vested interest in it.”

“Sure you come along Tali, welcome to the team. Kaidan take Tali back to the Normandy I want Chakwas to have a look at her, make sure that bullet passed through her.”

Tali shot the Commander a look that asked how she knew.

“I know a field injury when I see it Tali. Karin has expertise in all forms of medical treatment, especially for Quarians and Turians. Besides it will give you a chance to settle in.”

Tali nodded and went with Kaiden towards the stairs. Udina told Anderson to come with him and for Shepard to get herself sorted then meet them at the tower. Shepard let out a long breath and felt like beating her head against a brick wall, she would have done if that damn headache hadn't started again. It had started since Tali mentioned the Reapers. 

“You OK Commander?” Ashley asked “Maybe we should get the Doc to take a look at you”

“She'll just give me paracetamol’s or something” Cassie muttered “besides dealing with Udina gives me a headache. OK Chief lets go see the hanging of Saren. I can't wait to see that smug bastards face when he is confronted with that.”

“Neither can I Skipper” 

 

The Council had not been happy at having their prime Spectre accused of being a traitor in the first place, but with Tali's evidence putting him as the one responsible for the attack and massacre on Eden Prime, operating outside what even Spectres consider the bounds of their jurisdiction, they had no option but to agree with the Humans. Saren was, effective immediately, a wanted Turian. That however had not been the end of the meeting. Understandably Udina wanted retribution and wanted the Council to send their fleet into the Traverse to protect the Human Colonies. That was something that the Council was not prepared to do under any circumstances. 

Shepard remained silent for a while, she could see how the Council would not want a war with the Terminus Systems, but to be honest with ships like the Destiny Ascension, the Terminus pirates would not stand a chance, no this was more, well we don’t want to, type adage. It was the same old story no matter what way you looked at it. 

So when Tevos suggested another solution Sparatas was adamant that humanity was not ready, Shepard blew her stack. 

“You are starting to sound like Saren” She snarled “It was a TURIAN who betrayed the Council and it was HUMANS who brought this evidence, and a Quarian too, two races that the Council seem hell bent on treating like second class races...STOP HOLDING US BACK! WE EARNT THIS”

The silence was as deafening as it was incriminating. The Turian councillors mandibles flexed, to the observing Chief Williams and Captain Anderson it was like he was not happy at the accusation that had been thrown at him, and by Sarens crime, his people. 

Tevos nodded once and all three of the councillors pressed the pads in front of them. “Commander Shepard, step forward” 

Cassie looked at Anderson who, with a wry smile on his face, nodded his encouragement. As the Councillors spoke the oath of the Spectres Cassie looked around her to see that a crowd had gathered in the upper balconies, Salarian, Human, Asari and Turian. This was a moment in history, never before had a human been admitted into the ranks of the Spectres. It had been believed for a long time that the humans had been better in their own N7 programme and not ready for the responsibilities placed on them that being a Spectre would entail. 

But now, as they listened to the historic words being spoken, there was a sense of change in the air, they all felt it. Humanity, one of the largest and most diverse races in the galaxy, as stubborn as they were warriors, were finally showing they had the mettle to be amongst the elite. 

Shepard was standing at a smart attention, pride written over her face, she could imagine her mothers face when they next spoke. As the ceremony for want of a better word, closed, Anderson turned and shook his XO's hand congratulating her. Udina however saw this as the political manoeuvring he was hoping for and took Anderson off to get things prepared for the new human Spectre.

“He didn't even congratulate you” Ash scowled, “The first human Spectre and he didn't even say well done.”

“Ah figures, he's a politician, he will see this as an opportunity to exploit” Cassie shrugged “I fancy a walk round the Praesidium, work out how best to put those pool lessons Joker taught me in high school against you later.”

“Lead on Skipper and yeah good luck with that.”


	5. Wrex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an encounter with a grieving husband puts Ashleys soul to rest, the discovery on how the Alliance science division causes both marines distaste, an Asari Consort with her own agenda, oh and a big Krogan Bounty Hunter who wants a word with Shepard..

5

Coming back from the Councillors tower, they were hailed by a dark skinned man with a look of utter distress on his face. They walked over and Shepard shook his hand as he introduced himself.  
Ashley listened as Samesh explained what he was upset about, and by the way he wrung he hands it was as if every avenue he tried had been hit by a blocked door.

“Samesh? You were married to Narali of the 2-12?” Samesh nodded and once again Ashley felt the grief of loosing her squad and her friend move inside her soul. “How can we help you Samesh, I am Gunnery Chief Williams, I was in Narahli's squad....”

“Ah Chief Williams, yes Nirahli always spoke of you with great respect.”

Cassie watched the exchange and read the expression on both adults faces. She remained silent for a moment as Samesh explained that a Mister Bosker over in the executive bar was denying his right to take his wife home and bury her according to their own laws and traditions. 

Shepard clenched her fist and told Samesh to wait there and with Ashley behind her she stormed off to the bar. Her head was in whirl, how dare the bureaucrats prevent a family from grieving their mother and wife. It was beyond the laws of decency and she could not believe the Alliance would allow such a thing.

She found him as soon as she walked into the bar, ignoring everything else around her for the moment. He was a youngish man dressed smartly and had that air of arrogance that made her dislike him immediately. 

She marched up to him and stood before him, her arms folded and a look of thunder on her face “Wanna tell me why the Alliance is suddenly body snatching?” She snarled.

“Commander Shepard I....” He glanced out the window to see Samesh pacing outside “I see Mister Bartia has spoken to you. Look Commander, I will tell you what I told Samesh...we will not release the body for the foreseeable future, we are conducting tests on it...”

“What tests? And I don't care how badly mauled the body is, it is his right to take her home and you are ignoring the burial traditions of his religion!”

“We mean no disrespect but Servicewoman Bartia may save lives, the body was not as badly mauled as the other members of the 2-12 and there maybe something in that to help us save other service men and women from the Geth.”

Shepard slammed him against the wall and leant into his face “The woman’s name was Narali Bartia, you damn well refer to her by name and not as an it you sanctimonious sonofabitch. She died defending the people of Eden Prime and you will damn well release her body to her husband so he can take her home, or you and me are going to have a real big falling out!”

Bosker scowled. He was not used to having his authority run rough shod over. He had made his choice and this damn grunt was not going to tell him what to do. She was a marine grunt, a famous one but one he could handle, or so he thought.

“I cannot do that Commander, not when there are other lives that can benefit from this research.”

Cassie glanced at Ashley who had a look of sheer disbelief on her face. Like her Commander, she could not believe that the Alliance would not release a soldiers body. To Shepard it brought back memories of Acuze and they were not pleasant at the best of times. 

“You listen to me Fuckwit, I am not Samesh, you cannot run over me with legal jargon that he will not understand. He is a husband who cannot lay his wife to rest because some science boffins want to experiment on his wife’s body. If this is how the Alliance are now treating our honoured dead then I am going to have words with Hackett and Anderson. Now you release that soldier to her husband or I am going to make your life fucking difficult!”

The fire in the Commanders eyes made the man loose his smug grin and arrogant posture, he had no illusions that this famous Marine Grunt as he had termed her would make her life difficult, seeing as it had just hit the news that she was now also the First Human Spectre, and that made her authority higher than his. 

“No need for that Commander, you can tell Samesh that I am releasing the body, I will make the arrangements myself.”

They watched him walk away, the swagger in his step gone. Shepard glanced at Ashley, “Go tell Samesh the good news, I am gonna have a beer...I'll get you one in.”

“Sure thing Skipper, and Cassie...”

“Yes?” 

“Thank you, I didn't expect you to do that”

“Ashley, Nirahli died a hero along with all the other marines that died on Eden Prime. I am not about to let her body be cut up by unfeeling and uncaring shady scientists who could use other means and methods to get what they want. It would dishonour their memories and I couldn't live with myself knowing I let it carry on.”

She walked over to the bar, ordered two beers and sat down by the window seat. She watched as Ashley made her way across to where Samesh stood. She couldn't hear the conversation but she could imagine it, especially when the grieving husbands face fell in relief and joy. She saw Ashley take his hand and hold it for a moment, he rested his other hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, then almost as if he was having a premonition he looked up to see the Commander watching. He raised his hand and smiled gratefully, Cassie raised her beer and nodded in respect. She went back to looking over the Presidium. Across the bridge there was something called the Consorts Chambers. Cassie had heard of the Consort of the Citadel from more...seasoned veterans she had served with and some members of the Normandy who had used the services on offer. She was a Prostitute, there was no ifs or buts about it, Consort may have been a fancy Asari name for it but when it came to the nitty gritty, she was a Prostitute.

She overheard one of Adams engineers talking about a visit to the Consort, she smirked to herself, she had doubted he had been, the fee alone was more than he earnt in a month, but she let him have his fantasy. She wasn't sure she wanted the Consorts services but, she had heard the girls who worked for her were excellent at working out the tensions in ones body. Maybe she would go see about an appointment. 

She glanced at three rings on her fingers, one was an N7 top of the class graduate ring. She had gone through more pain, more hell and more mental exhaustion on that training programme, then when she was part of Goldbrickers intake, but to get that graduation ring was the best feeling in the world, her mother had been there, and her brother. Camp Macapa was no picnic but it was a breeze compared to the N7 training. 

The Second was an officers ring given to her by Anderson when she was named XO of the Normandy and as a reminder of those who had died on Acuze. She blocked that memory as soon as it surfaced, Damn, Intel had dropped the ball there too like they had on Eden Prime, no one told them about the Thresher Maws. 

The other had been her fathers graduation ring. Her mother had given her it when she passed out of Camp Macapa. Cassie felt awkward as it really should be Alan’s, but her mother insisted and even her twin agreed. She was her fathers daughter. She twiddled it affectionately, she could barely remember her father, he was a shadowy figure at the fringes of her memory, but what she did remember, was a strong man who fought for what he believed in and never judged anyone by their colour, creed or race. 

She didn't blame the Turians for the death of her father, that was war and it happened but it still hurt. She stroked the ring for a moment, as if it brought her father to her and then sat back as Ashley walked towards her and handed the Chief her beer. 

“Everything OK?” Cassie asked.

“Thanks Skipper, that meant a lot to him and me. Nirahli was a close friend as well as a fellow Marine and at least Samesh will be able to take her home. I cannot believe the Alliance would do such a thing”

“Probably one of the science black ops divisions” Cassie sighed “I doubt Hackett or Kohuku or even Daniels would have agreed to such a thing.” 

“I hate that kind of organisation” Ashley scowled “Thinking they can take what and who they want for their damned experiments.”

“I can see their point chief, the Geth are formidable enemies when it comes down to it, but it was wrong what they did to Nirahli and that was that, as Anderson says, there is always another way”

 

“So what now?”

“Now we go see what the Ambassador wants us for but I want to stop by the Consorts building and make an appointment for a massage with one of the greeters”

“Really?” Ashley arched an eyebrow and felt a twang of jealousy but quashed it ruthlessly, that was a little bizarre for her to be thinking of that in a jealous way. 

“I don't pay for my sex Chief, never have, never will and I am not about to start now. However they really do get the knots out of ones body really well and I could use some of that”

“There’s a waiting list Skipper”

“I have a feeling it won't matter.”

They finished their beers and took a slow walk across the bridge, past something that looked like a small model of a Mass Effect Relay. It was old that was for certain and they gave it a curiosity glance. They passed Delens Emporium and carried on walking until they came to a building that was separate from everything else. 

Ashley was distinctly uncomfortable as she waited for Shepard to finish talking to the Asari Greeter. It wasn't the fact that optional extras were on offer, there were places on earth that did that but it was the way Elia spoke to Shepard, and it was a relief when they were told that it would be three months before there was a vacancy. They were about to leave when the Greeter listened to her earpiece and stopped Cassie.

“Commander, the Consort wishes to see you”

“Me? What does she want me for?”

“I do not know, but you will find Shaira at the top of the stairs.”

Cassie exchanged a bemused look with Ashley and they both made their way through the nicely decorated lounge area. As they walked through Ashley suddenly felt the stress of the last few weeks drain away. They walked up the stairs and along a flowered corridor and finally into a relaxing area that was no doubt where the consort entertained her clients.

“No further Commander, that is far enough”

Cassie arched an eyebrow “You wanted to see me? How do you even know who I am?”

“I make it my business to know when people of note arrive on the Citadel, after all some may become potential Clients” The Asari explained.

Cassie's mood darkened, the woman before her was attractive there was no question about that, but like all Asari, it was difficult to say if she young or old. Then again for a race that lived for a thousand years and maybe more, it would never be easy. That still didn't mean she liked being looked up on. 

“I don't like being checked up on” The Commander warned “I am not some goldfish in a bowl to be gawked at”

“I meant no disrespect Commander, but when someone as famous as you comes on board the Citadel it sets tongues wagging, more so now that you are the first human Spectre”

“I see, so what did you want to see me for?”

“I have a friend, a Turian called General Okara, he has been a friend for many years and whilst I will not break such confidence that we have built, I would ask that you speak with him and find out why he is spreading lies about me”

“And why would he do that?” Ashley asked.

“I do not know. Perhaps it is because I could not give him what he wanted.”

Cassie shook her head “So one of your clients got ansy and now you want me to clean it up?”

The Consort ran her head under Shepherds chin, “If you could talk to him, warrior to warrior...”

Shepard stepped back and shook her head “I don't think so. Unlike others I am not so naïve as to how the term Pillow Talk works Shaira, information is power and whatever information someone in your...profession shall we say can glean from such acts is only an advantage for one such as you” 

The Consort frowned a little “I assure you Commander that is not...”

“Oh please the Turian got too close and you're scared that your little enterprise is about to be compromised. No I am not going to persuade him otherwise, clear up your own mess”

“Are you sure you will not help me”

“I don't help Prostitutes who live in affluent places and use Sex to get the information they require to further their nest” 

“I am sorry you feel that way Commander, we will not meet again”

Cassie motioned with her head and both her and Ashley walked out, the Greeter informed her that her appointment had been cancelled as she would not aid the Consort. It was no surprise really and in a way she was relieved. This was not what she was paid for and not what she wanted to get involved in. 

“Nice way to put the Consort in her place Skipper”

“I have seen Prostitutes male and female that need real help, from drug dealers, gangs who run rough shot over them and pimps who beat the shit out of them, they deserve my help, not some rich Asari who is using sex as a weapon for her government.” Cassie snarled “Sometimes Asari Morals make Human Morals look saintly.” 

They walked down to the taxi rank and took a cab to C-Sec academy. As they made their way across to the elevator that would take them to the docking bay where the Normandy sat they were stopped by the Krogan they had seen earlier in Chora's Den. He didn't look too pleased with Shepard and Williams found her hand straying to her pistol. 

“You did my job” he snarled in a deep baritone. 

He was a scarred warrior, he had been in many fights and a particular nasty scar almost cut his mouth in two.

“And you are?” Shepard asked arching an eyebrow.

“Urdnot Wrex, I was hired by the Shadowbroker to take down Fist, you got there first it seems and I don't take credit for other peoples work. I've wired my fee into your account” Wrex shoved her shoulder “Had a wasted journey or maybe not.”

“Cut the crap Krogan, get to the point, what do you want?”

“I like you Shepard, like your attitude, here's the deal, I hear there’s a storm coming and you and Saren are right in the middle of it. I want in”

“Why would a bounty hunter want in on this? I am not paying you”

“I don't want paying. This is something that I cannot explain, I just know that I need to be there. Saren is a threat to us Krogan too.”

“I can understand that one Skipper, the Turians neutered them” Ashley muttered.

“Not quite but they might as well have done” Wrex rumbled.

Shepard smiled a little and held her hand out “Welcome aboard Wrex, come on, just going to see what Udina wants”

Wrex was a big guy, even by Krogan standards, it was one thing seeing him in the bar but this was up close and personal, and Ashley realised that he was truly one of the last of his kind. There were not many Krogan warlords left, the bigger breed of Krogan installed fear in the galaxy. During the rebellions they were the most feared for other Krogan listened to them. Ashley knew the tales of the Krogan, the Salarians had uplifted them to fight the Rachni, but then discarded them, hence the Krogan rebellions and the resulting Genophage all but made the Krogan extinct. 

It was no wonder that the Krogan detested the Salarians and the Turians. They exited the lift and found Udina and Anderson waiting for them. What happened next made Williams see that there was a future being made here, a legend and the first Human Spectre was going to be as famous as the quarry they were hunting.


	6. Pool Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pool table and a chance for Shepard to get to know her new crew members.

6.

Cassie stood in what was now her quarters. All of Andersons things had been removed and hers had been put in its place. She could not believe this was happening. It was a great honour to command the Normandy. Something she had wanted, but at the proper time, not at the expense of her mentors career. She wanted to earn the right to command the Normandy not have it given to her because of her Spectre status. She hated Udina right now, if it was not for the fact that Anderson had told her this was the right thing to do she would have shoved him out the airlock. 

She set her duffel bag down and sat at the desk. She had been using one of the sleeper pods up until now. She sat herself at the computer and saw a flashing icon with her name on it. Pressing it she saw Andersons face appear.

“Captain?” She almost stood up out of guilt.

“Relax Cass” He smiled that fatherly smile, one that he had greeted her with every Christmas and her birthday when he had visited her mother and her “Just wanted to see how you were settling in”

“Sir, this is so wrong, the Normandy is your ship”

“We've been over that. You know the crew Cass, they know you, you've been XO for a year and besides do you think anyone would be able to keep Joker in line like you do? He doesn't respect anyone else in the command pulpit except me or you”

That was true. Joker was respectful of rank but that didn't mean he respected the person. She suspected after his little talk when she got back on the Normandy after Udina's bombshell he didn't much like the way Anderson was kicked into the office life but he was relieved that it was Shepard who was in command.

“Sir, Udina is a...”

“Pompous ass?” 

“Politer than I was going to say” Cassie rubbed her brow

“Cassie, do what you have to do, you do not answer to anyone except the council now, don't listen to Udina, he's just seeing this as a feather in his nest that’s all. I did want to say something to you”

“Oh?”

“John would be so proud of you and Alan, he always told me how he thought Alan would follow in his footsteps and you would follow in your mothers footsteps. I guess you got both of them. I know that if he was alive now, he would be buying drinks at the bar for all around. His little girl not only the hero of Acuze but the first human Spectre.” Andersons voice softened “I am proud of you child”

“Thank you, that means a lot to hear you say that” She whispered “Well I better see about going to get this Prothean expert.”

“Give her a chance Cassie, she may not know that her mother is working with Saren”

“Or she maybe working with her mother.”

“I don't think so. I spoke to Councillor Tevos earlier, she told me that Matriarch Benezia had not seen or spoken to her daughter for sometime.” Anderson leant forward “You let me worry about Udina and his agenda, you concentrate on finding out what Saren is up to. Take care Commander.”

“You too sir” She watched the screen fade and sat back “Thanks Uncle David”

The ride down to the hanger bay was tedious, she wanted to see how the three alien crew were settling in, finding a sleeper pod for Wrex had been amusing, they simply didn't have something his size and bulk. In the end she ordered some beds set up in the hanger bay for them. She came out the lift and turned to head down to Engineering, walking in she saw Tali with Chief Adams. He had a look of awe on his face and it was impressed awe at that. Cassie allowed herself a smile, it was hard enough to get Chief Adams excited over anything but, judging by the body language, he was enamoured with the young Quarian. 

“Everything OK down here?” She asked.

The Engineers all snapped to attention. Then went about their business once Shepard acknowledged the salute. 

“Commander, Tali is a genius. I was having some problems with the Air Con, every few cycles it seemed to stall. My team and I couldn't find a solution that was obvious and an hour here, Tali finds it and fixes it.”

“Nice one” Shepard nodded “Nice to see you fitting in Tali.”

“I love engines, I never expected the Alliance to have such an advanced ship but Chief Adams explained all about the Normandy to me.”

“Yeah the Chief is pretty protective over his engines.”

“Commander, with your permission, I'd like to keep Tali on my team. I think my boys and girls could learn a lot from her. I even asked her if she was born with a engineers kit in her hands”

Cassie wasn't sure but she thought Tali might be blushing even more so when Adams sang her praises a little more. She raised her hands and nodded “OK Chief, you convinced me. Welcome aboard Tali”

She left them too it. There would be plenty of time to get to know the young Quarian, for now she thought it best to leave the two monkey wrenches to their discussion. She was glad that Adams enjoyed Tali's company, from what she had learnt about the Chief, he liked anyone that treated Engines like sentient beings rather than things that just made the ship go.

She saw Wrex and Garrus looking over the newely installed pool table and smirked, when she had told Joker about it he had already made arrangements to have a match with the Commander. It would be different to poker nights, he thought he had a better chance with Pool than with Poker. 

“Has Ash taught you to play?” She asked coming up towards them. 

“And what is this?” Wrex asked “a new form of food table?”

“I believe the Humans play a game on it” Garrus replied.

“The game gentlemen is Pool” Ashley handed Shepard a cue as Tali made her way up with Chief Adams heading for lunch when they stopped to watch what was going on “and you are about to learn how it is to kick the Commanders ass without getting court martialed”

Wrex took a seat next to Garrus as Tali sat with them and Adams, as well as the Quartermaster. Kaidan had sauntered down with Joker and sat watching. 

“No worries on this Ash” Joker grinned “Cassie plays pool about as well as she dances..which is shit at the best of times. Poker yes she is the Queen but Pool....I am the undisputed King”

Cassie glanced over and shot him a blank look, but Kaidan saw the glint in her eye. There was something going on here. 

“Set them up Chief. Give us a chance to get to know each other. Joker shouldn't you be piloting the ship?”

“She's in good hands Yvonne is taking the controls. We will be at the Artemis Tau system in about five hours and then arrive at Therum at 3am standard ship time tomorrow morning” Joker pushed his cap back “come on Ash, show the Commander how its done”

Ashley won the first two games, she was indeed a mean pool player, in between Garrus and Wrex told the others a bit about themselves and Tali explained about the Pilgrimage and what it meant to Quarian society as a whole, Ashley started feeling a little protective towards the young woman, she reminded her of her sister Sarah, in the youngest sibling sense. 

“If it helps Commander, we have a betting pool” Kaidan called out “The pot stands at 200 credits, winner of this match takes it” Ashley chalked her cue.

“That’s as good as mine” She grinned. “Soooo Garrus, when you investigated Saren, were you really unable to get into his files?”

“Yup” Garrus's mandibles flexed angrily “All Spectre files are automatically sealed when they become Spectres, Shepards will be now. I knew that I would find the answers in the files but I was stopped before I could look”

“You think the Council knew he was behind Eden Prime?” Joker asked.

“It wouldn't surprise me, but they would have defended him till the hilt, the recording Tali had made it impossible for them to defend him any more, without being dragged into a diplomatic argument with the Alliance and Earth.”

“Hate to say it Garrus. But that kind of endorsement makes the Terra Firma party look like an appealing idea, especially if that ever got out as truth” Kaidan sighed.

“I hate to say it Lieutenant, but until the council see Humanity as something more than just a puppy to please and throw a bone every once in a while, then the council will always defer to their own judgement, or judgement of others.” Garrus glanced sideways at Kaiden “It will be up to the Commander to change the way they think about Humans in general. Councillor Tevos has high hopes for the Commander. Councillor Valern has his own agenda, which I am disturbed about half the time, and as for the Turian Councillor, he was a big advocate of Saren, the put down that Shepard gave to Sparatas was....” His mandibles twitched in what Joker thought might be a smile “brilliant to watch, he had no answer when the proof was as plain as day...what the hell was that!”

They returned to the match they had been watching. Ashley had been winning and only had the black left, Cassie was now potting her own colours like a pro, even a few trick shots here and there that aided her cause. Jokers face was a picture but not as much as Ashley's who could not believe that after three games Shepard was kicking her ass. 

When the black went down Cassie allowed herself a wry grin and set the cue on the table. “And that, boys and girls is how you kick the smug Gunnery Chief into touch. Put the Credits into the pocket money fund.”

“Pocket money fund?” Wrex asked 

“Yeah. When we get some leave a fund for beer or poker night seeing as Joker rarely leaves the cockpit. OK so, what do we know about Therum?” 

“There’s a mining colony on there owned by the Eldfell-Ashland Energy company” Kaidan explained “Its also a former Prothean colony, if what we have been told about this Doctor T'Soni this would would be ideal for her”

“Is it a busy colony?” Ash asked still staring at the pool table.

“It was until it dropped out of contact about three weeks ago.” Kaidan sighed.

“Dropped out of contact? Why?” Garrus asked.

“No one knows, the planet hasn't sent any reports back to the EA Office, they are saying it could be storms in the area, but the planet doesn't suffer any storms that would cut off communications.”

“You think something else is going on?” Shepard asked fixing herself a coffee.

“It maybe nothing but considering who we are going to find we should be on our guard” Kaidan warned. 

“OK well whose up next?”

“Oh no not playing you” Joker folded his arms “Where did you learn to play like that? I have never seen you play like that!”

“Last shore leave on Earth?” Cassie picked up the beer she had ordered earlier and opened it and handed him a bottle telling the others to take one. 

Adams disappeared into Engineering and returned with a tube in a packet and gave it to Tali. He told her that it was clean and narrow enough to allow her to drink if she wanted to. Tali declined the drink offer but took a Lemonade that Ashley gave her. 

“What about it?”

“I met up with Alan in an Atlanta bar, he taught me a few things” 

“Figured” Joked face palmed himself “Alan Shepard, the biggest pool shark this side of Pesara Prime, so big sister”

“By ten minuets” She reminded him.

“Big sister is a poker shark and now a pool hustler!” 

Cassie smirked “Yeah but I am not consistent with it” She admitted “You'll get your money back Joker, and Ash will be the pool queen. I just got fed up with the ribbing, why don't you show Tali how to play, I think she wants a game with someone who will teach her.”

“Oh hey I can do that” Joker set his beer down and made his way to the Pool table, Kaidan with him. 

Ashley sat herself next to the Commander and took a beer from her “Nice trick Commander” She muttered.

“Oh come on Ash, I bet you are a better dancer than me” Shepard nudged her a little “Hell my mother is a better dancer than me. My brother is, my dad, from what my mother said could not dance.” She smirked a little “I may have his temperament but I also inherited his ability to look like a dunce on the dance floor” 

Ashley laughed a little then went serious “Skipper, I have a few concerns”

“Oh?”

“Permission to speak freely?”

“I hold an open door policy Williams, lay it on me”

Ashley took a long swallow of beer and a deep breath “I don't know if Wrex, Garrus and Tali should be allowed access to the more sensitive areas of the Normandy.”

Cassie arched an eyebrow “Is that your opinion or a Terra Firma pamphlet?”

“I happen to think that my opinion is more valid then those jackals” Ash scowled “Humans have always gone it alone Skipper, we've had to, you heard what Vakarian said, the council won't entertain humans unless we do something they want. Terra Firma's founding fathers had ideals”

“Yeah they did, but I can't keep them in the sleeper pods all trip chief and Adams wants Tali in Engineering with him. This is going to be a difficult enough mission Chief and we will need all the help we can get, its no shame to ask for help”

Ashley nodded a little “You lost your father at Shanxi Skipper, I thought you'd understand”

“You come from a military family chief, how many generations?”

“As far back as my Great Grandmother, maybe even further back then that. You know when I first set foot on Titan I though I made it into space, I am here and then fell flat on my face and got bawled out for goldbricking.”

Cassie laughed “You had Gunny Ellison? Man I have never met a Gunny as tough and rough as him, he made my training days at Camp a nightmare”

“You were at Camp Macapa as well?”

“Yeah” Cassie nodded and rubbed her nose “he was the only one I knew that used the term Goldbricking”

“He's still there” Ash smirked “thankfully he isn't bawling us out any more.”

“OK Ashley, I understand what you are saying but on this tour, you have to learn to work with aliens. We need their help as much as they need ours.”

“It won't be a problem skipper, you ask me to kiss a Turian I'll ask what cheek, thanks for listening though”

“Any time and what if I said kiss my cheek?”

Ashley was stunned for a moment then answered “Why that would be against Alliance regs skipper, I'd have to relieve you of Command”

Cassie laughed and swallowed some more beer “So why don't you and Wrex team up against Joker and Tali, and Kaidan is teaching Garrus.”

“You?”

“I am going to retire and read over the mission notes. Have fun, we'll chat later Ash”

“Look forward to it ma'am”

Cassie left them to it and smiled to herself as she saw Ashley high five Wrex during his lesson. 

 

She sat at her console and read the files that she had requested. Garrus's file read like the perfect soldier, he had served in the Turian military as it was compulsory for young Turians to join the military, akin to the old National Service on Earth. His service was exemplary, although he did have a reputation for speaking his mind. When he left the Military he joined C-Sec, following in his famous fathers footsteps, but, like his military career he had a habit of not doing what his superiors wanted. When he got his mandibles into something he never let go. It would fit the image that she had of him arguing with Executor Paladin.

Wrex, well Wrex was a bounty hunter and he had quite the reputation. He was a popular freelancer with the Shadowbroker, but he had an honour code and that was one she found unusual. He did what he was paid to do, but he would never take credit for another’s work, he also had an honour streak that some people said Krogan had forgotten. 

There was nothing on Tali other than what Tali herself had told her, but that was not unusual. The Quarians were nomadic by nature, or at least had been since the Geth took over their home world some three centuries back.

Ashley’s file was the one that caused her to raise her eyebrows. The woman’s technical scores were off the charts, her reports and files all said she was an exemplary officer. Nirahli had said she was a natural born leader, she kicked ass when she needed too but was there for the newer recruits, easing them into the life of a soldier that the Alliance expected. By all accounts and all that was before her, this woman should not be confined to colony duty. She should have been with the fleet. She was black balled, and there was no reason for it. It confused her until she recalled a conversation she had overheard between her mother and Anderson. 

“So, they finally did it. He doesn’t deserve that David”

“I know that, you know that Hannah, but General Williams gave up Shanxi to the Turians”

“Oh come on, it was to spare his people, military and colonial alike, the Turians had cut off the supply lines, people were starving David! This is not military its fucking political!” 

“Well they left him behind a desk and he quit. Moved out to the colonies on a steel construction programme, his boy is going to have a hard time in the Military and if his daughters go in...well political reach is long. They are not going to want a Williams in that position of authority again”

“That's bullshit. He saved lives and he gets treated like he's a traitor!!!” Hannah Shepard shook her head in anger “They hang him out to dry with one hand and play nice with the Citadel Council with the other...hypocrites, its situations like this that make people like Jack Harper look appealing”

“John never liked him” Anderson mused 

“With good reason. Men like him have way too much power.” Hannah shook her head “Poor bastard got hung out to dry”

Shepard smiled to herself, now she knew why David Anderson had done what he had done. She switched her console off and stripped off her uniform, then got into bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a sleep that for once was not plagued by the nightmares of Akuze.


	7. Therum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therum and the search for an Asari archeologist...on a world that has caught the attention of the Geth, Shepard, Ashley and Wrex are up against it to find Dr T'soni.

The Mako landed on Therum with a jolt. Joker had precision dropped them into the centre of what had been a healthy, bustling mining community. Now though it was more like a ghost town, according to records there should have been miners here with their families. Prefabs were scattered around and as Cassie, Wrex and Ashley climbed out the Mako for a look around they got the feeling it was as if a whole community just got picked up and tossed aside. 

They checked each building meticulously. Nothing, no bodies, belongings left as they were, as if whatever they had been doing had been interrupted quite suddenly. Ashley bent down and picked up a child’s doll. She stood up and carried it over to where Cassie stood with Wrex. She didn't say anything, she didn't need too. Even Wrex understood the sadness in the Gunnery Chiefs eyes. 

They went back into the Mako and Wrex sat at the gun, Cassie sat in the drivers seat with Ash next to her, the doll sat firmly in the Gunnery Chiefs lap. She looked like she wanted to cry but she didn't.

“Maybe there was some emergency and they had to evacuate quickly” Wrex offered.

“Yeah” Ash agreed, “Corporations like to keep things low key and quite to prevent bad publicity.”

Cassie nodded but said nothing, none of them believed that for a moment, but it was a scenario that they all wanted to believe. “So what do we know about this corp.?” she said after a while.

“Well they were the first corporation to successfully extract Helium-3 from Saturn’s atmosphere and based on that Eldfell merged with Ashland to create Eldfell - Ashland Energy. Ashland built the refineries and Eldfell mined the minerals. It all worked quite well until one of their Element Zero freighters exploded over the colony of Yandoa and that resulted in defective births and biotic children being born.” Ash replied, “There are rumours that it was deliberate, seeing the effects such explosions had, there were suspect other explosions but that’s the one that hit the public eye more.”

Wrex shook his head “I guess that’s where the corporations got interested in Eezo then” 

“They were able to distance themselves from it I assume?” Cassie asked

“Oh yeah, people got blamed, paid off that sort of thing.” Ashley said with disgust as Jokers voice came across the comms system

“Commander.”

“Yes Joker?” Cassie asked.

“Commander, I am getting some strange readings from down there, Pressley is working on what they might be, but all I can tell you is they are off the charts. Something does not feel right, be careful down there Ma'am”

“Any idea where these readings are coming from?” Ashley asked.

There was silence for a moment, and they assumed Joker was consulting with Navigator Pressley. 

“Five clicks north of your current position, some of the Prothean ruins are making it hard to pinpoint exactly where.”

“Thanks for the heads up Joker” Cassie turned in her seat “Mako out”

If anyone ever asked Ashley Williams what was the most terrifying thing in her life, her answer would be simple, riding a Mako with Commander Shepard driving was a terrifying experience, it wasn't that she couldn't drive and to be honest, the Mako was not an easy vehicle to drive, it was just that she drove so fast and like a racing driver. 

Wrex on the other hand was loving it, but then that was Krogan all over really, anything less than safe was a wimps way out in their opinion, so the fact that Shepard narrowly avoided sending the Mako into one of the many lava rivers that littered the Therum surface got the Krogans adrenalin pumping and Ashley’s stomach heaving. 

“Dear god in heaven, if I survive this ride from hell, I promise I'll never give Sarah grief over her choice of boyfriend again, hell I'll even take him for a drink, just let me get out of this in one piece” She prayed quietly. 

“That’s the way to go Cassie” Wrex whooped “Gets the old blood pumping”

“Glad you think so!” Ashley barked. “Where did you learn to drive! My god Ellison would have failed you! Once his balls had dropped back down”

“Guess who passed me” Shepard grinned “And I learnt to drive all over the place, now sit back and quit whining” 

Ashley gripped onto the side of her seat and was almost relieved when, after almost taking off the Mako landed on solid ground and slowed to a halt.

“What is that noise?” Cassie frowned.

“My guts” Ashley muttered,

“No its a ship noise...and chief you might need to see the doc about that, just saying bad way for a stomach to be, smell don't bother me but in such a small space” Ashley shot Wrex a murderous look whilst colouring around the edges. 

They peered out through the window to see a large Geth troop carrier overhead, Wrex let loose a few shots, that whilst striking the ship really did little damage to it, more like a gnat annoying a horse really. 

However it dropped two Geth Armatures, which then proceeded to fire upon the Mako. Their weapons started to whittle away at the Mako's shields, slicing through them easier than a normal armament fire-fight. Shepard swerved the Mako almost toppling it and sending Wrex bashing against the side. He fired at the nearest Armature and roared in satisfaction as it blew up, the second one was upon them quicker than they expected. 

“Go right and swerve” Wrex shouted. Ashley put her arms over her head as Shepard did what Wrex ordered and stared as his shots hit wide at first then hit the Armature square on, another shot took its head off “Yeah!!! That’s how we roll!!” 

Ashley sat upright “Now we know what happened to the people here” She looked at the remnants of the Geth Amateurs.

The mood turned sombre and this time when the Mako moved off, Shepard took her time


	8. Liara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving scientist from the Geth and a Krogan battlemaster? all in a days work, that and a favour for her mum.

The Geth did not let up, they never did, coming towards the main headquarters they had taken a back route, as Wrex had said, no one faces a Nathak head on, she had no idea what that was, but she assumed it was a predator of some description. Whether it was real or fantasy, well it certainly put an element of caution in Wrex's tone. As if even mentioning it was bad luck, the back door as it happened took them straight into the complex, and straight into a fire fight with the Geth, including a Juggernaut.

The Mako made short work of them but as the vehicle slewed to a halt they realised that they had to open the other doors, and that meant that there might be more of the “Torchlight heads” as Ashley called them. Cassie waited for Wrex and Williams to join her at the main building, they had already cleared out one building and chucking Ash the keys to the Mako told her to keep the engine running, the with Wrex they made their way into the gatehouse. 

Wrex pushed Shepard down and fired at the Geth point blank sending its head rolling in one direction and its body crumbling in the other. Cassie nodded her thanks and let him pull her up. She walked to the control panel and punched it, waiting for the gates to open, she looked at Wrex and asked “What’s a Nathak?”

Wrex gave her a curious glance “You never seen one?” she shook her head. Wrex sniffed the air a little and motioned with his head. She followed him and climbed up onto the roof of the Mako. Ashley popped her head out of the drivers window and wondered what they were doing. Wrex motioned her up and helped her then sat on the roof.

“Stay absolutely still” he told them both. Cassie and Ashley glanced at each other but something in the Krogans voice told them to do as he suggested. 

After a ten minuets a large shape entered the compound, sniffing at the dead Geth, it looked like a wolf, until it opened its mouth to show rows of razor sharp teeth. Judging by the blood around its maw, it had already had a meal or two. 

It was the most frightening thing Ashley had ever seen, she had seen wild wolves but this looked like something out of pre history.

“They are scavengers” Wrex whispered “Go by scent alone, bit like the human bird err what do you call it..”

“Vulture” Cassie whispered back, not taking her eyes off the creature that had now been joined by three others. “Its got the body of a Varren”

“Varren are scavengers too, but they have been known to hunt for their food in packs. The Nathaks the same, when it has to fight, it fights but it prefers its meat a little rotten” Wrex told her. “If we stay up here we should be OK, it'll wander off soon” 

The Nathaks wandered off after a few moments, realising they were not going to get a meal, a scent on the wind, Ash had a horrible feeling she knew what might have happened to the colonists who had lived and worked here. They had not seen the Dragons teeth, but that was not to say that they were not about. The trio got back into the Mako and Ashley headed off towards the main mine.

The Geth came out again, aiming to stop this alliance vehicle for interrupting in whatever plans they had. Shepard had heard all she wanted about the Geth, but they were not to be underestimated. They were not VI, they were AI and therefore smarter than some people gave them credit for. So when Ashley swerved to avoid a Colossus it tracked their movement. Wrex span the guns round and fired roaring in satisfaction as eventually the beast came apart and collapsed on itself. 

Ashley stopped the engine and looked back, making sure there were no more of the metal heads and once she was satisfied she started the engine again and headed down the underpass. Fighting a few more Geth along the way. Eventually the road came to a dead end, and ordering the Normandy to collect the Mako, the Commander, Krogan and Marine made their way through the pass. Whoever this Doctor T'Soni was, the Geth were determined to stop the three from making their way to her. Wherever she was it was obvious that the Geth had been ordered to stop any and all rescuers from getting to the archaeologist. 

“I hope this T'Soni woman is worth all this aggro” Ashley commented as she ducked from a rocket launchers attack. 

“She is an expert on all things Prothean” Shepard retorted “although I am more concerned about who her mother is and whether or not she is with Saren and the Geth like her mother” And fired at another Geth Hunter that had de-cloaked beside her. 

“Even so skipper...its all too shifty for my liking”

“Everything is too shifty for your liking Chief” Shepard pulled her down and covered her own head, grinning as Wrex rose up and fired a discarded rocket launcher into the watchers nest that rose above them, the incinerating bodies falling to the earth. 

When they had managed to get rid of the Geth from the observation areas, they had to deal with more of them by the mines entrance, not to mention a big bloody Colossus that was blocking their path. To Cassie, it was becoming painfully obvious that the Geth did not want them getting into the ruins under any circumstances. She sent Wrex and Ashley to covered positions and looked above her. There, just above her head, but, out of the line of fire. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and began to climb, dodging stray gunfire as Wrex focused on the Geth stalkers that were making life more than a little difficult. She had a met a few Krogan in her time, but there was something about Wrex that made him likeable, approachable. 

He carried sorrow in his heart, not just for the fate of his people at the hands of the Turians and Salarians, but for the fact that the Krogan had been reduced to clans that liked to hire themselves out as muscle or mercenaries, he was a proud Krogan and it showed in his stature,. Maybe he was the last of what the Krogan had once represented, she hoped not but if it was to be true, then Wrex was the best of them. 

Ashley ducked behind some cover, then popped out and fired a carnage shot into the Geth Troopers that surrounded the Colossus. She saw Cassie climbing the outside, ducking every so often and punching a Geth that got too close. 

“What is she doing!” She exclaimed incredulously to no one in particular.

Wrex glanced up and seemed to read the trajectory and path of his new comrade “Oh this should be good” he rumbled.

“What should be good, what do you know? Wrex?”

Wrex didn't answer but he moved Williams back as a Geth Hunter de-cloaked beside her and with the butt of his shotgun, he caved the head in. Ashley muttered a thanks and closed her eyes as the ricocheted of the Colossus's blast reminded her of what she had seen on Eden Prime. 

They watched their Commander as she unhooked something from her belt, took a run up and lept across the gap onto the back of the Colossus. Ashley stared open mouthed as her Commander hung on like she was at a rodeo riding a prize bull. She was terrified, Wrex on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying the spectacle. He brought his arms together fists clashing against each other. He had gone from being mildly interested in the Commander to respecting her. 

Cassie slammed some timed timed grenades on both sides of the Colossus and jumped off somersaulting through the air and landing near a container, “Now Wrex!” she yelled into her radio. 

Wrex shouldered a discarded rocket launcher and fired as the Commander ran for cover. As the rockets hit the Colossus, the grenades went off rendering it to a smouldering hulk of metal.

“Shepard, that was awesome!” Wrex laughed and clapped her hand “You got a quad on you human”

“Thanks Wrex, I’ll take it as a compliment”

“It was meant as one, think I might like you after all”

Cassie smirked and saw Ashley walk over “Everything OK chief?”

“You are.....a maniac” 

“I prefer the term unconventional” Cassie grinned.

“You could have been killed! The first Human Spectre and you could have been killed!”

Cassie's grin faded “I am still a soldier Williams, if me being a spectre is going to hinder my job as a soldier than they can take it back. I won't let others do something while I sit back too scared about loosing my edge and new status”

“I didn't mean any insult Commander...its just I have never seen anything like that!”

Cassie drew her rifle “Come on lets go find our Prothean expert”

 

The three of them stood before the suspended figure of the Asari, Wrex shook his head, he had already thought the Prothean design a bit homey, now this Asari was suspended through her own actions. The Asari explained that she had hidden in here from the Geth, once they had found their way through using the mining laser Shepard had stopped for a moment, almost as if she too was held by the same security that held the Asari. 

“Wait a minute Skipper she might be working with Saren” Ashley pointed out. 

“What? I am not working for that Turian bastard and I have not seen my mother in decades!” Liara snapped.

“Yeah so why were they after you then? Think fast Miss Prothean expert before I break through there and make you talk!”

“Williams!” Cassie warned “If she were with Saren and the Geth I doubt they would be trying to kill her” Shepard walked over to the console and tapped a couple of buttons, Liara dropped to the ground and heaved a sigh of relief “Apologies Doctor T'Soni, we have had a rough ride getting through here. Why do you think Benezia is working with Saren?”

“I do not know, I do not know why they would want me either, do you think Benezia is more involved than I first thought?”

“No idea” Williams growled “She's your mother!” 

Liara lowered her eyes and Cassie felt like barracking Williams, right now this was not the time nor the place for her catty remarks. 

“I said enough...Princess” Cassie added causing Ashley to baulk. “We can discuss this later and its time we made it back to the ship....what the fuck!”

The ground shook violently, each tremble more ferocious then the last. “The whole place is coming down!” Wrex warned.

“Is there a way out of here?” Ashley asked the Asari.

“Yes there is an elevator that will take us back to the surface, at least I think that’s what it does. Come on!”

 

Cassie sat in her quarters. The fight out of that ruin had been as intense as the one going in. A Krogan Battlemaster of all things. They barely got out of there with their lives and then to top it all the bloody council were on her case about it. 

Teevos was gracious enough to accept that saving lives were the priority, she also told Shepard that Matriarch Benezia would never allow anyone to take her daughter by force. Valen said maybe she didn't know and Sparatas muttered that maybe they didn't know about her, then went on to berate the Commander over the destruction of the ruins. 

He was going to be an ass hole that was obvious, very obvious. He was still smarting from the human putting the Turian in his place and reminding him that a Turian is responsible for something that they could not deny. 

She picked her coffee mug up and glanced at her comms panel to see it flashing. She pressed it and smiled as her mothers face appeared before her. XO Hannah Shepard, of the Kilimanjaro.

“Hi mum” Cassie set her mug down “Not often I hear from you”

“Just a quick call honey, wanted to congratulate you on your new status and I have a favour to ask.”

“You never have to ask me a favour mum, what’s up?”

Hannah Shepard ran a hand through her red hair “I haven't heard from Alan for a few weeks. He went with his unit to a place in the Artemis Tau system, I am – concerned”

Cassie smirked a little “He's probably on some RandR, forgotten to let you know he was alive” 

“Even so, whenever he has done special operations with Admiral Kohuku he has always contacted me after, and a friend of mine in Operations says that Kohuku doesn’t know where they are either.”

Cassie frowned a little. She would normally have put this down to marines forgetting to inform their masters about their whereabouts. But Alan’s unit were for small recon and investigation missions. Sometimes they were inserted into the most dangerous areas of space, blacked out from their families for weeks at a time, Alan always let his mum know when he was home. But for their CO to not even know what had happened to them, this did not bode well. 

“I'm in the Artemis Tau at the moment, I’ll look into it mum, sure there is nothing to worry about though”

“I better go Cassie...”

“Mum before you do, what do you know about the Williams family?”

Hannah paused for a moment “Why do you ask?

“I have a Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams aboard, rescued her from Eden Prime, I looked at her tech scores and everything else, she should be serving in space, not on some colonial world.”

Hannah shook her head “Her grandfather was the commander of the Shanxi Garrison, he surrendered to save his men and his people. Terra Firma were not happy about it and he paid the price, unfortunately so have his family.”

“Blackballed?”

“Yeah and as long as Terra Firma have a say in politics, then they always will be. You don't let them  
dictate to you because believe me, when they find out that a Williams is on the Normandy they will suggest you remove her...but if I know my daughter then they will be barking up the wrong tree.”

“More polite then I would have put it.” Cassie smiled “OK mum I'll let you get back to work and as soon as I find Alan, I'll let you know.”

“I love you Cassandra Shepard, the first Human Spectre, I am the proudest mum in the universe”

“I love you too mum, take care” 

Cassie sat back and smiled to herself. Her mother was the overprotective mother hen, and grandmother too. Alan’s wife lived on Horizon with their twin daughters Grace and Una. Cassie picked the photo up and looked in the corner. 

“To the best auntie in the world...love Grace and Una” 

Grace was a typical girly girl, ten years old and already into make up and dresses, Una was like her aunt, a tomboy with dreams of being in the alliance like her Daddy and her aunty and granny. Isla was a colonial Security officer. She had joined them after retiring from the Alliance when she married Alan. 

Cassie ran a finger down the picture of the girls, their mum and dad and set it back on her desk. When this business with Saren was over, she was going to go see them, it had been a year since she last saw her nieces. That would have to change, they were her life and she hated not being able to see them as regular as she would have liked. 

Her memory jogged a little, she remembered seeing the Admiral after she was made a Spectre, he had been given the run around by the sound of it. He did not sound happy either. “Joker do me a favour, system to system in this sector, I want the sensors set for any alliance radio comms”

“You got it Commander”

“Let me know the moment you hear anything” 

“Will do ma'am” 

She didn't tell Joker why she wanted him to do that, Alan was his best friend, ever since they had beaten some bullies on Arcturus station for picking on Joker when he was a kid. They thought it funny that the kid with bracer’s on his legs would even dream of being a pilot. Alan and Cassie showed them otherwise and both Alan and Joker had a lot in common, same caustic humour, same blunt outlook on life, it was no wonder they hit it off. 

She got up and lay on her bed, picking up her pad she began to read up on Shanxi.


	9. A favour for my Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard briefs her team on her plans

At first the voice cut through the Commanders sleep, like a haze, eventually once her brain recognised she was being called, she opened her eyes and wearily pressed the comms panel by her bedside.

“Joker?” She asked in a voice laden with sleep.

“Sorry to wake you Commander, but I have picked up that distress call you asked me to find for you. Heading into the Sparta cluster now. ETA forty-five minuets”

She thanked him and grabbing a towel and a clean uniform headed out of her quarters and into the crew shower block. When she came out she bumped into Ashley and Liara, “Everything ok Commander?” Ashley asked “Its half four in the morning and Joker woke us all.”

“Let me grab some breakfast and a coffee and I'll be more human to tell you all. Where's everyone else?”

“Tali is on her way up, Garrus and Wrex are with Kaidan in the men’s shower block” Liara told her. 

“We are equipped for Tali to have a shower, right?” Ashley frowned “I wouldn't want her to catch a virus or anything?”

“Engineer Adams saw to that for her yesterday” Cassie replied and went to the mess hall.

By the time everyone joined her she had cooked up a fried breakfast and two special Dextro breakfasts for Tali and Garrus. She motioned to the plates, the coffee and juice and told them to help themselves. She pointed to a half rack of bacon and told Wrex that was his. Having been party to a Krogan breakfast once before in her life she knew how they could eat, besides her mother told them how she had seen a Krogan demolish a whole rack of Lamb once. She was not about to take any chances on her crew not having anything to eat for a few days.

Once they had sat down Garrus rubbed his eyes a little “Is there something on Saren?” he asked. 

“No. My mum called last night, she said that she hadn't heard from my brother in a few weeks and she was concerned. I know this is not Saren specific, but, seeing as Admiral Hackett takes us off on half arsed Alliance can't be bothered missions, this sounded more important to me. Besides after the Geth arrived on Therum, its clear that the Geth are active in this arena, and if my brothers squad has encountered them, well, I want to make sure they are all safe and sound.” Cassie explained. 

“Who is your brothers commander?” Wrex asked.

“He is the commander of his unit but he answers directly to Admiral Kohuku”

“Kohuku?” Kaidan frowned “Wasn't he asking Alliance command for the whereabouts of one of his squads?” 

Cassie chewed some bacon and egg and reached for some toast, nodding as she did. “I am sure its nothing more than a bunch of lads and lassies, celebrating whatever mission they were one and forgetting to call home. Not only will my brother get a ear bashing from me, but he has a worried as hell mother and a wife who could biotically rip him a new one at a thousand paces.”

Ashley and Garrus sniggered a little. “So, is he N7?” Kaidan asked.

“No N6” Cassie picked her coffee up and swallowed some, savouring the taste of it. So much better than some of the caffeine she had to endure over the last few months. Grabbing this from the Citadel when she realised they were going after Saren and needed more than thick mud in their systems she had ordered something more decent. They were going after Saren, the Quartermaster stores could spare it. Her crew deserved it.

She shrugged a little “Besides never know, might find something linking the Geth in this sector to Saren, after all, the Geth are going to war and it appears to be against Organics and their infrastructure. Tali, why do you think the Geth have emerged from the veil after all this time?”

Tali pushed her finished plate away and coughed a little to clear to her throat “It has to do with Saren and the Reapers, I suspect as I told you on the Citadel, that the Geth see the Reapers as everything they want. A merging of Organic and AI intelligence into one glorious transcendence, for some reasons the Geth see Saren as a prophet and if what Captain Anderson says is true and Saren hates all humans, than attacking Human colonies and human assets would be something they would carry out for him.”

“They are quite thorough” Liara murmured, still a little uncomfortable around Ashley. “They took that entire Mining Colony on Therum.”

“But there were no Dragons Teeth” Wrex pointed out, “at least we didn't see any”

“They were inside the buildings” Liara told him “It hit the news net last night, Alliance investigators went in and found the dead and those that had been turned into Husks, men women and children” She lowered her eyes. 

“Synthetic bastards” Garrus snarled and curled his fists. 

“So, what does the Dragons teeth do exactly?” Kaidan asked. 

“Tali?” Cassie turned to the Quarian “I know that you, Adams and the Doc were working on something, care to share?”

Tali shifted her position slightly, a sign that she was nervous but also pleased to share her knowledge “It seems that the victim is impaled onto the spike much like you witnessed on Eden Prime.”

“Yeah not sure I want to see that again” Ashley whispered.

Tali nodded a little “The nutrients from the victims body are drained away leaving them in a husk like state, and over time, whatever is inside the Dragons Teeth converts the body and what’s left into – well to take an example from an old Terran film character – Zombie, without the decay. Adams called it a techno-zombie”

“And they are controlled by the Geth?” Liara asked.

“Yes, through implants that the Dragons Teeth incorporated into the husk form, whatever made the victim human, is long gone, now they are mindless drones for the Geth, sort of cannon fodder, to throw at the enemy, and they are not softies, they can really hit”

“Ones fine, a group of them...well we saw that on Eden Prime too” Ashley remarked “They are dangerous in packs.”

Cassie told them to finish up and she would meet them down in the hanger when Joker told them they were ready to leave.


	10. He ain't heavy, he's my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Kohukus men are missing and one of them is Shepards twin brother...Alan.

Eidolus was a planet that was used as target practise by the meteors that constantly crashed into its surface. The vast deserts of silicate sand made it easier to traverse and the Mako had already discovered an ID tag from a mummified Salarian. They had also managed to get some readings off metal fragments. For the missing marines there was no sign, but Joker had said that the distress signal he had picked up emanated from here. 

Somewhere. 

Kaidan was not sure why all of them were on this trip, but Shepard had explained that should any marine need help, and if there were Geth in the area, then someone would need to help any wounded marines whilst the others dealt with the Geth. 

Garrus was driving, the Turian watched the silent Commander out of the corner of his eyes. Her face was grim set and stoic. If the thought of her brother and his unit in danger affected her, as surely it must, she didn't show it. He noticed that there were occasional breaks of rocky headland but, for the most part there was a lot of desert. 

Wrex told Garrus to slow down and pointed. In the distance there was a burning wreck. Cassie glanced at the readout, an M29 Grizzly, a troop carrier mainly used for long term planetary campaigns, the old Battle Taxi as it was affectionately known, could deploy troops into any area, but its bulk made it unsuitable for drops that needed an more immediate attention, hence the invention of the Mako. 

“Is that their carrier?” Ashley asked, peering over Cassie's shoulder as Garrus slowed the engine and approached the burning Grizzly carefully and cautiously. 

“Its someone’s” Garrus muttered then yelped “SPIRITS” 

Wrex dived into the gun seat as a giant Thresher Maw suddenly erupted from the ground right beside the burning wreck. Cassie's eyes widened as suddenly her head was filled with screams of her dying unit on Akuze, she quashed the image ruthlessly and told Garrus to stay out of its line of fire. 

Wrex was whooping for joy every time that the Mako's cannon struck home. Although the Mako took a couple of hits. It was unnerving that the Maws acid went right through their shields, Garrus's skill and Wrex's sharp shooting made sure that the Maw paid the ultimate price. With a scream that sounded like it came from another world, it vanished, the acidic blood staining the sand where it died. 

Garrus swerved the Mako to a halt and they all got out, weapons raised, Cassie frowned then, a groan escaped her lips as she saw one body and sprinted towards it. Her legs felt heavy as she approached the body of the Marine. She crouched down and turned him over, then screwed her eyes up, his acid torn features leaving not much left to identify him, his name badge did that. 

Lieutenant Commander Alan Shepard. 

She sank to her knees and hung her head. Her brother, her twin brother, as fearless as she, his sense of humour balancing her more serious nature. Proud when his twin had got the acclaimed and much elusive N7 rank, she had been so proud of him when he got his N6 rank.

Kaidan shook his head “The distress beacon was dropped on the Thresher Maws nest” He walked round with Ashley, none of them seeing the Commander, bowed head and shaking body. “This was deliberate.”

“Goddess, Commander Shepard” Liara put her hand to her mouth.

Ashley lowered her gun as she saw her skipper knelt by the body of one of the men. “Its her brother” Ashley whispered and crossed herself, silently commending the marines souls to the afterlife and into gods hands. 

“I am sorry Gunnery Chief, what was that you did?” Liara asked. 

“Its a blessing for the dead” Ashley replied quietly “I'll explain more later, now doesn't seem the time Doctor T'Soni”

“Of course”

Garrus and Wrex approached the Commander with Tali and all three saw the anger that simmered in the human woman’s eyes. 

“They are all the Admirals men, Commander” Tali hesitantly said “Lieutenant Alenko says this was done deliberately.”

She nodded, not saying anything for a moment then stood up “Joker, bring the Normandy down, we have some bodies to take home”

“Yes Commander”

“And Joker....one of them is Alan”

Joker was silent for a long time then, his voice respectful said “Understood Commander.”

“I'm sorry Jeff”

“Me too Cassie, coming in now ETA Five minutes”

Cassie stared at the other bodies for a moment or two then, she brought herself to attention and saluted them. Ashley, Kaidan and Garrus followed suit, Wrex bowed his head, Tali did the same and Liara closed her eyes. 

Cassie sat beside her brothers coffin, her hand resting against it and her eyes closed. She wanted to cry but she would not allow herself to do that, she would find which bastards set that distress beacon down and she would make them pay. 

She said she would take Alan home to Horizon, and she would. Once she had seen the Admiral, he deserved to know what had happened. Besides maybe he could give her some more answers, either that or she could go ask Anderson, if anyone would understand the motives behind this, then he would. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Liara standing behind her. 

“I am sorry for the loss of your brother Commander.” 

“Liara” Cassie shut her emotions off and turned to face the Asari “What brings you down here?” 

“I wanted to pay my respects to the dead” She admitted “and I wanted to see how you were, this...cannot be easy for you, especially after Acuze”

Shepard scowled a little, it was obvious that the Asari was checking up on her or reading into her, and although she wanted to believe it was idle curiosity, she believed it was more to do with the Prothean beacon. 

“You checking up on me Liara?”

Liara blushed a little “I have never travelled on a human vessel before Shepard, I wanted to know more about you, I read up on how you survived the incident on Akuze, where a Thresher Maw wiped out not only the colony but your entire squad. You interest me Shepard”

“Me or the beacon?”

“No, at first I admit the beacon did have something to do with my initial interest but, its more than that, there is something compelling about you”

“So I am no longer an interesting specimen to study?” 

“Shepard that was not what I meant!” Liara blushed furiously. 

Cassie held her hand up “Its OK Liara, I was joking that’s all.” 

“Joking? By the Goddess you must think I am incredibly dense...anyway I came to pay my respects to the dead and um I wanted to see if you were OK”

“I am fine Liara.”

“Well I’ll say goodnight”

“Goodnight Liara” 

Cassie watched her leave and returned her attention to her brothers casket, and that of his team. She had resolved to stay and watch over them all night, ensure their journey to the afterlife was a safe one. Before the interment she had place two silver coins over each of the teams eyes. 

Tali had asked what she was doing and Cassie explained that it was an ancient Terran custom, to pay the ferryman to allow the soul passage to the afterlife. It dated back to the ancient world of Terra’s earlier civilisations, but it was something that Cassie had read about as a child, and had kept to the traditions. When Tali had asked her what would happen if there was no payment for the ferryman, Cassie told her that the soul was left to wander the world of the living. No payment, no afterlife. 

She rose to her feet, she had to make that call, she had already called Alan’s wife, that had been hard but this one was going to be even harder and she was not sure she was going to be able to do it. She had done this before, too many times but, this was her own brother, how the hell was she going to tell her mother that her only son was dead. 

It was bad enough telling Islay, and she wanted to be there in the room with her not over some QEC holographic interface telling her sister-in-law that her brother was dead. Isla's eyes had lowered and Cassie wanted to reach out to her, hold her and tell her that she was so sorry. But, the woman that she was soon showed and she made Cassie promise to bring Alan home, that was something she could do. She would see them all then. 

Now as she said her final goodnight to her twin brother, her memory flooded with memories that she rarely thought about. The rough housing, the fact that Alan Shepard had only ever been put on his arse by a girl twice, once was his wife in a friendly sparring match and the former time had been his twin sister. 

He had been their mothers solace, the man of the house even before the term would apply to him, he was her baby boy, all that she had left of their father, wrapped up in one package, the image of his father and a reminder to Hannah Shepard of what she had lost, and gained. 

Cassie took a deep breath and shakily brought herself to attention, saluting the caskets. “See you at the bar one day bro” She whispered “Mines a large one.”

She made her way out of the makeshift morgue and up towards her quarters, her mother needed to hear this from her. No one else. This was not going to be good.


	11. Alcohol and confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to find out who killed her brother and his team, Cassie has a surprising visit from the Chief and an alcohol induced evening leads to a confession

Her quarters were dimmed, she sat staring at the blank screen, for what had seemed like hours. Her mothers features engrained upon her memory like indelible ink. Unlike her Sister-in-law whom she had skirted the details with, she had told her mother what they had found and how Alan and his squad had died. 

Her mother was an alliance navy officer, she would have found out if Cassandra had sugar coated it, not that Cassie ever would, she had more respect for her mother than some faceless message, or some ranking officer she didn't know, telling her her son was dead. 

She heard her door chime and called out to come in. Kaidan and Ashley walked into the CO's quarters. 

“We er just wanted to check on you Commander” Alenko nervously said. 

“Check on me? Why?”

“Well your brother and his squad.....”

“I am fine Alenko, but thanks for the concern” 

Kaidan nodded and looked around nervously then excused himself and left. Ashley however didn't. She sat on the seat across from the Commander and watched her for a moment. She remembered the time her father had died, how her sisters had cried but her and her mother had to remain strong, it was to be expected in their lives, but that didn't make it any easier. 

“Something on your mind Chief?” Cassie quietly asked, not looking at Ashley and consulting her data pad. 

That was how a Commander acted, put aside their own personal grief and carry on as if nothing had happened. Except it had happened and over the last few weeks Ash had got a better grasp on her Commander than many had. 

She might not show she was upset, but it was there, simmering, and she was certain that whomever was responsible for her brother and his squads murder would pay. “Skipper, where's our next destination?”

“You mean after we have taken the marines to the citadel? Horizon” 

“What about that call from Danteas?”

“What call from Danteas and whose Danteas?”

Ashley supposed that Joker had informed her and not the Commander for obvious reasons. “Apparently there are some pirates holding Nasana Danteas sister for blackmail. She's a powerful Asari on the Citadel and asked us for help”

“Oh, well we'll get to it” Cassie turned in her seat and getting up poured herself a large glass of Islay Scotch. She poured another, less then her measure and handed it to Williams. “I guess I was a little short with Alenko huh?”

“A little but under the circumstances, I am sure he will understand. You know um..there’s a lower deck rumour that you and Doctor T'Soni are....well you know”

Cassie arched an eyebrow and cocked her head a little “No, I don't know”

“Well that the Asari is interested in you.”

“She can be as interested in me as she likes,....the feeling is I assure you not mutual. But I like the way the crew gossips about my private life”

“You know how the scuttlebutt goes Skipper, when someone as attractive as an Asari shows an interest in our Commander, well its bound to cause some raised eyebrows.”

Cassie turned fully round “And you believe the shipboard gossip?”

Ashley shook her head vigorously “No, I don't, but I do believe she is interested in you, I just didn't believe it was reciprocated”

Shepard regarded her for a moment then sat back in her seat “It was not right what they did to your Grandfather Chief,” Ashley stared at her “My mum knew him and my dad would have been under his authority.”

“Must think I am pretty stupid huh? To go into a profession where my entire family is blackballed because of some politicians asses getting slapped”

“So tell me about yourself Chief,”

“Is this a psyche evaluation?” Ashley arched an eyebrow.

“No, its one friend wanting to get to know another.”

“You first” Ashley sat back in her seat. “I already know that you are a hot shot poker player, the hero of Akuze, one of the few N7 designated soldiers, and a closet pool shark”

Cassie smirked a little “OK I was born on the SSV Winston Churchill, but spent a lot of my childhood on Arcturus. Alan and I were still toddlers when dad died, so I have no real memories of him, except from what my mother and Captain Anderson have told me. Alan...he was the joker, hence why he and Joker hit it off so well, me, well I am a little more serious but my sense of humour is....weird so I have been told.”

“Yeah, you got a natural poker face, no wonder you're so good at it” Ashley remarked. 

“We'd visit earth every other tour and I got into extreme sports, Alan got into baseball. I liked the high octane adrenalin junkie stuff, still do, I have lost count the amount of times my mother nearly had grey hairs over night with my antics.”

Ashley laughed a little “You know I am a little like that, dad would say I got it from my grandfather, and it was enough to drive him crazy at times.”

“You got any sisters? Brothers?” 

“Three other sisters and I am the eldest. I guess that’s why I like Tali, she reminds me of my younger sister Sarah. She's pretty tough”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well she can kick ass...”

Cassie listened as Ashley told her about her family and her sisters. She seemed to have a great affection for her kid sister, although she loved her sisters equally, Cassie had the feeling Sarah was her favourite. And it was true, over the last few days Ashley had spent some time with Tali, learning about her people and why they had to wear the environmental suits. 

Ashley looked at her watch and baulked. “Good job its my shift off tomorrow or I am not going to be fit for anything. Haven't stayed up this late since Nirahli got her demob date with the dog squad.”

“Dog squad?” 

“That was my squad in the 2-12” Ash sighed “I am the only one left....anyway here’s to the 2-12 and the boys and girls of Alan Shepards squad, may they get to heaven half an hour before the devil knows their dead.”

“Hooyah” Shepard clinked her class against Ashley’s and watched as the chief drained the liquid and got up slowly. 

“Um maybe this isn't the time to tell you skipper...but...maybe I was a little concerned about the rumours about you and T'Soni”

“Why? And maybe you better sit down again Chief...guess you can't hold your liquor that well huh?”

“Normally I can...oh fuck pour me another will yer.”

“Is that a wise idea?”

Ashley held her glass insistently and Cassie filled it a little “I um...I must admit I was a little jealous”

“Is this the real Ashley talking? Or the booze?”

“I never say anything I don't mean skipper...and the booze helps me not be so blunderingly stupid about it. I have never looked at another woman like this....but....well you know I am fond of you...”

Cassie set her glass down and reaching out took Ashley’s hands in hers and leaning forward kissed her cheek.

“If when you wake up and you remember this conversation then we will talk some more,” She pressed her comms panel “Kaiden could you pop into my quarters a moment, I think the chief needs some help back to her bunk”

“On my way Commander.”

“Sleep tight Ash..I have a feeling you are going to regret the booze”

“The booze maybe, you knowing how I feel...no”

Ashley let her hands fall as the door opened, Kaidan came in and gently helped the Gunnery Chief up. Shaking her head Cassie watched as he walked a protesting Ashley out. The smile faded from her face as the door shut and she ordered the lights out.


	12. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nassana Dantias has asked the first human spectre to try and find her sister...

Garrus waited whilst Tali took the mineral samples from the surrounding rocks and confirmed that it was Gold. Shepard, on any other day might have quipped a joke or something, but not today. She had listened to the message from a Nasana Danteas, but had no interest in helping some embassy woman with her problems. 

Still they had come down here to gather some mineral samples, and also see if the bastards that killed her brother and his squad were still here. Garrus had mentioned that it was highly unlikely that the killers of Lt-Commander Shepard and his squad were still around, but, before she left the system and headed back to Citadel space, Cassie wanted to to be sure, one hundred percent sure. 

The Mako drove lazily along, Tali cast her new friend a sideways glance and decided to lighten the mood. 

“Did you see Gunnery Sargent Williams this morning, she looked like she was ill”

Cassie chuckled a little, the first real sign of humour on the Commanders part for two days. “She has a hangover Tali,”

“Too much to drink?” 

Garrus's laughter from the co-pilots chair sounded nice, he had a deep yet harmonic quality to his voice. Cassie was suddenly struck by the ancient Raptor dinosaurs and how palaeontologists said that they might have communicated in such a manner. It was easy to forget that on Earth Raptores evolved into birds. The giant birds of prey and others. She wondered if Turians had the same evolution process, or something similar at any rate. 

“She tried to match the Commander, drink for drink and it didn't work.”

“Ohhh yes Doctor Chakwas said you could drink a Krogan under the bar, maybe you'll have to do that with Wrex sometime” Tali suggested. 

Cassie nodded a little, maybe a night like that at some point would chase her demons away, demons that still haunted her, and lately Akuze had sprung back into her mind. She kept her vision straight ahead. 

Tali was about to say something else when she pointed “What is that?”

It looked like a giant colony building, but who would want to build a colony out here, it was so remote and the air was poisonous to breathe without a hazard suit. Thankfully Shepards armour held all the equipment necessary for her to survive hazard environments. Her N7 helmet being the best piece of equipment she could ever own. 

The grey metallic walls looked like they had seen better days, and the barricades around the front told them that there was something not right. The shield warning on the Mako flashed. 

“SNIPERS!” Garrus yelled.

“Get up on the roof Garrus, show me why you are the best Sniper this side of Palavan!” Cassie ordered. 

Garrus didn't need telling twice, he picked his Viper up and climbed out onto the roof. He didn't need to tell Shepard to slow down, she was avoiding the sniper fire, more accurately now Garrus was on the roof. 

He pressed a button at the side and the gun extended into its more familiar shape. Garrus Vakarian was not only former Turian Military and C-Sec, but he happened to be one of the best snipers from Palavan. He could use most other weapons, his military training had covered that for him, but when it came to the Sniper rifle, not one of his squad mates or commanders could touch him. He had an affinity with it, almost like a harmonious relationship. She looked after him and he looked after her. He had even taken to naming her, Senmata, a Turian snake more venomous then some Terran serpents and her venom was the rounds she spat at his command, which at the moment happened to be incendiary rounds.

He quickly accounted for the wind and the fact that the Mako was moving around to avoid any more damage to her, the guns blazing, he peered through the scope, lined up his shot, holding his breath he squeezed the trigger with no more pressure than he would holding a baby’s finger and let loose his shot.

Cassie stared, she had followed Garrus's trajectory and watched as one by one the snipers fell, even the most difficult shots that she doubted even she could make, he made look easy. A new respect for officer Vakarian suddenly surfaced. Tali was making short work of the ground troops and she was pleased to see that Tali had a good eye too. Although Tali preferred to be more up close and personal with a shotgun.

Shepard had always wondered if the environmental suit that Tali wore was bulky but no it wasn't, the Quarian moved with the grace of a dancer, each blast from her shotgun hit home and if they didn't then a shot from Garrus put them down. This was just what the Commander needed, something to shoot, something to vent her anger on, scum to set on their ways to whatever awaited them. 

They cleared the area and moved into the building. Garrus took a moment to get his bearings and chose a spot high above them. He signalled the Commander through her helm comm and Cassie, along with Tali moved into the room, Tali's shotgun rang out in harmony with Shepards SMG and Pistol. 

The fire fight itself took a little over two minutes, Shepard winced as a bullet went through her shields and caught her shoulder. Tali caught her as she dropped her pistol and pulled her behind a series of stacked crates. The Asari laughed and both women covered their heads as the crates were reduced to nothing more than splinter. 

Cassie snarled a little and popped up over the top and fired her SMG, the Asari moved but couldn't avoid all the fire, a shotgun burst from Tali took her shields down and a shot to the head from Garrus put her on the floor. Tali watched for a moment to see if the Asari was going to get up again and when she didn't she crouched by Shepards side and inspected the human woman’s shoulder. 

She took some medi-gel from her pouch and applied it to the Commanders shoulder. “Thanks Tali” 

“Maybe you should take a break from ground missions for a few days” Tali told her. “Perhaps your focus is not all there.”

Shepard ruefully agreed and got to her feet as Garrus joined them. “I checked the rooms and found this.” he transferred some information to Cassie's Omni-tool, she read it and arched an eyebrow “So she knew, she knew her sister was a what? Slaver?” Garrus nodded as Tali read the information over Shepards shoulder “and she sent us to do her dirty work for her?” Garrus nodded again “What would happen if this was leaked?”

Garrus's cheeks flexed a little, they did when he was in thought about something. More likely the Turian was recalling all of Citadel law that he knew, and he knew a lot of it. 

“She would be brought before the Asari Councillor, asked to explain her actions and more than likely, discreetly dismissed from service and sent back to Thessia, or maybe Ilium, the further from Teevos the better I suspect”

“No one thinks that I am their damned executioner to be used as they see fit” Cassie got to her feet “Garrus, send that info to whomever needs to see it. Teach that bitch a lesson she won't forget”

“I'll do that as soon as we are aboard the Normandy.”

“Then lets go home.” She felt Tali and Garrus wrap protective arms around her and let them help her to the Mako. Tali guided the vehicle into a clearing and radioed the Normandy for a pick up.


	13. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning her brothers body to Horizon its time for the Commander to have a word with the Chief.

The crew of the Normandy returned to their vessel. It had been a long week on Horizon, not just because they were getting some R n R, but, their Commander was laying her brother to rest. Cassie was at the CIC with two girls either side of her and she was pointing out to them the different places on the galaxy map. The tall woman beside her smiled gratefully as her sister-in-law answered her daughters questions and made a promise to come back and see them soon. Cassie kissed both the girls and hugged her sister-in-law.

“You need anything...” She started to say but was cut off but a pair of fingers against her lips.

“I just need you to be you” Islay Shepard smiled sadly “You promise me that you will find these bastards no matter how long it takes you, and make them pay for what they did to Alan and his crew” Cassie held her hand and nodded “I better get the girls back, come on young ladies, time to say goodbye to Auntie Cassie, and Uncle Joker.”

Joker had made his way to the CIC and was besieged by hugs and kisses from the twins. He smiled widely and stroked their noses “You remember what I taught you?” He asked, they nodded “That’s OK then. I'll come visit soon” He promised and kissed Islay's cheek. 

He waited for his friend to say her goodbyes and with Islay’s help walked them to the airlock door and waited for them to leave the walkway before retaking his seat.

“And just what had you been teaching them?” Cassie leant on the back of his chair as the Normandy began her start up routine. 

“Ah now that’s between me and them” He mischievously said “But not to worry Cass, they got Uncle Joker watching over them. I might have brittle bones but anyone who fucks them over will have me to deal with, and I have a thousand ways to make the pain last.”

Cassie shook her head a little “Sometimes Jeff, you can be a big softy where the twins are concerned.”

“My god-daughters, course I am but err lets not tell everyone OK? I do have a reputation to consider.”

She squeezed his shoulder very lightly and went to leave then stopped “Jeff, thanks for what you said at his grave site. It meant a lot to my mum and me”

“Look” he turned round “I was the kid with the brittle bones, the butt of the big kids jokes and bullying tactics, you and Alan..you didn't care, you treated me like one of your own, more so when my mom died. Alan was my brother too Cassie, just like you're my sister, how could I not?” he gave her a quick smile then turned back to face the view before him “Anyway ready to leave when you are Commander”

She heard the slight catch in his voice and heaving a heavy sigh she took one last look out the port window and nodded “Time to go Joker, we have a rogue Spectre to catch”

“Aye aye” He settled back in his seat “course if we find the bastards that killed Alan and his squad we'll get them too wont we?”

“You know it Joker. Lets go set a course for Feros, that was next on out agenda” 

“Aye aye Ma'am” A few moments later the Normandy left Horizon and Cassie watched it vanish until she could see it no more, then returned to her quarters. 

 

She came into the canteen to see Ashley, Wrex, Kaidan, Garrus, Tali and Liara sitting down for dinner. Wrex had a whole rack of ribs and was happily eating his way through them. “I tell yer Shep,” he munched “Your sister-in-law makes great food, this is amazing.”

“You took her recipe?” Shepard asked incredulously. 

“She let me taste a couple, what was this sauce?”

“Barbecue” Cassie replied, fixing herself a coffee and perching against the serving counter “She makes the best spare ribs this side of the Traverse”

“Man, I think I found a new food I love” Wrex grinned and carried on eating. Ashley pulled a face and shook her head as she watched Wrex eat. Tali and Garrus couldn't believe that was Wrex's third helping and Kaidan marvelled at the amount of food the Krogan was eating,

Liara however had her attention fixed on the Commander, Cassie pretended not to notice. She was well aware of Liara's crush on her, and she was not about to give the ships gossip network any more ammunition. She loved the Normandy and her crew but, as she well knew, the ships scuttlebutt could make or break a career, a powerful force ship board gossip. She focused her view on the Gunnery Chief. She had not really seen much of Ashley since her confession in Shepards quarters. But then she barely had enough time to breathe. 

As the chatting team glanced up she averted her gaze quickly, less anyone think she was staring and furrowed her brow a little, cleared her throat and set her mug on the side. “We'll be arriving at Feros Colony in 12 hours, we'll all be going on this one, sounds like they might need help if the brief is anything to go by. No contact for over a week. Anyone know anything about the place.”

“Owned by Exo-Geni” Garrus replied pulling a face as Wrex let a long and loud belch go. “They are the main corporation behind Human Colony expansion and investigators of Prothean artefacts.”

“You are remarkably well informed on Human Colony procedures” Kaidan arched an eyebrow.

“Not really” Garrus shrugged “When I found out we were going to Feros, I looked it up.”

“Well done that Turian” Cassie set her mug to one side “Least someone is doing their homework. Exo-Geni also get first dibs on any and all Prothean artefacts and any other alien technology not consistent with a Council race” 

“So anything they find that belongs to Asari, Salarian or Turian they have to hand over?” Ashley enquired.

“Yep and technically anything Prothean, but as we know, Corporations have little loopholes they can get round. Something like the beacons on Eden Prime they have to report, something small, they can say they are studying. Exo-Geni are the worst for it.”

“There were rumours of them entering deals with colonists. The Colonists work for them and hand over whatever they find, and they get to live on the Colony free of charge with housing, water and food enough to spare. If nothing was found then the Corporation cut them loose and let them fend for themselves” Kaidan shook his head in disgust “Not very ethical is it”

“What is ethical these days where the promise of money and power exist?” Liara muttered “With all due respect it seems the Human and Salarian Scientific Corporations have the top spot on that little nugget of gold”

“Yeah like the Asari and Turians don't hide things either” Wrex commented “No offence Liara, Garrus, but every single one of us knows that our peoples are not as clean as we want the others to think, its all about power and money” His mouth curled in a huge smile “and the Asari have plenty of it”

Cassie raised her hand to forestall any more arguments “Get yourselves some rest and relaxation.”

“You joining us for a game or two of Skyllian Five Commander?” Kaidan asked.

“No, not tonight, I have a mission report to look over but you kids go have fun”

“Kids” Wrex snorted “I am the oldest one here” 

“Its a term of endearment Wrex. Garrus, did you forward that information onto the relevant authorities?”

“Did you not hear the news Skipper?” Ashley grinned “Good old Garrus here sent it to Emily Wong.”

“You never did?” Shepard started to laugh.

Garrus inclined his head a little in acknowledgement “Lets just say she had to leave the Citadel, in a hurry” 

“Good work Garrus”Shepard watched them file out the room and massaged her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. She picked her mug up and crossing to the peculator, refilled it. 

“Skipper, can I have a word...in private” She almost dropped her mug as Ashley’s voice quietly spoke behind her.

“Errr, jeez, sure Chief you know where the office is” Shepard watched her walk round the quarter and took a deep breath. She had a feeling she knew what this was all about To be honest she had thought about what the Chief had said, unsure if it was just the alcohol or if Williams meant it. It was obvious that Liara, liked her, in a more than friends way, but Cassie did not feel the same and she had told Liara that when Liara had admitted that she had feelings for the Commander. 

She had not wanted to Embarrass Liara, but she was not going to lie to her either. Better she tell her now how things were. But with Ashley, well there was a conundrum. She was attracted to the fiery tanned skinned woman. Everything about her made Shepard attracted to her. Williams spoke as she found, she didn't banter her words and whereas Alenko was the reasoning of the Normandy, then Williams was the Normandy's heart. 

It couldn't have been easy for her working with aliens on the team, especially Garrus, but, she had bonded with them, well maybe not so well with Liara but that was their business. As long as it didn't interfere with the mission and they kept it between themselves then that was fine. 

She had found herself watching the Chief, when she walked into a room, when she was sparring the curve of her toned arms, the sweat glistening from her brow...Shepard pulled herself back from her daydream. Whether she confessed to Ashley that she felt the same, Ashley, now sober and the luxury of a fortnight having passed since her drunken words, would probably site Alliance regulations on fraternisation. 

She stirred the coffee and stopped as realisation dawned, Andersons words ringing in her ears. She was no longer Alliance, she was a Spectre, she didn't answer to the Alliance any more, she answered to the Council, bunch of self aggravating jackasses that they were, she still answered to them, so therefore, she wouldn't be going against any fraternisation rules. 

Picking her mug up she walked into her office to see Ashley standing by her desk. “We need to talk Chief” Cassie set her mug down as Ashley turned around “I think this is long overdue.”

“Skipper...” Ashley began turning as Shepard stopped before her “I meant what I said that day, but we can't, we are officers of the alliance and it would be breaking the rules, no matter what I might want.”

Shepard rested her arms either side of Ashley and shook her head “I am not an officer of the Alliance, the Normandy is not an Alliance vessel, I am a Spectre Ash, the Normandy is a Council vessel for the duration of my tenure as a Spectre” 

“But I am....”

“You are my Gunnery Chief, the heart of the Normandy” Shepard muttered, her lips against Ashley’s neck. 

Ashley swallowed heavily, her head arching a little as the Commanders breath tickled her throat “Skipper...”

“Tell me you do not want this and I will back away,” Shepard whispered “The more I see you Williams, the more you drive me insane. If you hadn't said those words the last time you were here then I would have done. Only I don't need alcohol to aid me”

Ashley lowered her head and smacked the Commanders shoulder “That's unfair, I wanted to tell you but it seemed...”

“Its alright Ash” Cassie smiled a little cutting her off in mid sentence “I just wanted to see you squirm.”

“You are a twat Shepard”

Cassie laughed and rested her forehead against Ashley’s, feeling the other woman’s arms lock around her waist. “How do you want to do this Chief?”

“You don't change how you treat me” Ashley warned “I go on away missions like anyone else” 

“Well DUH” 

“I am no novice, but I have never been with a woman before Skipper, you'll have to bear with me”

“Take as long as you need Chief, just know this, I'll wait as long as it takes.”

“Us Williams Women do not rush into anything you know.”

“Neither do the Shepard Women” Cassie retorted and moved to kiss Ashley's cheek, Ashley turned her head and gave the Commander a light kiss on the lips. With a bow of her head she walked out of the Commanders quarters and made her way back down to her bunk. She had a weapons check to do. 

But her steps were a lot more fulfilled then before.


	14. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human colony on the verge of extinction thanks to the Geth attack, but what is Exo-geni really hiding.

Feros had been a nightmare, there was no ifs or buts about it and when the team had finished, they had all gained a new and deep filled hate for corporations. When they had arrived on Feros it was already a Colony that appeared to be in its dying throws, and being utterly destroyed by the Geth. The people left in the colony were on the brink of exhaustion, they were either excavators, builders or security detail, they were not warriors.

Garrus had mentioned how weird they were acting, and Liara had noted that they were all acting as if their minds were somehow disconnected from their bodies. Cassie split the team in half after their first point of contact. She had Kaidan lead Wrex, Tali and Liara to scout round the actual colony of Zhu's hope itself, set up a perimeter line and defend these poor sods from anything with torch lights for a head. 

She led the other team of herself, Garrus and Ashley, jumping into a Mako and chucking Ashley the keys they had headed towards the main Exo-Geni headquarters. After meeting Juliana Baynan and the other survivors from the main complex of the building they had eventually found a way to stop the Geth, but not before finding a Doctor Elizabeth Baynan. Ashley had noted the young woman had sounded somewhat..evasive, but for the moment they had to deal with the Geth threat.

They did that in spectacular style, discovering along the way that the Exo-Geni scientists had been using the Zhus Hope colony as guinea pigs for some mind controlling creature called the Thorian. After they sent the Geth ship plummeting to its doom they confronted Jeong. Shepard had given him an ultimatum, work on keeping the colonists safe, or she would put him in a hole in the ground.

He took the option for a hole in the ground, thinking he was saving his reputation, he was doing nothing of the sort. He was condemning an entire colony to death just so the Corporation could cover up its mistakes. 

The teams joined up and after dealing with the Colonists in a non-lethal way, with the exception of Fai Dan who had blown his brains out all over Tali, rather than kill any of them. Tali was in complete shock and Liara remained with her as the others ventured into the tunnels under the ship. They had already fought the creepy zombie like creatures but there were more of them down here, especially when they came face to face with the Thorian itself, speaking through an Asari interpreter it told them it would not give up the flesh things, and that they like the one that had come before them, would cause nothing but trouble.

When Shepard enquired about the one that came before, the Asari said Saren. Before Shepard could get any more information the Thorian attacked. 

Ashley and Garrus started shooting at the Thorians arms, whilst Wrex and Kaidan dealt with the creepers, Cassie had an ongoing battle with the Clone. Just when she thought she had killed her, Thorian replicated her. 

Cassie was no biotic but with Kaidans help she managed to dodge a lot of the attacks. The Asari grabbed Alenko in a pull and had hurled him across the floor, if it weren't for Wrex putting his own barriers up and catching the human as easily as he would a child, the human would have gone over the edge and to his death. The Clone had jumped on Cassie and rolled with her blocking the shots from Ashley and Garrus. 

Ashley had panicked for a moment. Her heart had hammered against her chest and the cold hand of fear had crept up her spine. She had lost some close friends over the last six months, she was not about to loose someone she cared deeply for. As the Clone raised a warp encased fist to slam into the already bloody faced human she shot her in the shoulder. 

Shepard had taken the advantage, took a combat knife from her boot and drove it up under the Clones chin, just as Garrus dislodged the last of the Thorians arms, sending it to its death far below.

After that things got a little more complicated. The Real Asari, identifying herself as Shiala told them what had happened. That Benezia had at first tried to steer Saren from his course, but eventually had succumbed to it herself. That the Ship he commanded was called Sovereign and that there was something about it that seemed to make Sarens words more acceptable. 

She had said that he was after a cipher, away to unlock the secrets the Prothean beacon, needing that Cipher, Shepard agreed to let the Asari join their consciousness to hers and transfer what she knew. 

Ashley was not keen on this idea, she had a very limited knowledge of how the Asari worked, but she had seen enough to know that this was some sort of Asari getting to know you thing. Her finger had strayed to the trigger on her Automatic Rifle but, once Shepard had said she was OK she moved her had hand. Shepard had agreed to let the Asari live, on the condition she helped the people of Zhus Hope.

After that it was back to the Normandy. The first thing Cassie had done was check on Tali, the Quarian had managed to change into a spare suit and, with Karins help, checked to make sure she was OK. Karin had used the Normandy decontamination room sealed off to give Tali some privacy as she inspected the young Quarian to ensure that the under suits seals had not been broken or damaged allowing any possible infection from Fai Dan to enter her bloodstream. 

Karin had spoken to her several times, getting Tali to open up a little, the docs bedside manner had proved a godsend, although she did recommend to the black and blue Commander that Tali be kept off ground missions for the next few days, just in case she picked up an infection. 

Shepard then allowed Liara to process the information in her head, in an attempt to allow the Commander to see and sense what Saren had seen and sensed. It was this that finally told the Commander that the Protheans had been wiped out by the Reapers. A sentient race of machines that destroyed all organic life. When she had dismissed them all she got Wrex and Ashley to spend some time with Tali, keep an eye on her, whilst they were used to the sight of peoples brains on the floor, Tali was not. 

Garrus had come up with an idea for a film night and dug out some movies of Quarian interest. Shepard had declined the offer for the time being, but thought it would do good for the crew to get to know a little about Tali's culture and understand a little more about the suited life. She had to deal with the Council.

That had gone down about as well as a dose of the clap. Sparatus had ranted at her for condemning a sentient being to death, regardless of the Human lives it had cost. Valern had agreed that the mission should come first but when Sparatus and Shepard had got into a heated argument, Teevos had surprised the Human Commander by coming to her defence. 

When Joker ended the conversation Shepard had begun to realise that the real power of the council was the Asari, no matter what anyone else thought or believed. She sat down on one of the chairs wearily. It would be many months indeed years before the colony could recover, but with the Baynans help and Shiala they might have a chance. She muttered a prayer for the safe passage of Fai Dan to the afterlife. He had done so much to try and keep his colony safe from the Geth and in the meantime fighting to overcome the horrendous mind control of the Thorian. 

She had asked Juliana for a full medical report on the condition of the colonists. She had then given that to the Doc and asked her for her opinion in full when she had read it. She wanted to keep an eye on the colony, see how they evolved from this. Cassie got to her feet and made her way to her quarters, grabbing a towel and some clean clothes, she headed for the showers. She wanted to wash that place off her, the stink of the Thorian, but damn it this headache was going to be horrendous. 

When Cassie was cleaner and fresher, she sat at her desk and sent her report to the Alliance authorities, forwarding what she had learnt and knew about the Exo-Geni business ethics. If nothing else, then they would be looked into with Colonial affairs. The Alliance might send their own experts to help the colony, but Kaidan had already said he had a cousin who did an interplanetary run with goods and supplies, he would get his cousin to make a run to the colony and supply them with all that they needed to help them get back on their feet. 

He was a good man, his heart was in the right place, despite his own pains from his implants. It could have been worse, he could have ended up a psychopath or brain dead so, she was grateful that he had just migraines. It could have been a lot worse. 

 

She started as she felt a pair of hands slip over her shoulders and felt the hands begin to kneed gently the shoulders, finding the knots and easing them out quite expertly. 

“Stay where you” Ashley’s voice softly spoke “I know what I am doing, trust me on this”

“You certainly do” Cassie muttered and closed her eyes, relaxing once more. “How's Tali?”

“She's OK, we watched Float and Flotilla, some Quarian Turian romance movie. Not a dry eye in the theatre, even Wrex had a tear in his eye, he said it was dust from the colony but it was Bullshit” 

“You guys did good down there” Cassie complimented.

“Maybe that would be better coming from you Skipper, and go see Tali when you have a moment, I think she would appreciate the visit.”

“I had planned to once I have done the post mission reports. Damn Ash, where did you learn this?”

Ashley allowed herself a smug smile “My secret Skipper, sorry”

The tingles that ran up Cassie's spine weren't just from the relaxation her body was going into. Desire and attraction came together in a mix that would ensure the Commander would never look at anyone again the way she looked at Ashley. 

“OK Chief you might want to stop” She kept her voice as steady as she could, although she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything other than those damn fingers expertly kneading her skin. She almost gasped out loud as Ashley’s fingers brushed the side of her neck, damn it, she didn't even know she had a soft spot there. 

“Why would I want to stop?” Ashley asked “I am only getting you to relax” There was a purring quality to her voice.

“Because if you don't I am not going to be responsible for my actions” The Commander warned. 

Ashley sniggered and carried on, Shepard span her chair round, catching the Chief off guard and pulled her down onto her lap in one fluid movement. She kissed Ash softly at first, then felt the Chief respond, the Spectres hand cupped Ash's neck holding her lightly, her fingers moved through the dark trestles.

Ash felt a growing warmth start in the centre of her stomach and expand outwards, she held the Commanders face in her hands and was about to adjust her position when the comms beeped and Jokers voice came over the intercom. 

“Commander, there’s a message from Admiral Kohuku, you might want to hear it.”

“Is it important Joker?” Cassie managed to keep her voice straight although she was certain Joker would see through it. 

If he did he gave no indication “It's about the people that killed Alan and his squad.”

Ash got up as the Commanders face changed “Thanks Joker”

“Sorry for interrupting anything” Joker muttered and cut the line before Shepard could respond. Ashley adjusted her uniform and put hair back in place and indicated that she would go to the CIC. 

“We'll continue this later” Cassie promised. Ashley winked and walked out the room. Cassie listened to the message, although she did not know it at the time, it would be the Admirals last ever message.

 

Ashley stood behind Jokers Chair, watching the stars fly by. Joker looked round for a moment, ensuring they were alone then said “Don't break her heart Ash”

“Huh?” Ashley looked down at the baseball capped pilot.

“I'm not daft Chief, I have known Cassie a long time, long enough to see the signs that she is happy because someone special is in her life, and as that happens to be when she's around you, didn't take me long to put two and two together. Look its your business, no back talk from me or the crew as and when they find out about it I promise you that, but I don't want her heart broken Ash, just as I wouldn't want yours broken.”

Ashley moved round the chair and sat in the Navigators seat “This is all new to me Joker. No ones ever grabbed me quite like the Commander, I thought it might be just infatuation at first, but then I thought no, she’s a woman and that’s not my thing, or I thought it wasn't”

“Who cares?” Jokers voice was unusually serious, no flippant attitude, no snarly remarks, he was being serious “I mean does it really matter whether the person you fall for is male or female? As long as they make you happy then screw everyone else”

“We shouldn't really be fraternising” Ashley sighed.

“Balls to that” Joker replied and turned side on “Listen Chief, out here the rules are different. Human nature takes over, no matter what rules there are. Garrus said it to me a few days ago, Turian Vessels have less restrictions than human vessels, Quarians live their lives aboard ships much like us Spacers do, Wrex sure as hell is no vestal virgin. And anyway, at the moment we are not Alliance, we in a co designed ship with a Spectre in command.”

“That’s what she said” Ashley smirked and got up “I won't break her heart Joker, I promise”

“Keep her heart safe Ash, and she'll keep yours safe, take it from someone who gave his heart to a twin brother and sister and became their brother. She's been keeping mine safe ever since we were kids.”

Ashley leant forward and kissed his forehead, smiled and made her way back to the CIC. Joker watched her leave and smiled to himself. Who cared about rules out here, when tomorrow they could all be dead in the water. Alan’s death had taught him that recently.


	15. On the hunt for a rogue black ops unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for the rogue black ops begins.

The Normandy dropped the Mako onto Binthu in the Yangtze Cluster, deep within the Voyager system. As Liara drove, (no one wanted to let Calen at the wheel, except Wrex maybe) Shepard filled them in on what they were doing. The Admiral had discovered that Alan’s team had been led into a trap by a group that called itself Cerberus, a black ops unit that had gone rogue. 

He also said they had been escorting a scientist that was being taken to an Alliance Command interrogation outpost where he would be questioned by the brass with other incidents that this Cerberus were related to. Neither the Scientist made it there, seemed he had just vanished and obviously neither did Squad Jericho, the name of Alan’s squad. 

She had been unable to talk to the Admiral as he had sent it as a voice message only and said that he would have to go into hiding until it was safe for him to return and convict their arses. Ashley and Kaidan both snarled obscenities under their breaths. Black ops indeed.

“Gunny Ellison always said Black Ops were useless,” Ash sighed, and both her Shepard and even Garrus said in unison “If you have to deny an action, it was a crappy action in the first place” The two women looked in amusement at the Turian.

“We had a commander that said the same thing. He spoke very highly of the Human N7 programme and said, special forces were the better options. He did not like black ops as they tended to get their hands dirtier and crossed the line.”

“What was his name? This commander of yours?” Ashley asked.

“Major Caselian.” Garrus stretched a little “He was a Turian Special Forces commander until he was shunted into training after a battlefield injury.” 

“Wise man” Kaidan mused.

“He was, he was killed in a raid on a Batarian slave ship.” Garrus motioned a little with his head, a sign of his regret that he had picked up from the humans he was with “Hows Tali doing?” He asked, “I noticed she isn't here.”

“I thought she could use the rest, after the other day” Cassie moved up front “But I spent some time with her last night, and aside from the shock of having someone’s brains splattered over her, she said she was fine. I don't believe a bar of it so Adams and Pressley are keeping an eye on her as is Joker.”

“Joker seems to be fond of Tali” Liara remarked from the drivers seat. 

“Yeah, yeah he is” Cassie smirked “Her exuberance reminds him of his little sister I think and the bonus being she is a whiz with engines.”

Cassie glanced out the window of the Mako and pointed. Liara followed the direction her friend was pointing and saw a tall structure, like any structure on these backwater worlds. Nodding she guided the Mako in, hearing the ping and zip of bullets on the hull and whoosh of a missile or two from the roof turrets. 

“So much for the gentle approach” She muttered.

“Said you should have let me drive” Cassie whispered.

“With all due respect Commander, you drive like a lunatic” Kaidan joined their side “and you seem to like the dangerous things in life, driving at break neck speed, jumping mountain passes that sort of thing.”

“Ah Alenko, no passion for the adrenalin going high huh” Cassie teased.

“My adrenalin runs fine thanks, doesn't need you scaring me half to death with your driving to do it.”

“Get on the main guns Alenko” She smirked “Williams, Vakarian, sniper fire on the roof now, Liara pull her up here”

“Yes ma'am” Liara felt the Commanders hand on her shoulder and quashed the butterflies in her chest. 

As wide eyed and innocent as the 106 year old “child” Asari was, she was becoming quite a capable soldier and Cassie wanted her to know that she appreciated her help in this matter. Seeing as after this their next stop would be Noveria. 

To Liara it was more than that, even if she understood the Commander did not feel the same way, what was it Kaidan had called it? A Crush? She had no idea what the word meant but it seemed to mean a one-sided attraction. He had been referring to himself having a crush on the Commander, but it seemed an apt word for her too. She wondered if Shepard exuded this desire in everyone she met. 

If she did she kept it hidden well. 

She thanked the Commander for her kind words and monitored the heat signals on the Mako's shields and the victims that were now being shot back at by the commander and her crew. She followed the instructions given to her and watched in amazement as the Commander, Lieutenant and a bloody huge Krogan leapt from the side of the Mako and began firing on the well armed mercenaries, if that was what they were making sure they were finished.

Shepard waited for her team to join her and when they were all ready they made their way through the building, Wrex and Garrus bringing up the rear, Kaidan and Ashley in the middle, Liara next to her. It was after that, that things got weird and a little crazy. 

The first base they went into had not only well trained and armed forces but Rachni, or at least when Wrex saw them he screamed out about them being Rachni, Shepard glanced at him and protested that they were extinct.

“I know that, you know that” he had replied “they don't though, I am telling you Cassandra, those are Rachni!”

“Kill em all” Shepard retorted and they did. Once the humans and large giant arachnids were all paste on the floor Kaidan found a terminal and downloaded a file that sent them across the planet looking for the other bases. 

The Second base they encountered they took down the turrets as before and the kill teams but inside they had Thorian Creepers as well as the human element. Ashley and Liara stood back to back making short work of whatever ran up to or shambled itself towards them, this was not good after all who on earth would want to deal with things like Rachni, who were not known for their gentle nature and bred faster than rabbits and Thorian Creepers who looked like green zombies from an old movie. This was going into the realms of the mad scientist division and no one liked it. 

The Third and final base they came across had Rachni again but this time they were soldiers, so Wrex informed them. The others had been workers, which did not make anyone any happier, Rachni of whatever cast were violent and aggressive and dangerous. No matter what. It took a little longer to deal with the soldiers and Garrus yelped as poison cut through his armour and into his skin. 

“Skipper over here” Ashley called.

Shepard walked over to her Gunnery Chief and crouched down by the body of the Admiral. She ran a hand down her face and moved her hand over his eyes closing them. She glanced at Ash to ready the body for transport and went back to where Wrex was dealing with Garrus now that the fight was over. Wrex had pulled him down and ripped his arm armour off as Liara erected a barrier around them. Taking his knife from his belt he made an incision into the wound then raising Garrus's arm he brought it to his mouth and sucked at the muscle, spitting it onto the floor. The acid in the poison itself began to cut through the floor. He took a bandage from the first aid kit Kaidan gave him and tied it tight around Garrus's arm. That was going to hurt but at least it wouldn't kill him. 

“Nice work Wrex” Shepard patted his shoulder “But that’s acid.”

“He only caught a glancing blow and his armour took most of it, still he'll be unsteady on his feet for a few hours I should think. Come on bird brain up you get.”

“Thanks Wrex” Garrus hoarsely whispered “never thought I would be thanking a Krogan for saving my life.”

“Yeah well I never thought I would be saving a Turians ass either” Wrex rumbled “but you are part of this Krant and – its a part of me now so...what’s next?”

Shepard smirked despite the situation, Wrex had seen himself as part of this clan and that was good, especially how he and Garrus seemed to be bonding, even if it was all hidden due to the tension between the two races. 

Ashley gave her a knowing look and Shepard looked at the file Kaidan gave her “got this from that terminal over there, seems they have a hidden base in this system. If you get Joker to run a scan, I should be able to find it.”

“OK get Joker ready to pick us up.” Shepard put a steadying arm around Garrus's waist and took his other hand whilst Wrex held the other side in a mirror posture. 

“You know I could just throw him in the pot and have roasted bird for dinner”

“Yeah? Hope I give you the shits then” Garrus retorted “and I mean bad ones”

Wrex laughed that deep booming laugh “You're alright Garrus, I like you”

“I am so relieved to hear that” Garrus sighed in exaggeration. 

Shepard shook her head at their grandstanding and helped get Garrus to the Mako then back onto the Normandy. Chakwas would perform an autopsy on the body of the Admiral, but despite the fact he had been put in there with Rachni, there were no mauling on his body or acid burns, Ashley had spotted some needle tracks and it was obvious that they had taken him out another way.

Shepard wanted to know where and when he was taken, cause they acted fast, too fast. Once she had dealt with this idiots then she was going to make a brief stop at the Citadel, that damn Ambassador of theirs had better have some answers. 

 

Cassie walked into the medical bay to see Karin at her computer and Garrus in the medical bed prodding his bandage. 

“Leave it alone” Karins voice could be heard sternly, making the Turian jump “Keep messing with it and it won't heal.”

Cassie chuckled and sat herself down beside Garrus “Eyes in the back of her head that one”

“Reminds me of my mother, same tone of voice too” Garrus shuddered “Can I do something for you Commander?”

“I was recalling our little chat the other day. Garrus I think you would make a great Spectre”

“You do?”

“Yeah, but not in the way you want it to. Sure Spectres can break rules, make it up as they go along and not give a damn as long as their prey is contained and I am damn sure I am cutting corners here, but if you start going down the road that collateral damage does not matter, then you become like Saren or Harkin” She rested her hand over his “What I am trying to say is, you are better than that, I am better then that and I would rather have a Turian who is morally and ethically in balance watching my back then one who would let innocents suffer. That being said, if it comes down to it, I will kill Saren for all that he's done, if he can't be reasoned with”

“I want to be there with you when you do” Garrus was certain about that “and thanks Commander, I was thinking on what you had said and you're right. I don't need to let red tape bind me, but I can work round it without resorting to the deaths of innocents to do it either. Which reminds me, I have a favour to ask, if we get a chance”

“Name it.”

She listened as he told her about a Salarian that he had been hunting, one that used living breathing people alien and human, as donors. She had been shocked to learn that this was a regular occurrence on the Citadel, and in council space in general, and nearly fell off her seat when he told her that Krogans went in for testicle swaps, believing it would cure the Genophage. He told her that this Salarians real name was Dr Saleon, but, quite ironically, he was going under the name of Doctor R Heart now. 

He told her how he had him and his escape ship in his sights but C-SEC had told him to stand down, innocent live were at risk from not only a falling ship but collapsing buildings when said ship had crashed. 

She felt sorry that he did not get his quarry, this sick man sounded like he deserved whatever was coming to him, but she also agreed with C-SEC, there were after all more than one man’s life at stake. However it appeared that this thing had escaped so she nodded in places. Asked him to go over a couple of points here and there, and getting up she looked deep in thought.

“When you next talk to Joker, give him the transponder codes. He'll put it on the map and if we come across this bastard we'll go get him.”

Garrus heaved a sigh of relief “Thank you Commander, I would like to be there when you find him there.”

“No problem. Now do as the good doc says, cause if you don't she will be hell to live with”

“I heard that Cassandra Ruth Shepard” Shepard visibly winced at the use of her full name. 

“Is she allowed to do that?” Garrus enquired.

“She is when she's my mothers best friend and my godmother” Shepard muttered “damn it when she says it like that I always feel like my mother is in the room”

Chakwas came across and handed her a data slate “My autopsy report, now shoo, I want Garrus to have complete rest before you take him out on another mission.”

“Hows his arm?”

“He'll scar but he wants me to let it stay, I think he may be trying to get in competition with Wrex”

“Hah” Cassie laughed and raising a hand to the Turian patient she came out of medical bay, grabbed a coffee and sat at the table reading the Autopsy report. 

It appeared that Kohuku died from a slow acting poison called FGX 99T highly illegal and once used as a military drug for death sentences. They used it once in a death penalty case and then banned its use when they realised exactly what it did. 

It melted the organs whilst the subject was still alive, causing them to die in excruciating pain and agony, Shepard was glad she was not eating anything and it sickened her to think that an Alliance black ops team, an ALLIANCE black ops team had their hands on this shit. She knew that Karin would send the brass at Arcturus a report but she wanted to know more about what she was dealing with here. 

A group that used illegal drugs, killed top of the line Admirals, Marines of the N7 programme and no one seemed to care or give a damn about their actions or their methods. And where the hell did they get Thorian Creepers and Rachni from? Where the hell does anyone get Rachni from? They were dead, deceased, extinct? Cloning maybe? No Wrex had said they didn't smell like clones when she had asked him after they had got Garrus to sick bay. 

She took the pad into her office/quarters and got changed, when she came out Alenko called her over and told her he had found the last base, where they would find the rest of the so called Cerberus elite. She nodded and told him to forward it to Joker than told him to come to the Hanger and meet her there, it was time for poker night. 

He had told her about his history, she knew some of it, just not all of it so she had learnt that underneath that distance laid a man with morals, ethics and a heart. She had been quite correct when she had said that if she wanted practical advice, no BS straight from the hip then that was Alenko. He had already told her that the crew had been incensed at the run around they were getting from their own people after Feros and Theron. She had been in the Alliance long enough to know that as long as your crew had your back you could be nigh on invincible. 

If they didn't, well that made life more difficult than most Commanders and Captains wanted to admit. They Commanded their vessels, the crew worked it. She waited for him to join her and once he had given Joker the proper co-ordinates, they made their way down to the hanger bay to see Ashley and Wrex having an arm wrestling competition. 

This looked more fun so, sticking the cards back in her pocket she sat beside Tali and Liara, and felt Tali lock her arm through hers. In the intervening downtime, both Tali and Cassandra had grown close, Tali had come to see the tall human woman as an older sister and, if Cassie was honest she hated the thought of the young Quarian, and indeed the youngest member of her team, being hurt or upset. Fai Dan’s suicide had certainly done that on both counts.

“Who's winning?” She asked both the Quarian and Asari.

“They've been like this for over half an hour” Liara explained “I was beginning to wonder if they had arm lock or something.”

“I think Ash has been practising” Tali sniggered 

“Surely someone should stop this before she breaks a bone or something” Liara frowned.

“Ash give up?” Cassie shook her head adamantly “She would rather die”

“She is very stubborn, just like you Commander” Liara agreed. 

It was another ten minutes of grunting and straining on both contestants parts before Ashley moved her hand a little over Wrex's knuckles and slammed his arm down twice in succession. Cassie roared with laughter at the shocked expression on the Krogan Battlemasters face, it soon melted and a big grin crossed his huge lizard like mouth and reaching over, gently took Ash's other arm and raised it high. 

“You come from a family of warriors Chief” he grinned.

“Us Williams girls are tougher than we look Wrex” She leant over and kissed his cheek “Thanks for the match.”

“Come on I'll get you a beer. So teach me that move, what was it?”

“Its called going over the top” Cassie told him as she held out two bottle and handed the cards to Kaidan “basically at a given moment, the person who is doing it, when they know they are ready move their hand until it is over the top of their opponent, still holding it in the permitted way, and brings all their down force down. It has been known to break wrists and elbows but you’re a big boy Wrex, you can handle it.”

“I wanna learn that.”

“I'll teach you Wrex” Ashley promised and rubbed her shoulder “best match I've had since Camp Macapa”

“Er Cassie...I can call you that can't I?” Wrex asked, she nodded “How's Garrus?”

“He'll be fine.”

“Never fear” They turned at Garrus's voice who was joined by the Doc, Adams and Joker “Never one to miss out on kicking your ass at Poker Wrex”

“I was outnumbered” Karin answered Shepards curious eyebrow quirk “He insisted and I saw no real reason to keep him in bed, and when Joker and Greg came up well what could I do?”

Shepard laughed more so when she saw Pressley come in with a crate of beer and some dextro-drinks for Tali and Garrus. 

“What? Can't this old Navigator join in the fun.”

“Welcome aboard Pressley”

He stopped by the Commander “Ma'am, you asked me if I had a problem with Non-Humans aboard this ship?” he tipped a wink at Tali who might have blushed under her helm, it was hard to tell “There are no non-humans aboard this ship, just the Crew of the Normandy, no matter where they are from or what they look like.”

Shepard slapped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Pressley had been harder to change but since Feros he had started socialising more with her non alliance crew and to hear him say that made her swell with pride. Especially when he added as a strong afterthought that he would die for any other them.

“Come on Pres, lets see if I can't let you win some of that money back I’ve snarked off you over the last two years.”


	16. Cerberus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerberus, a rogue black ops unit are undone...and Alans squad is avenged, but at what price?

Nepheron was barren, it was nothing more than a Volcanic world with lava flowing like rivers where it could. Kaidan remarked how it looked a little like some parts of the Hawaiian Islands on Earth. Shepard steered carefully round until she was sure of the Mako's footing then followed the beeping on the tracker. There were a few signs of Geographic beauty here and there but nothing that really made anyone want to come and colonise the place, and with the Volcanoes being active a lot then she could understand why. She could also understand why this could be the prime place for a secret Cerberus base. 

Cerberus. 

Who were they anyway, she thought she knew most of the Alliance's black ops teams, but, according to files she had managed to glean, both with her N7 designation and her rather handy Spectre authorisation, she had discovered that they seemed to show an unhealthy interest in creating shock troops using genetic research. 

After the poker game she had spent half the night reading up on them and it turned out that they were also political, a pro human group, with more ties in military, science, politics, and corporations and that was just what she could find. It became apparent to her, that this Cerberus was not just a black ops unit but something that could, if left unchecked, be a force that would not be good for humanity. 

Yes she realised that Humans were still fairly young in this whole galactic community thing, and like Liara had so bluntly said, humans were seen as bullies, who made their presence known with an aura and appearance that, well that frankly scared the Asari, made the Salarians suspicious and gave the Turians own alpha status pause for thought. 

But she had countered that with a compliment saying that no other race had the same dogged determination as the human race, they never gave up, never said it can't be done and that was their saving grace, that and the fact that the Commander could now be the one shining example of human bravery. 

Suddenly the Mako rocked and lurched to one side, frantically the Commander brought the Mako under control and span round as the sound of a Thresher Maw echoed around the cabin..

“Is there anywhere these things do not breed?” Ashley furiously exclaimed. 

Wrex just grinned and was already making himself comfortable in the gunners seat.

“They come from Tuchunka” Garrus remarked “They all breed fast there.”

“Great,...whoa Skipper!!!” 

Shepard moved the Mako over a ridge and went airbourne, missing the acid attack and landing heavily, skidding around to give Wrex a clear shot. 

“Can't we just move away from it” Liara strapped herself into her seat, she was going to have a headache after this, she could just feel it starting. 

“For once I agree with the Doc” Ashley screamed “Get us the fuck out of here Skipper.”

Shepard cocked her head and smiled a little, she met Wrex's gaze who returned her expression. Garrus read it perfectly.

“Oh Spirits” he jumped into the co-drivers seat and looked at them both “What? I'm not missing out on this”

“On three” Cassie gripped her wheel and Garrus gripped his...”Three!” the Mako lurched forward and Garrus shot the Commander a look that said you cheated. 

Tali stared out the side window and muttered away in her own language spattered with Boshtet here and there. Ashley followed her gaze as Kaidan and Liara held on for dear life. The Mako was heading straight for the Maw.

What the hell, I am in love with a maniac Ashley thought. 

Tali glanced at the cockpit and shook her head then stared as the Mako went under the Thresher maw and Wrex fired up. The Mako sped away as the Thresher Maw went into a spasm and fell to the floor, a series of shots from Wrex finished it off. 

Shepard slewed the Mako to a halt and heaved a satisfied sigh. Garrus couldn't help but grin and Wrex was like a kid on Christmas morning.

“You three are fucking maniacs!” Ashley glared. 

The trio shrugged and the Mako moved off once more.

 

They found their target, or rather their target found them. Missiles struck either side of the Mako forcing Shepard to find a hollow and for Tali to get the shields up and running. 

“This would be it then” Kaidan pulled up the schematics on his wrist comp “They have four alliance grade missile turrets” 

“Garrus, you work with Kaidan and Tali, hack into those Turrets and give those tossers a surprise they didn't expect”

“Yes Ma'am”

Tali went with him to the little computer station at the back and whilst Kaidan ran through the Alliance communication protocols, Tali and Garrus worked on breaking the Cerberus codes. It would give the Mako time to replenish her shields. Wrex was checking the guns, a circuit had blown after the last shot at the Thresher Maw, Liara was helping him. Ashley moved up to the co drivers seat and sat herself down. 

“You're not planning on driving through the door are you?”

“I had thought about it yes” Cassie replied so dead pan that Ashley was not sure if she was joking or being serious, it was the slight twinkle in her grey eyes that told Ashley she was joking and she let an audible sigh of relief go. 

“You really are a maniac behind the wheel you know...I mean who drives straight at a Thresher Maw?? who does that???”

“I read the situation, I adapted and we overcame” Cassie told her “No good going round in circles, sometimes those things fire it everywhere. So we went under it, Wrex knew where to hit it and we hit it.”

“Hah” Wrex called down “You should take the rite on Tuchunka Cassie, beat the Thresher Maw there and become an honorary Krogan”

Cassie smirked wryly “Maybe one day Wrex, when you are the boss.”

Wrex glanced down, they had talked a lot, one of the reasons why he liked her. He had told her about the Genophage, why his people were on the verge of a very slow extinction and he had told her more about himself then he had ever told anyone. When she had given him a rusty old set of Krogan Armour from one of their side missions and managed to reclaim a few lost relics of the Ancients his respect for her went a lot deeper. He was very fond of her, not that he would admit it, some of the things she had said annoyed him, but when she had left him to it, he had thought about it. 

Maybe it was time for the Krogan to change, but, whilst this business with Saren was going on he didn’t have time to work out how. Cassie had every faith that he would, there was something about Wrex that told her, maybe not today, tomorrow or even next year, but someday he would unify the Krogan people. Give them reason to live, and she had promised him, swore to him that if there was a way to cure the Genophage she would help him find it. 

He believed her too. 

“Hold you to that” he finally said and then cocked his head a little. He saw the way Ashley glanced at the Commander.It was well hidden, but he had learnt to read body language, it had come in useful on many of his own mercenary missions. There was something between them both, he nodded to himself and as he glanced across to Liara he read her jealousy perfectly. 

How could one human woman have people wanting to do anything for her? Simple, work with her and see for yourself. She never made anyone do anything that she was not prepared to do herself. She could be strict when she needed to be, and compassionate at other times. She was a fighter and a friend, the only thing he seemed to understand better than the others, with maybe the exception of Garrus, was that she had not given into the grief of her brothers death. 

This for her was a catharsis, a way to ensure her twin rested in peace but whether she would grieve as Humans do he did not know. That to Wrex was the mark of a leader of people, but as they had all said after she had retired the previous night, they would be there for her as and when she needed it. 

Ashley moved a little closer “So, plans?”

“Hope that Kaidan, Tali and Garrus hack those turrets and turn them against the outer snipers towers and guard. Then go in and if I can't arrest any of them, I’ll blow the bastards to hell.”

“Skipper, I am concerned that you are letting your feelings blind you”

“And how are my feelings blinding me Chief?”

Ash shifted a little in her seat “Maybe you should stay here and we'll go take them down,”

“Ash just say it”

Ash took a deep breath “You haven't grieved your brother...it might cause you to act a little hasty, any information we can get on these Cerberus freaks the better.”

“There will be terminals to do that from”

“Even so..”

“Your concern is noted Gunny” Shepards tone spoke of finality and Ashley knew enough to know that it was better not to pursue it. 

“I'll go check on Kaidan” She got up and rested a hand on Cassie's shoulder and squeezed it a little “Don't let them change you Skipper, don't let the bastards win. I heard what you said to Garrus that day. Alan and Team Jericho wouldn't want that.”

Cassie nodded brusquely and watched the towers waiting. 

 

They waited for over an hour and when the first Snipers tower went up that was when the Mako sped into action. Speeding over a crop of rocks the Mako once again was airborne then landed with a heavy thump and skidded to a halt. Whilst the hacked missile launchers did their work, the team emerged shooting anything that got in their way. Blood and limbs covered the ground, turning the volcanic ground a dark black. They headed into the complex and that was when all hell broke loose. 

Wrex moved with the two tech specialists, covering them as they hacked the consoles, taking any and all information they could find on this Cerberus organisation. Kaidan and Liara used their biotics as cover for the two soldiers. Ashley went left and Cassie went right, not giving the Cerberus soldiers time to find their aim and fire line. 

Liara took out three Biotics with her warp field, whilst Kaidan body slammed another into the far wall, the crunch of bone and broken neck making him wince a little. Damn it they could have surrendered but they didn't. It was either kill or be killed, but the visage of the Admiral entered his mind, there was fear on his face, he had been in agony when he died. 

He had seen the Commanders face after they had found Kohuku and before that when they had found her brother and his squad. When it had become apparent that they had been lured onto a Thresher Maws nest he wondered if the Commander saw Akuze all over again. Right now her and Chief Williams were standing back to back, Ashley had her shotgun out, Cassie had her shotgun and a pistol out, both women were firing around them, the thermal clips falling from their weapons like some old shoot out in an old film. It was quite breathtaking watching them.

They all had their parts to play, Liara was beside him, their biotics flowing, Wrex had his own biotics making sure no one touched Tali or Garrus who were hacking the consoles around them at speeds faster than he had seen any human do. This was what this team was about, everyone specialised and everyone knowing what to do, no wonder the crew of the Normandy had become proud of them. By the end of it there was no one left standing, they had made their choice, they were going to die no matter what and the Commander and her team made sure they got what they wanted. 

Tali and Garrus informed her they had the information and a walk round the offices of the base they found some more information and then headed back to the Normandy. Destination Noveria.


	17. Silent Lucidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quiet evening for the Commander and her chief.

Cassie listened as once again Udina told her that any and all information on Cerberus was a need to know basis, any and all files gathered were to be transferred to his desk immediately. She sipped her Islay scotch and set it down slowly and deliberately. Her Grey eyes making contact with his brown ones. 

“Lets get one thing straight Ambassador, I am not under your jurisdiction. I will be forwarding the files to Admiral Hackett at Alliance Command. These bastards not only have alien creatures dangerous to be anywhere near, but they also have cloned Rachni, killed an Alliance Admiral and murdered an Alliance Marine squad. I do not answer to you so, why you felt the need to contact me is beyond me.”

“You are still human Shepard and you will do as I tell you”

“No Udina, I will not. You go back to sticking your head up the councils collectives arses and I will do my job. Good night Ambassador” she flicked her comms screen off before he could retaliate.

She tapped the data stick that Tali and Garrus had given her, within an hour of getting back aboard the Normandy she had been contacted by someone claiming to work for the Shadowbroker, wanting the files on Cerberus and that they had struck a deal with the late Admiral Kohuku. Cassie had made it clear that she was not going to give any information over to the Shadowbroker, at the end of the day their deal was with the Admiral not her. Then she had a call from Udina, and it was not beyond the realms of possibility that this, Shadowbroker, had contacted Udina to get the files. 

She made copies, one for Garrus, one for Tali, one for Wrex and one for Liara to be passed to their respective governments, or in Wrex's case, to be used as he saw fit. She hated pro human groups, it undermined everything that she had sworn to uphold and protect. It made getting accepted into the Galactic community that much harder. 

However, they had opted to keep the information for themselves. Reasoning that whatever Cerberus did in the future might reflect badly on humanity in the long run. Tali was the only one to forward hers on, as these bastards tended to do what they wanted, it was not unreasonable to expect them to come for the Quarians at some point, the exosuits being the main reason for that she supposed, and the fact the Quarians created the Geth. Heaven help them if Cerberus ever managed to get their hands on Geth technology. 

She slipped the data stick into the comms panel and forwarded it with an e-mail to Alliance Command, with all the relevant ciphers and encoding and marked it for the attention of Admiral Stephen Hackett. 

They would be arriving at Noveria in two days, better to see if Liara's mother was still there and what, if anything she was doing there. She hoped that she might come across Saren too, but something told her it was not going to be easy. She slipped her top off and getting up crossed to her bed and lay on it. She was as fit as was expected for someone who had reached the much vaunted N7 rank, it showed in her muscle tone and her body shape, but at the moment she was weary, tired, and just wanted to relax. 

Or maybe spend some time with Ashley, whenever they did snatch a few moments, someone always interrupted. Still the few stolen moments that they had shared were nice. She rested her left arm over her eyes and breathed deeply, getting her mind to relax and empty itself, even if it was only for a few moments. Her door knocked gently and in a weary voice she called out to come in and sat up, she went to reach for her uniform top only to have it taken from her hand and set back on the chair. Ashley stood before her and reaching up undid her hair so that it fell to her shoulders. 

Cassandra moved her hand to Ashelys cheek and stoked it, her fingers moved to the thick brown strands and let them run through her fingers, marvelling at the thickness, softness and the length of Ashley’s hair. 

Ashley moved closer and met the Commanders mouth with her own. The kiss was light but a loving one, Cassie winked and moved to the drinks tray and poured Ashley a measure of Scotch and handed her it. 

“More of a beer girl” Ash muttered, “But I have for a taste for this.”

Cass smirked and perched herself against her desk. There was a comfortable silence for a moment or two. Setting her glass down she took Ashley’s hand and pulled her gently towards her. 

“I am worried about you Skipper.” Ash set her own glass down and locked her arms round Cassie's neck.

“Don't be Ash” Cassie drew her closer “I am good as long as the people with me watch my back as much as I watch theirs.”

“I'll watch your back any time Cassie, your fronts not so shabby either.”

“Charmer” 

Ashley lowered her gaze for a moment then raised it meeting the Commanders grey eyes with her own brown ones “Can I stay the night?”

“Thought you wanted to wait and what about the ships scuttlebutt?”

“I don't care” Ash muttered “I just know its driving me nuts when I am alone down there and you're up here....alone.”

Cass smirked a little and getting to her feet lifted Ashley off hers, Ash's legs locked round the Commanders waist and their lips met......

 

Ash felt the Commanders mouth against her neck. At some point their clothes had ended up on the floor and they were in the bed. Her body responded to every touch of the Commanders hand, goosebumps ran the length of her arms and the warmth that had started in her stomach,. Spread throughout her body. 

She arched her neck and the mid of her back as the Commander made her way slowly down the Chiefs body, stopping to tease her nipples, bringing them to a point, then continued her way down. The gasp that escaped from Ash's throat long and throaty, whatever this woman was doing damn she did it good. 

Her fingers curled round the edges of the bed, pulling the sheets a little as she writhed under the Commanders expert touch. As the evening wore on it became a blur of pleasure for the Chief and the Commander, Ash was a fast learner and whatever the Commander had done to her, she returned, full fold. 

When they joined their bodies together their lips crashed seeking each other in a call of desire, need, and want. When the final eruption within them came, it was like riding the white horses, Ashley’s body rode in unison with Cassandras and try as she might, she couldn't stop the final moan from escaping her lips. 

She found Cassie's mouth and kissed it, her trembling body coming to a very slow and happy end. She brought Cassie's head down to hers and kissed her forehead, several times. Cassie smiled and lay out next to the Chief, letting her cuddle against her and kissed her hair, her arm round her shoulders stroking the tanned skin beneath it. 

They lay in a contented silence for a long while. Ash enjoying the sensations that coursed through her body, even now. She stroked the Commanders stomach, feeling the taut muscles underneath, and smirked as Cassie's stomach seemed to squirm under her caress.

“You Chief Williams, are something else” Cassie finally said

“Fast learner” Ash giggled a little “but damn skipper, talk about climbing up and up...”

Shepard sniggered and drew Ashley closer, she covered their bodies with the bed covers and reaching over turned the bedside light out. 

“Sleep well Skipper” Ash muttered as weariness made her eyelids droop. 

“You too Ash” Cassie kissed her forehead again and waited for Ashley’s breathing to deepen, So that’s what mum meant when she said love at first sight 

As she drifted off to sleep the smile stayed there and for the first time in a long time she slept peacefully.


	18. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alenko tries to warn the Commander about her close relationship with Williams, Shepard is having none of it.

Ashley let the shower hit her face square on and lifted it higher so that she could feel it caress her face and her neck. She then leant forward and rested her head against the shower wall, letting the water flow down her back. She glanced at her watch. 04:30am. She had woken half an hour ago, returned to her bunk to collect some fresh clothes and came here. The Skipper was still asleep and Ash planned on leaving her like it, it was one of her rare days off and they could all run the ship without interrupting the rest that the Skipper needed. 

Still, last night replayed in her mind, and she didn't want the memory to fade. She was no vestal virgin, but she was fussy about who she slept with, and she had to like them, but Shepard was the first time she had ever slept with a woman and it was the most amazing feeling. She had been with guys who were caring but didn't seem to understand the holding thing at the end. Sometimes a woman needed those few moments as her body calmed down and the hormones returned to normal. She had fallen asleep in the Skippers arms and when she woke up, although she had turned on her side, she was still in the Skippers arms. 

Shepard looked really cute when she was asleep, peaceful, almost as if she was, for a short time, somewhere else. Ashley hoped that she brought her some of that peace. She had contacted her mother the other day, and confided in her. When she had told her mum who it was she had fallen for her mother had grinned. 

“What’s so funny mom? That I am in love with a woman?”

“No Ash” her mother had replied “I know Hannah Shepard, she's an old friend of mine, her late husband was a friend of your fathers. Look honey, I don't care who it is, as long as they treat you with the respect that you deserve.”

“She does mom”

Ashley had chuckled herself when she had broken the connection. Seemed the Shepards and the Williams went a little way back. Maybe that boded well for the future. Ashley closed her eyes once more and felt a tear fall down her face. She had not been this happy, this content for – well never it seemed. 

She heard the doors open and turned a little to see Liara drop her towel and step into the next cubicle. 

“Oh, morning Liara” Ashley greeted “You're up early”

“I had trouble sleeping” Liara admitted “The closer we get to Noveria...” Her voice trailed off. 

“Yeah I can imagine” Ashley could have kicked herself. She had accepted that Liara probably didn't know what her mother was up to and had no part of it, but she also forgot that Benezia was Liara's mother, so whatever she was up to, chances are Liara was not going to like it.

Who did?

She had told Shepard once that she didn't believe Liara did not know what her mother had done and the Skipper had rebuked her gently, saying that not all families were as close as Ashley’s or Shepards for that matter. It had made Ashley think before she spoke about the subject after that. She didn't know if her and Liara were ever going to become bosom buddies or anything like that, and she was acutely aware that Liara held a deep attraction for the Skipper, but well, she could at least de-freeze her attitude somewhat. 

After all Cassandra was hers now so there was nothing to worry about. “Um I noticed in the last fire fight your aim was a little off. I could give you some training lessons if you want, and lessons on calibrating your gun to how you want it”

Liara peered round the cubicle and stared at Ashley for a moment. The Chief had been civil to her, but they didn't actually socialise, to be fair socialising was not one of Liara's strong points, she liked to be alone most of the time. Socially awkward was not that good a personality trait for an Asari. However she could see the offer for what it was and nodded. 

“Thankyou Chief Williams, I would appreciate that”

“Ashley” Ash retorted “My name is Ashley”

“Ashley”

 

Kaidan stopped what he was doing as the Commander exited her quarters, running her hand through her hair and yawning at the same time, when she had collected her breakfast, he grabbed a coffee and asked if he could sit down. 

Cassie nodded and set her mug down. “Morning Kaidan, so hows the thoughts on what we are doing so far?”

“This you already know Commander. No the newest rumour is about Chief Williams”

Cassie raised her gaze and arched an eyebrow “Is there a problem?”

Kaidan looked around him and sat forward “Commander, um its about you and the Chief..”

“I said is there a problem?” 

“People have noticed how close you two are and er..well um,” he rubbed the back of his neck “I should warn you about the rumours..”

“And what rumours are these?”

“I couldn't repeat them Commander,”

“Well obviously you have spoken about them before Alenko, else how would you know. So let me set the record straight. What I do and with whom I do it, it my business, for the duration of the time the Normandy is a Spectre vessel and a vessel of the council she is not bound by the Alliance jurisdiction”

“Commander...”

“If members of my crew want to fraternize, within reason, I see no problem with it Alenko, after all where we are going and what we are up against, some of them may not come home again. Geth, Reapers, Saren...its all a minefield. So as long as no one falls pregnant I am going to turn a blind eye. The moment the Normandy is returned to the Alliance then they will fall under Alliance rules once more.” She picked her mug up “and if my close relationship with the Chief bothers people then they deal with it” The Commander sipped her coffee and tucked into her breakfast, this conversation was apparently at an end. 

“For the record Commander, I believe that you are overstepping your boundaries.”

“Noted Alenko, I'll remember that, the next time you try chatting me up” Kaidan cleared his throat “The only difference is Kaidan. I'm not bleating about it. Deal with it and get back to work.”

He nodded curtly and saluted then walked back to his post. Shepard rubbed her brow, grabbed the book she had brought out with her and began to read.

“Anything interesting?” She looked up to see Liara, looking a little hot and bothered sit herself across from her.

“Oh um just a book I picked up on Feros, murder mystery, not usually my thing but its good. You OK, you look like you have been through a work out and then some”

“Hah,” Liara nodded slowly “I am alright, Chief Williams – Ashley – and I have been having a work out with Tali and some of the other crew members. She taught me a few things about my style of shooting and my gun then made us go round a make shift assault course, four times I did not realise how fit Tali was, how unfit I am and how much of a task mistress the Chief is”

Shepard smirked a little “Its her job” 

“I am disturbing your breakfast..”

“No its fine Liara, I am finished anyway. I wanted to talk to you anyway. With us a day away from Noveria, are you going to be ok coming with us? Or would you prefer to stay aboard the Normandy?”

Liara shook her head. The human never failed to surprise her, one moment she was a strong no nonsense Commander the next, she was caring and compassionate. 

“I am fine Commander, I will admit to some trepidation seeing my mother and not knowing what’s going on with her but, if she is involved with Saren in anyway, I need to know Cassie”

“What if its not what you want to hear?”

Liara was silent for a moment “Then I will deal with it, as best I can.”

“When was the last time you saw your mother?”

Liara rubbed her jaw a little and looked strangely human in that moment “Let me think...twenty-five years maybe a little more. We didn't part on bad terms, but it wasn't good terms either. Being the daughter of Matriarch Benezia is um..well lets say there’s an expectation”

“I know time has a different meaning to the Asari then it does us Humans, but who knows Liara, you might be pleasantly surprised”

“I hope so Commander” Liara got up and inclined her head in a small bow and went to her room at the back of the Medical bay. 

 

Ashley was reading a large book when Cassie found her in the Hanger bay, everyone else was attending a movie afternoon in the mess hall, courtesy of Pressley and the Doc. Ashley was totally engrossed in what she was reading that she didn't hear the Commander come in, but she jumped when two arms snaked their way around her waist and a familiar pair of lips kissed her cheek.

“I take it you have been busy” Cassie murmured. 

“Well need to check that Liara and Tali and the others are in tip top shape for an ice world like Noveria.” Ashley gave the Commander a sideways glance. “We both know how much it can take out of you..remember Titan?”

Ashley relaxed back into the embrace and reaching behind her with one hand stroked the Commanders cheek. 

“Yeah, even when you get the feel of the place Gunny Ellison is there to remind all Goldbrickers to get their arses in gear” 

“Wonder if he knew how you'd turn out?”

“Pfft,” Shepard snorted a little “He made my life hell, makes everyone’s life hell, but I know why he did and he always saw a little of something in most of his recruits.”

“He was a bastard to me”

“He would be, not because of what happened to your family because of Shanxi but because you're a Williams, I am a Shepard and whomever else has military brat lifestyle. Jesus can you imagine what he would do to Admiral Hacketts nieces and nephew? Its his job to rip us to shit and then rebuild up from the ground up” She kissed Ashley’s neck “He can be very proud of you Ash”

“As long as you are proud of me Skipper I really don't care about much else.”

Shepard smirked and looked at the book she was reading “Tennyson huh?” 

“I was thinking about my dad and started reading it again.” 

“Half a league, half a league, Half a league onward, All in the valley of Death Rode the six hundred. 'Forward, the Light Brigade! Charge for the guns! ' he said: Into the valley of Death Rode the six hundred.” Cassie muttered. 

Ashley lay her book on the floor and glanced quizzically at the Commander. “The Charge of the Light Brigade?”

“My Corporal, a man named Andreas Toombs recited it when we were heading to Acuze” She lowered her gaze “He was still reciting it when we found the colony” Cassie paused for a moment then abruptly changed the subject. “You er, you were up early”

Ashley let the Commander drop the subject. She didn't blame her, Acuze was not good reading, an entire colony killed by Thresher Maws and Shepard had barely escaped with her life, her squad had all died. She knew survivors guilt when she heard it. 

The Commander was like light and shadow, she accepted that people died, it was realism and it was what happened in cases like this especially. She accepted that her squad had died doing what they were paid to do, what she did not like was that she was the only survivor, guilt that she couldn't save at least one of her squad. 

Ash smiled a little “Well, I thought let you sleep, had a shower and when I saw Liara I thought...well I thought on what you had said about parents not always being as close to their kids, so..”

“So you used the fact she is not that experienced with weapons as an excuse to put her through one of your assault causes?” Cassie smirked “Chief you are gem.”

“Look, I don't hide the fact that I don't trust aliens skipper, but I trust the Normandy crew, all of the crew and I would die for them, fight by their side” 

“I think Wrex liked the kiss on the cheek” 

“Yeah well, its nice to see the biggest baddest race in the galaxy say human women are true warrior women” 

“Hah” Cassie closed her eyes, letting the scent of apple blossom fill her senses “Has Kaidan seen you yet?”

“Kaidan? Why would the LT want to see me?”

“Because he saw me and started to give me a lecture on fraternisation”

“What?” Ashley frowned “Oh shit Skipper I didn't want to cause this...”

“Ash..”

“No, he's right we shouldn't have broken the rules”

“Ashley!” Cassie moved herself round until she was facing the Chief “We are not alliance, not at the moment, we work for the council, you the crew, me. We are not bound by Alliance rules even if deep inside we know we are. Alenko is more interested in my love life than the crew really are and that's his hang up.” Shepard shook her head “I have just found the most feisty, firecracker of a woman and if you think I am letting the words of a love sick Alenko or anyone else for that matter take that away from me, then think again.”

“Feisty huh?” Ash stroked her cheek “You have no idea how feisty Skipper”

“I think I do” Cassie have a half smile,

Ash kissed her softly “Not yet you don't, if you are sure about this...about us, then let me show you how feisty I can be, “I got an hour before I am back on duty”

She pulled Cassie towards her and melted into the embrace...


	19. Port Hanshann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noveria is not very welcoming to the Spectre and her crew..and with thier secrets its plain to see why

Noveria. 

At least on Omeaga, you knew how things stood, and the rules of the game. The Same with Ilium, Omeaga was violence gangs and money, Ilium was contracts, slavery, sex and money with a more respectable veneer. Noveria was a totally different kettle of fish. 

The rules of Noveria were simple, secrets and money. It showed when the Normandy began her approach vector, the ground controller quite haughtily stated that Noveria was a private world, and they had no records of any military vessel incoming. 

Joker tweaked his cap and with enough iron in his voice to show his annoyance he barked “Council business, we have a council Spectre on board” 

Cassie leant on the back of the seat, when Joker was being barked at, he barked back, twice as loud and a little more ferocious. They waited for a moment then were told to head for berth 6 Alpha, their Ids would be checked and if found wanting the Normandy would be impounded. 

“Over my dead body” Joker mumbled “This is a really cheery place we have come to Cass, I was thinking, maybe a vacation spot?” 

Cassie gave him a half smile, a wink and walked off the bridge and towards the Armoury. Telling Ashley and Liara, Garrus and Wrex to suit up. Tali had an infection and Kaidan had one of his Migraine attacks. Chakwas had told her that Tali would be fine, but for precautions sake she wanted to keep her ship side. Probably some stray bacteria when she was cleaning her seals after Feros and she was not happy about letting Alenko go, much to his annoyance, Shepard did as the doctor suggested. 

It was Garrus who had filled them in about Noveria. A corporate world owned privately by the corporations that had offices here and they had their own rules. They were canny enough to obey galactic law but private enough to skirt the outlines, and they were not answerable to council space, more often than not they had cordial relations with the council races, but in reality, they were owned and run by members of a board, all with shares and stocks in all the corporations that had offices here. 

It was as inhospitable place as a planet could be. Temperatures that plunged so low any race human or otherwise would freeze to death in a matter of minutes. Predators that had evolved to become the perfect killing machines, in a planet that was better off being a death world. 

As the team disembarked they could feel the chill even through their armour. Wrex and Garrus muttered about how cold it was, it seemed that at this docking bay there was no real heating. Ash and Liara exchanged glances with each other, the same thought had crossed their minds, the Normandy had been deliberately berthed here, to let them know they were not welcome. Judging by the expression on their Commanders face, she too had come to the same conclusion. 

They made their way round to the main entrance to be met by the Japanese head of security and two other guards, a Turian and Human woman. She introduced herself a Chief Maeko Matsuo, the head of security for ERCS here in Port Hanshann. She enquired as to who the Commander was, and when Shepard had replied that she as a Council Spectre, the other woman, a Sergeant Karen Stirling muttered that it was a load of horsecrap, there were no human Spectres. 

Garrus retorted in a totally scathing voice that there were Human Spectres, they were looking at the only one, or did the board neglect to mention that fact. Shepard was impressed with Matsuo, she was not however impressed with Stirling. She had seen her type too many times. Itching for a fight and loving the use of her own power. Well she didn't really want to, but, if it was a fight she wanted, then she would gladly oblige. 

Matsuo asked them to surrender their weapons, apologetically Shepard refused. Matsuo asked again and Stirling with a broad smile on her face ordered a weapons lock. Liara and Wrex let their biotics activate, their bodies shimmering in blue, Ashley and Garrus followed their Commanders lead and raised their rifles. 

“I can't do that Chief” Shepard narrowed her eyes, but her expression was directed more at Stirling.

“Captain Matsuo, stand down, their Identities are confirmed, Council Spectres are allowed to carry weapons on Noveria” Some woman’s voice came across the intercom, by the sounds of it she was desperate to make sure there was no gun play whatsoever. 

Cassie was relieved, the Captain was doing her job, she did not want any harm to come to her....Stirling on the other hand; just looking at the Sergeant had a bad feeling settling in her stomach. This woman was trouble and by the expression on her face now, she was not happy that a Council Spectre and her crew were allowed to carry out their business. 

Even when she told them to not cause any trouble, there was an underlying message that said she really hoped they did. If she was going to be a problem then Shepard would oblige. They made their way into the Ports reception area, the alarms triggering when the sensors registered their weapons. 

A woman of mixed race appeared telling them not to be concerned, they were just weapons alarms. She identified herself as Giana Parasini, the Admin head for Port Hanshann and Executor Analayas's personal secretary. She apologised for the welcoming committee and Shepard brushed it off. It had sounded like the Captain had enough on her plate. No reason to comment that she wondered who had pissed in the Captains coffee, besides there were times that she got up on the wrong side of the bed. 

“I was told that an Asari Matriarch recently passed through here, could you tell me if she is here or ha she moved one?”

“An Asari Matriarch? Ah yes Lady Benezia, she is still here and out at Peak 15. Why would a a Spectre wish to talk to the Lady Benezia?” 

“That’s personal and a need to know basis, and right now, you don't need to know. What I require is transport out to this Peak 15” 

“I can't do that Commander, the way is blocked by bad weather and Executor Analayas has forbidden all traffic through at the moment. Only he can give you permission to leave Hanshann”

“And where can I find the Executor?”

“He's in his office, first floor” 

Shepard nodded and led her team towards the lifts Wrex was not comfortable, and to him this place smelt wrong. He had no liking for secrets and he had no liking for corporations. He turned as Liara spoke up, timid and a little shy. She asked if the Commander had a problem with her being with the squad, given the fact that it was her mother and her judgement might get called into question. 

“Do you have a problem with being here Liara?” Cassie countered “I fully understand if you want to return to the ship”

“I must admit, I am somewhat troubled by why my Mother is here, but I promised to see this through Shepard, I just wanted you to know that I am by your side no matter what”

“Good enough for me.” Cassie nodded quickly and stepped into the elevator. 

“So, how much secrecy and red tape do we have to cut through?” Ash asked no one in particular.

“The Administrator is going to be an arsehole” Garrus answered her 

“I thought he was the Executor?” Ashley frowned.

“Depends where you hail from, but its one and the same thing. He runs Noveria at the behest of its shareholders, and as they pay his wages they expect him to keep their dirty little secrets and he keeps them” Garrus shuddered a little “I've heard stories of what goes on around here. A lot of it is banned by the Council,”

“So how do they get around it?” Cassie asked “If some of their work is banned?”

“Not in Council Space, plausible deniablity, no proof” Garrus ticked off on his fingers “and enough money to pay off witness's or make them disappear permanently.”

Garrus had not been wrong, as they made their way through Port Hanshann, they were met with suspicion from the guards, ignored by the workers and it took eavesdropping on some conversations to realise there had been some sort of accident to Peak 15. Not only that but the Salarian Administrator was a complete arsehole. He refused to answer any questions and even went so far as describing the Commander as nothing more than spacer trash. 

Ashley had been incensed at the words and the Commander was none too pleased, and when she had called him on it, he had quite rudely stated that she lived a nomadic lifestyle, one ship to another, one base to another, one planet to another, and this result meant that she was indeed Spacer Trash. 

Before Cassie could alter his face Liara and Wrex told her they were going to get nothing from this prick, hearing Liara use the word prick gave the two human women pause, she had picked up some of the more colourful profanities heard aboard the Normandy quite quickly and used them where appropriate. 

“Welcome to the crew Liara” Ashley had muttered as they left the Salarians office. 

Liara had shrugged “Well he was” 

Ashley had laughed quietly and they resumed their walk around Port Hanshann. They ended up engaging in a conversation with a Turian, by the name of Lorik Qui'in, the manager of Synthetic Insights. He told them that Lady Benezia had come with a retinue of Commandos and the authority of Saren. 

“They let Asari Commandos in?” Garrus stared incredulously “They just LET Asari Commandos in, unfuckingbelievable”  
He told them that as Sarens second in command, and his voice at Peak 15 the Administrator saw no reason to stop them, the kickbacks probably helped too, he told them he could get them a pass to travel to Peak 15 but it was stuck in his office that was being ransacked by Sgt. Stirling and her under the table paid Mercs. No, Captain Matsuo did not know anything about this, the good Captain forbade anything like that but Stirling did not care, she got paid handsomely for cleaning up the Administrators mess, and if discovered this would indeed be a mess

So taking his elevator key, they made their way up to the Synthetic Insights office, even though they managed to get the first three guards talked down, the moment they stepped into the office a fire-fight began. Liara, using the lessons Ashley had taught her in the ships downtime, combined her shots with her biotics. Ashley was indeed becoming impressed with how fast the Asari learnt. She ducked down and took a shot at one of the Hanshann guards who peered round the corner of a post, she took his head clean off his shoulders, exploding in blood and bone. She winced as a glancing shot caught her shoulder, that was going to hurt later. She ducked as a charging Krogan back shouldered the Turian straight over the mezzanine they were fighting on, they landed face down on the concrete below, blood pooling from their helm where their faces had splattered across the stone. 

“Thanks Wrex”

Wrex just grinned, he was thoroughly enjoying this, she could tell by the wide grin that crossed his mouth as he helped her stand. 

“I love you guys” he happily said and got back into the fight “Things to blow up, gunfire, fights HAH even bar brawls on Tuchunka were never this good!”

Ashley couldn't help but get swept up in Wrex's enthusiasm, she was slightly more disciplined then he was but she loved a brawl, like any Marine and this was getting rid of some residue frustration over Eden Prime. 

She checked her HUD and saw that the Skipper and Garrus were sniping from vantage points over the main floor, that was the beauty of not having biotics, you were trained in any weapon you wanted and the skipper, her skipper was proficient with a sniper rifle and a shotgun. Garrus loved his sniping rifle and he was damn good at it. Especially when every-so-often his voice would shout “Scoped and dropped”

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only twenty minutes, with all the guards dead, they went looking for Qui'ins information and found it. Only to be stopped by the mercenary Karen Stirling. 

There was no reasoning with her, never was anyway and Shepard shook her head at the woman’s arrogance. “Teach these Mercs a lesson” She snarled “Stirling is mine”

Stirling was a biotic, no one had mentioned that fact but it didn't seem to bother Cassie, she went in shot through her shields and landed a punch clean in the woman’s face.

“No guns, no biotics” Cassie snarled “Just good old fashioned man O man shitkicking”

Without waiting for an answer she struck out at Matsuo's sergeant and what a fight it was, Stirling was no push over and even as the rest of her squad fell under the onslaught of the Spectres squad she was giving the Normandy Commander a kicking. Cassie wiped the blood from her nose and with a scissor kick she swept Stirling off her feet and onto her back, she moved onto the woman’s front and rained blow after blow on her face, a brutal punch to Stirling’s wrist created an audible crack, Cassie got to her feet, and with her elbow fell again landing on the Sargent’s kneecap causing it to break, the scream from Stirling was enough to stop any more violence. 

“Come on” The heavy breathing Commander wiped her nose “She's not going anywhere.”

As Shepard walked away Liara shouted “GUN” and with a biotic pull she wrenched the gun from Stirling’s good hand and landed a biotic punch in her face knocking her cold. Cassie suddenly found a whole new respect for biotics, and the Asari in general. 

She nodded her thanks to Liara and tossed the data stick to Ashley then left. 

 

They were approached by Parasini, who identified herself as Internal Affairs and after they met her outside the hotel bar, she offered them the pass if they got Qui'in to testify against Anolais. Shepard was starting to get a little pissed off, she needed to get to Peak 15, couldn't these morons understand how important this was? How many lives were at stack? Instead they had her running through hoops just to get where she needed to go. She listened to her squad and all of them advocated doing what she thought was best, they too were getting sick of being given the run around. And that is exactly what these people were doing, they didn't have the sense to finish their jobs themselves, so seeing as Qui'in was more up-front about what he wanted and why she handed his property back to him and in return she got a pass to Peak 15. 

Finally and with the ire of the IA agent, they were able to get out of Hanshann and to where they needed to be.


	20. Rachni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rachni are back and Wrex doesnt like it

When they had reached the transport bay they found themselves confronted by Geth, it was pretty obvious now what the Commandos and Benezia had brought with them and Shepard had a feeling that bloody Administrator knew all about this. She wondered what sort of kick back he was getting for turning the other cheek, and it also made her smile a little, for all their scientific know how and brilliance, they were as dirty as any other race when it came to money, they could be bribed, good to know, although it would be a while before she changed her mind on that matter. 

Shepard explained to Matsuo, who did not believe her at first that yes the Geth were back, and yes there were Geth on Noveria brought in by Benezia and her companions. With the Captain cleaning up the mess not just here but over at Synthetic Insights offices the Normandy squad made their way out towards Peak 15 with Ashley driving. They were all agreed that this was not the time for the Skipper to be doing her headlong into danger heart stopping trouser browning driving skills. 

Not that the drive to the installation was easy either, aside from dead bodies, frozen in the sheer embracing cold of Noveria, but they also had to contend with the Geth towers and the Geth. Just how quickly did the Geth put those things up anyway? The Mako slid and slew its way across the peak, the guns doing most the work and occasionally the Mako doing some of it for them. Shepard glanced at the expression that hit Ashley’s face every-so-often when she rammed a Geth over the edge and into the ravine below. 

“That’s for Dog, that’s for Uly, that's for Nirahli” She muttered and other names came off her lips and it took a moment for the Commander to realise that her lover was reciting the names of her dead squad, the 2-12. She let Ashley have her catharsis, it wouldn't hurt.

Besides if out here was anything to go by then inside would be just as insane. The journey, although fraught with sporadic gunfire, a fire fight against a Geth Colossus and the missile throwing towers gave the Commander time to think, She had gleaned enough to know that Noveria loved its secrets, and that whatever went on up here, Binary Helix seemed to be big on keeping it locked down. 

A Turian by the name of Lilihierax had told them that those that went to work there, left all happy and came back more silent than the dead. Whatever Binary Helix did up here, whatever work they were looking into, had enough of the secrecy veil around it to make even their employees go silent and never discuss their work. He had also told them that whatever it was they were working on, caused bad vibes across some of the more hardier Corporations. 

A bad reputation was a bad reputation and Peak 15 had a bad reputation, one that seemed set in stone when they arrived to have to fight not only more Geth, but Krogan mercenaries too. Shepard and Garrus had to wonder where the Asari were, there was way too much muscle down here for this to be anything like a coincidence. 

They fought their way through, wave after wave of not just Geth and Krogan mercs but, the gods forbid Rachni too. Wrex was becoming increasingly uneasy, especially when he narrowly avoided being hit by one. Even when they had got the transport system up and running, he still would have rather fought his own kind than Rachni. 

The Rachni had been the last great enemy, the reason the Salarians uplifted the Krogan, and the reason for the fate that had befallen the Krogan ever since. He snarled as he put round after round into the giant rachinds, they were extinct, the Council had ordered the Krogan to the last bation of the Rachni home world and they had made sure that there were none left, no Queens to lay eggs, no Hive alphas to mate with the Queens, no soldiers, no workers, no young. The Krogan had been thouragh, so how in the name of the Ancestors, did they end up on a frozen world like this?

They kept fighting until they reached the transport station. Even the sight of a Salarian laboratory assistants body didn't stop the urgency they all felt. Liara had said he had commited suicide after hearing his last message, afraid to leave for fear of being murdered by his employers, and afraid of what would happen should the Rachni escape. Wrex had never liked Suicide and had commented that it didn't matter, eventually the Nathak would come and consume him, such was the fate of all who took their own lives. 

Cassie had mentioned to him that on occassions, to the mind of any sentient creature it seemed the most logical way out of the hole they found themselves in, no one liked it, no one liked how such thoughts turned a once normal mind into a hive of self doubt and loathing so much that they felt that need to die by their own hand, but it happened. 

Wrex grunted something under his breath but followed his commander. They made it through to the train and took a moment to collect themselves. Noveria was going to be trouble. 

Benezia was an imposing and powerful figure, but, as much as Shepard was in the dark about the Asari and how their minds worked, she could see a woman in conflict. They had already found out that the scientists of Binary Helix had discovered a sip of unknown design years ago. In which was an egg, a Rachni egg, the egg of a Queen, and this was where the Rachni came from. Benezia, Liara's mother, so cold and stern. She ignored her daughters plea to come back from whatever madness was consuming her, to let them help her and her need to know why she was siding with a monster like Saren and the Geth. 

Instead of answering her daughters questions, she coldly stated that she should have been stricter with her daughter, stamped out her rebellious streak and taught her to be more respectful. All of which stunned the younger Asari. Ashley saw the bright blue eyes dampen as her mothers unkind words hit her harder than anything she had ever known. 

They fought not only Geth but the Asari Commandos and Benezia as well. Eventually they wore her down enough, enough for her personality to reassert itself and as disgusted as Shepard had been at her actions, she began to realise what Indoctrination meant, if what Shiala had told her was anything to go by. 

Benezia had told them about the ship, Sovereign and how once within its confines, even the strongest of wills broke down and everything that she had set out to try and stop Saren from doing, was set aside in a wash of whatever Saren said was to be done. She had taken information from the Rachni Queen by pulling it from her mind quite forcefully. She also said that she could not under any circumstances return to what she once had been. Her mind was too broken and it was her own strength of will that was allowing her to even break Sovereigns control for this moment in time. 

A moment that allowed her to tell her distraught daughter that she was sorry, and that Liara had always made her proud. Wrex and Shepard watched as Benezia succumbed once more and with a heavy heart Shepard shot her, letting her fall and closing her eyes as Liara caught her mother, sank to her knees and wept over her body, her mothers dying words about there being no light forever engrained on the grieving daughters memory. 

“Ash” Cassie quietly said “Give Liara a moment and then take her back to the ship, arrange for a medical team to get here and we'll return the Matriarch to Thessia. She shouldn't have to be left here and Liara deserves a place to go be with her mother when she needs to talk to her. This is not the place for that.”

“Aye Aye Skipper, what are we going to do about that” 

Shepards gaze fell on the Rachni Queen, intently watching what was going on from the confines of her hardened glass prison. 

“I don't know, just see to Liara”

Ashley walked over and crouched down. Tentively she put a hand on Liara's shoulder “I am sorry Doc, come on I'll take you back to the Normandy and get a medical team to come and collect your mom.”

 

Cassie had let the Rachni Queen live, on the condition that she never appear again, Wrex had not been too happy with the decision but he respected Shepard enough not to make too big an issue out of it. The Council however were another matter, especially Spartias. He had told her that the next generation or two would have her to thank when the Rachni invaded again. 

It didn't matter what she had done, if she had put it to death, he would have rattled about that too, he would have called her the murderer of an ancient and intelligent species, completely forgetting that the council had not batted an eyelid when the Krogan exterminated the Rachni. Once again Teevos came to her defence and conveyed her own gratitude when Cassie told her that they would be transporting Matriarch Benezia to Thessia so that she could be laid to rest in accordance with Asari Traditions. 

Teevos told her about Virmire and Shepard said once she had returned to the Citadel and refuelled and restocked then they would see to it. With a witheringly strong glare at the Turian she broke the connection. She sat down on one of the chairs and told Joker to get them the hell out of there.


	21. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Noveria

She walked into the medical bay, Karin looked up from her computer and motioned towards the room at the back. Indicating that Liara was in there. 

“How's she doing doc?” 

“See for yourself Cassie, she came straight here when you returned. Liara assures me she is alright but well...” The docs voice trailed a little before she continued “She hasn't seen as much death as you and I Cassie and certainly not like this”

Shepard nodded and knocking on the door, waited until she heard a come in and walked into the Asari's room. 

The lights were dimmed down, and on the computer was an image of Matriarch Benezia, in her youth Shepard supposed. She had been a beautiful woman there was no doubt about it. The data-stick Benezia had given her gave them the location of the MU Relay, right in the heart of the Terminus systems and no one was sure where it would take them, plus the fact an Alliance vessel, or council one for that matter would spark a war that in reality no one wanted, except maybe Udina. 

So for now until they had a definite destination, they were once again chasing shadows. 

“We are heading to Thessia and then onto the Citadel to restock” Cassie sat on the edge of Liara's bed. She was laid on her back, one arm across her eyes. “Liara, I am so sorry...”

“If you are concerned about my mental state, do not be Shepard, I would prefer to remember my mother as she was, not what that bastard turned her into.”

Cassie nodded and getting up she crossed to the computer “How old was she here?”

Liara moved her arm and gave the Commander a quizzical look then swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she got up and joined the Commanders side. “She was four hundred years old there. She was finishing her tenure aboard the Destiny Ascension and was going to settle on the family estate in Amarli. My mother had been a consummate warrior as well as a politician”

“I can believe it” Shepard smiled a little “Tell me about her.”

“Oh you don't want to hear about my mother”

“If I didn't want to know Liara, I would not have asked.”

“Only if you tell me about your brother” Liara retorted.

Cassie nodded a little, it seemed fair, so she did. She told Liara about how her brother would get them both into trouble with the schools they were at, sometimes the military officials on board a ship they lived on and how they only really settled down when they had a permanent home on the Arcturus Station. 

She told her how they met Joker and how they adopted him, although their mother and Jokers parents knew each other long before that. She told her how Alan and Joker would get into all sorts of mischief together and how it was that she always ended up getting them out of it and how Alan was a hit with the ladies and only settled down when he met his wife Islay. 

Hearing the Commander talk about her late twin made Liara discuss her mother. She told Shepard how gentle a woman she was, how she never judged anyone until she had the full facts at her disposal and even before her Matriarch Years there were rumours that she would be someone special, a force to be reckoned with, which she was. Liara's family had been quite prominent in Asari Command and as such Liara was often addressed as Lady T'Soni. 

Cassie rested a hand on Liaras upper arm “She was proud of you Liara, she loved you right until the end. Remember her for what she was and what she had accomplished, the woman that raised you and gave you the values you hold. 

Everything I am and Alan was, that’s down to my mother, neither of us could remember our father so to us our mum was our mother and father. I don't pretend to know about how Asari parenthood works but your mum did a great job with you Liara, don't ever forget that and when Saren is dealt with, you might find that you want to return to wherever she is laid to rest and sit and talk with her for a long while. I know that I will go to Horizon when this is over and go and chat to my brother.”

“You humans believe in an afterlife too?”

“Yes. I don't particularly believe in God, but there is something more to death than emptiness, and I believe that those we love come back to visit us sometimes, even if we don't remember it.” Cassie lowered her head and kissed Liara's forehead “Take however long you need Liara, don't feel pressured into letting it go until you are ready, but by the same token don't hold it in, it'll make you ill and make you something you are not.”

Liara watched her leave and looked back at the frozen image of her mother. She went to touch it, but stopped suddenly, she returned to the bed and lay down again. Mentally and emotionally preparing herself for the arrival at Thessia. 

 

Ashley looked up from her lunch as the Skipper came out of the med bay “How is Liara doing?” Tali asked the Commander as she saw herself next to Wrex.

“As well as she can under the circumstances.”

“Rachni” Wrex rumbeled “Binary Helix found a Rachni ship and took an egg from it?” he shook his head “I hope you did the right thing Shepard”

“So do I Wrex” Cassie admitted and took the coffee that Garrus gave her “I have been thinking. Cerberus had Rachni when we dealt with them, its my guess that either a) they had a stake in Binary Helix or b) they had someone steal two eggs and bred their own army. What a fucking mess.”

“Will the council do anything about Noveria?” Ash asked. 

“Councillor Teevos said to leave it up to her, she'll see what she can do about sanctioning them for their actions, but in the long run I doubt anything will be done about them. They do not fall under the jurisdiction of the council”

“So they are going to get away with it” Garrus snorted.

“Council justice yeah, but only after the council investigators have found nothing.” Wrex sighed “Then the board will hang Binary Helix out to dry in their own way for bringing unwanted attention to the Noveria board of investors. Come on Vakarian, you know how it works as well as I do”

“Well whatever they do, we still have a job to do” Shepard swallowed some Coffee “So, we do it but um keep an eye on Liara in the meantime. Kaidan, you seem to have built a bond with her, just check on her every now and then”

“Will do Commander” 

“Skipper what do we say about Ben...Lady Benezia's involvement?” Ash wanted to know “If Udina or Anderson ask”

“I'm not telling Udina anything, but if Anderson asks I will tell him that that she was Indoctrinated but she came good in the end”

“What do we know about this Indoctrination?” Tali asked.

“According to Benezia it was like a scratching at the back of your head. It worked its way into her head until her thoughts became mired with the thoughts of Saren and his ship.” Shepard replied “Much the same as Shalia mentioned when she told us about the Thorian"

“Sounds dangerous” Kaidan mused.

“Yeah it does doesn't it.” Shepard got to her feet “I better let Thessia know that we are on route. Carry on people”

Ashley watched her leave and returned her attention to the table, then getting up she headed into sick bay and went to see Liara. Emerging a little later with her arm round the Archaeologists shoulders. No matter what Ashley might have thought about Liara's crush on her Skipper, she had decided that Liara should not be alone and it didn't take a lot of persuading to tell her that either.


	22. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Normandy recieves an SOS from an unusual source

Over the next few months the crew of the Normandy barely had a respite. Admiral Hackett had other orders for them that he felt the Normandy would be better suited too. Clearing the Geth out of the Armstrong Cluster, deep within the Skyllian Verge. Which also resulted in information on the Geth that helped Tali in her pilgrimage. 

They stopped some Biotic renegades, L2s that had been suffering under the effects of the earlier experiments and biotic wires, from killing a prominent businessman. They found Dr Saleon although he was calling himself Dr R. Heart now and despite stopping Garrus from executing him, the Salarian committed suicide. 

It was when they interrupted a group of mercenaries killing scientists that Cassie realised she was not the only survivor of Acuze. She listened in horror as Andreas Toombs told her what had happened, how Cerberus had deliberately sent them into a Thresher Maw trap, just to see what the Thresher Maw acid would do to human blood. In a fit of rage she shot the Cerberus Scientist herself and with an arm round the waist of her Corporal she gently took him to the Normandy to allow Chakwas to look over him and spent several hours talking with him. 

When he had transferred onto a fifth fleet ship to be taken to a place where he could be looked after and treated for his injuries and wounds, physically and psychological. 

Ashley had spent time with the Commander, learning about the horrors of Acuze, how Shepard had survived and how relieved she was that Toombs was alive and saddened that anyone else who had survived the initial attack had since died. 

Ashley had offered her opinion on some things and later they had made love, by now it was all over the ship about the Commander and the Gunnery Chief, but no one aside from Kaidan batted an eyelid. With all the work their Commander was doing it was only fair she had something to call her own. Ash was a popular woman anyway and many of the crew would use their spare time to tackle her classes on self defence and fitness in the small gym. 

 

Sometimes Ash wondered how the Commander managed to keep her emotional feelings about their relationship in check and balanced with the demands of a Spectre. One night they lay in the warmth of the Commanders bed, Cassie played with Ash's hair, dozing in the rare moment of relaxation.

“So what happens when this is over Cassie” Ashley asked. “Do we go our separate ways?”

“No chance” Cassie muttered with assurance “There will be no chance I am letting you go Chief, can't see my life without you”

“Good” Ashley murmured and nipped the Commanders collarbone softly “Tired yet?”

As if in answer, Shepard rolled her over and began kissing the skin beneath her.....

 

The Asteroid circled before them, erratic and, judging by the Normandy VI's voice, heading on a direct collision with Terra Nova. The Normandy had picked up the distress call an hour ago, Joker had alerted the Commander and she was by his side within ten minutes as the Asteroid came into view. 

She listened to the replay of the distress call, a young woman saying that terrorists had taken over control of the rockets that were now guiding the Asteroid towards one of the oldest Terran Colonies.   
She told the team to head to the Mako and told Joker to drop them down on the asteroid. She was going to do the best she could do to stop these terrorists from wiping out the colony. She listened as Liara told them the effects of an Asteroid strike of this magnitude, it looked like it was heading for the Nova Ocean. 

From the point of impact, it would send out massive Tsunamis in every direction, crashing against the shorelines and destroying everything for hundreds of miles around. The impact itself would send up enough dust and debris to block out the sun, killing everything on the planet. Humanoid, plant and animal. 

When they hit the surface of the Asteroid the woman’s voice came across again, in a hushed frightened whisper telling them to head for the guidance stations. They had to shut the rockets off.   
Shepard sat at the wheel and ignoring the sudden movement of seat belts and harness's she headed for the nearest bleep on her GPS.

They found the body of one of the engineers, and a log that explained her last moments. Ashley took her name and crossed herself muttering a prayer under her breath. She would make sure that the family knew about this poor woman's demise. They headed for the first station, and once they had taken out the towers, for once grateful for their Commanders mad driving as she dodged as many of the missiles as she could, launching the Mako into the air so that Tali could fire the weapons into their mark with a wonderful explosion, they took on the people inside. 

The fire fight was more than intense and not only were they fighting Batarians but Varren too, which had Wrex drooling as he thought about a roast Varren supper. Shepard rolled her eyes and told him to take one if he wanted. It might quell that never ending Krogan hunger, and it meant the beef and chicken might be safe for the rest of her crew when Wrex got his appetite on. That man could clear a larder in minuet’s and the Cook was having a hard time keeping up with the Krogans enormous hunger pains when he got them.

She kicked the body of one of the Batarians as Tali shut the rockets down. She listened as a scared terrified voice came over the comms, introducing herself as Kate Bowman and in a hurried rushed whisper she told them that the Batarians had just attacked, killed some of the engineers and taken the rest hostage. They had not said what they wanted but they had set off the rockets, steering the Asteroid towards the planet. 

Shepard glanced at her team and in a calm voice introduced herself and then told her to stay calm, and more importantly to stay safe. 

“This” Wrex pointed out as the Commander closed the connection “Is more than a slave grab”

“Got that right Tank” Ashley used her own nickname for Wrex, one he liked, once she explained what a tank was in regards to living beings rather than armoured vehicles. Cassie was impressed, she doubted Ashley would ever be completely comfortable around Aliens, but at least around their aliens she was making an effort and seemed to have gelled with Wrex and Tali she was defiantly fond of Tali, then again who wasn't? The little Quarian had earnt her way into the hearts and minds of the Normandy crew, especially Ash and, perhaps a little more surprisingly, Pressley. 

They made their way back to the main entrance and Shepard moved back as a shot missed her and hit the bulkhead behind.

“Oh god, I am sorry I thought you were them” A Dark skinned human male apologise quickly.

“Oh come” Cassie scowled taking the gun from him “Two eyes human...four eyes dead Batarians” 

“Yeah, I’ll remember that” 

He introduced himself as Simon Atwell, the lead Engineer. Ashley asked what exactly had happened and was told that they arrived at the main port, the leader of the group was a brutal and viscous man. He didn;t take anyone as slaves, rather they were intent on sending the Asteroid hurtling towards the planet below and the lives of millions of people hung in the balance. They was no time to evacuate the cites and towns by the coasts. 

So they were really up against it. Atwell told her to be careful of one area there were blasting caps to dig for the ore and make it much easier, he had armed them but had been unable to disarm them. The only way was to go slow and steady. Cassie bit back a retort and handed him his gun back.

“Best get into some safe zone then”

“I will oh and Commander, if you should come across them, I have three missing engineers I would appreciate it if you could have a look for them, if you have time.”

Cassie rolled her eyes and turned to face Atwell “Stopping this Asteroid is my priority, but if I come across them, I’ll send them here.” She didn't mention that they had already found one of the Engineers, if they found the other ones then she would tell him. Deep down though, knowing the violence that the Batarians were capable of. She didn't hold out much hope.


	23. Terra Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a distress call leads to a race against time to stop an out of control asteroid from crashing into Terra Nova, but there is more to it then it seems.

23.

 

They came across the second body, a woman, or what was left of a woman, and a desperate plea of goodbye and love to her husband and children. The Batarians had blasted through the door and she had lost her legs and her right arm. The blood pooled out and ran in a thick river towards the windows where it settled. 

Ash ran the woman’s name through her Omni-Tool and glanced at the silent Commander “She was a survivor of Mindoir Skipper, poor woman”

Mindoir, everyone, human and alien had heard of the Batarian raid on the Alliance Colony of Mindoir some years past now. Shepard shuddered as she recalled her mother telling her and Alan the details of what had really happened and not what had been released to the News Feeds, after all Hannah Shepard had been one of the first ships to attend to the massacre. 

Her mother had nightmares for weeks after that and Shepard had dealings with the Batarians on and off ever since. None of it had ever been good. Now, she looked at the area that was covered with blasting caps. She wondered how the Batarians had managed to avoid the caps, that was going to be a death sentence, if they got too near the sensors then the caps blew, there was no real safe path. 

Shepard looked around her, then above her and grinned. Telling Ashley to drive to the ridge above the station and take it slow she got herself ready. All ready the adrenalin and rush she felt when she was about to do something totally off the wall filled her body and her mind. If she timed this right then the others would be safe to drive over. When Ash had dropped her off she told them to return to where they had been and wait for her signal. 

The crew did as they were told then watched in slack jawed amazement as their Commander moved to the top of the ridge, she looked around her. She had been careful to avoid the sensors, setting one off she had to dodge until the signal faded. Despite the cold of the Asteroid a warm sheen of sweat beaded her brow, if she did not time this right then she could land in a mess, land in the middle of the caps blowing her to kingdom come or right in the middle of a Batarian fire-fight. 

She looked to the heavens and muttered a prayer over her comms. She was not overly religious but sometimes it didn't hurt to say one or two words. She took several deep breaths, this was nothing like the jumps and dives she had to perform when she was training to be N7. This was the reason why she got the much vaunted and rarely awarded N7 rank. 

The training was hard, they almost run you to the brink of exhaustion, but it was worth it, the pay was great, you got the best ships, the best assignments and they knew they were going to get the best in return. That was what being an N7 meant, being the best of the best and Cassandra Shepard was the best of the best. 

She launched herself into the air, like a graceful ballet dancer, there was nothing graceful about her landing. She was firing before she even landed. A Batarian head snapped back here, a face imploded there. 

A chest cavity opened as a high powered round punched through the skin of the four eyed alien, she rolled under another’s guard and coming up shot him with her shotgun in the back of his head splattering his brains all over the space rock. She hit the console and waited for a moment, expecting one of the bodies to get up, when they didn't move she radioed to the others and waited for the Mako to arrive. 

Staring down at the bodies, Cassie had wondered what the people of Mindoir must have thought when they saw the Batarians arrive and begin to take their young and slaughter their old. She shook her head a little, being a Spacer she had no inkling or idea what would have gone through their minds, and yet seeing them, she could vividly picture it. 

She turned as she heard the Mako approach and arched an eyebrow as her team mates climbed out, all of them with a look of awe and a new respect for their Commander. 

“Shepard, you are going to have to teach me how to do that” Garrus grinned. 

“Work that in with one of my Krogan air drops and we will be unstoppable” Wrex beamed. 

Ashley shook her head, words failing her, Kaidan said nothing, he had seen this before. It always amazed him how she always found her target, and on the odd occasion that she didn't, she would adjust herself so that she did. He had no idea what the N7 programme consisted off, all he knew was that it was harder and tougher than any Alliance Marine training and they were respected by the community for their dedication and their ability to adapt to any situation. 

Liara nodded to herself, seeing the Commander launch herself from the top of the building was like watching a graceful sea bird begin its dive into the ocean. Although Shepard would never return her feelings in the way that Liara would have liked, it just cemented her affection for the Commander. More than she would ever actually admit. 

This would be a good one for Tali to hear later. Cassie kicked one of the bodies with her boot, satisfied that he was dead she motioned with her head “Come on, lets get this scum away from here and stop those rockets.”

 

If Wrex and Garrus lived for the battle, they were in for the time of their lives. From the moment they entered the building they were in a fire fight. Once more Garrus took up the perfect sniping position and Wrex had to admit, when it came to a sniper, he had never seen one better than Garrus, he knew where to hit them, when to strike and when to wait. He wasn't keen on Turians but Garrus, he liked Garrus. 

Ashley and Liara covered the Commander, who was alongside Wrex, blasting bones, meat and flesh to a pulp. At the Commanders direct, Kaidan unleashed a biotic punch to a group of Batarians and biotically ripped apart an attacking Varen. 

“Hey that could have been dinner later” Wrex pouted. 

“Really?” Ashley pulled a face “Fish dog for dinner?”

“Try it slow roasted” Cassie retorted “Tastes like Beef” 

“You ate a Varen?” Wrex asked

“Yeah once. When cooked right it tastes nice enough” Cassie moved Wrex aside and shot the sneaking Batarian point blank range in the face spraying the blood and gore over herself and Wrex. 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you Shepard” Wrex seemingly ignored the Batarian blood on him and watched a Garrus took out the leader with a precision shot to the centre of the slavers forehead. “Nice” he whispered and letting a roar of satisfaction go he ran at the group before them scattering them to the floor and felling them with powerful blasts of his Krogan shotgun. 

 

By the time the gunfire and biotic battle had finished, the smell of spent casings and blood hung in the air, the hair on the non biotic members stood on end as the power of biotic abilities began to ease down. Garrus and Kaidan emerged from the upstairs area, Kaidan had a Varren over his shoulder. 

“Thought you might be hungry later Wrex” Garrus quipped “Plus it leaves some food for the rest of the crew”

“Hah” Wrex snorted and glanced at Shepard “I'll just be putting this in storage”

Cassie watched him leave with an amused shake of her head and then her face turned serious “Find a way to shut these rockets off,”

Liara went with Kaidan and Garrus to the top floor, Ash stayed with Shepard and swept the lower floor.

Nothing here Shepard Garrus's voice came over the comm link.

It's OK Garrus we found it Ashley reported and listened as the sound of a gunshot rang out then silence.   
“He just killed someone in cold blood” Ashley snarled “Bastard is going to pay”

Cassie didn't say anything, but her whole demeanour changed, from being slightly annoyed, she was now furious. She knew that not all Batarians were like this, she knew that some of them escaped their worlds for a more freer life, freer then the secretive Hegemony government allowed.

However out here in the Terminus Systems, it all changed. The rules and stakes were different here and Shepard was going to show them how.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra Nova

24

 

Not only did they discover a broken transmitter that Garrus had up and running in a couple hours, but a radio shack. There were no bodies, no signs of attack so it was left to assumption that it had no value to the pirates, other than being a place where strange human music belted out. 

The Mako moved around coming across another shack and after seeing no one in there were promptly attacked by defence drones. Liara, Kaidan and Wrex made short work of them with their combined biotics.

There was a message that said the engineer was heading to the main base and that he had moved the explosives to site B. Garrus brought a map up on his Omni Tool and pointed. 

“OK,” Cassie muttered looking at Garrus's Omni Tool “We'll head for the third installation there, double back round and pass site B before we head to the main installation” Cassie looked at them all “The rockets have to be the main priority, we have slowed them but not enough to avert a catastrophe, which it will be in another hour, and once this floating rock is caught in the gravity pull, we're done for too. So double time people”

 

The Mako stood amongst the ruins of the third and final rocket installation. They emerged and Shepard directed them all where to go. Once inside, the firelight was brief but bloody. Ashley caught a bullet to her shoulder and Shepard took one to her leg, straight through her shielding, it didn't stop her though, and whirling round she fired on the Batarian that shot her. 

She felt Wrex beside her and lift her with one arm, the Giant Krogan moving her to behind some crates where Liara was working on Ash. Liara was no fully qualified doctor, but she had the skills of a paramedic. In the meantime, Wrex, Garrus and Kaidan finished the Batarians off. 

Once Ash and Cassie were on their feet, they did a sweep around the structure, satisfied they had killed all the Terrorists, they returned to the ground level to find another group, but these men were waiting, not attacking. Cassie set her shotgun on her shoulder and stopped short before the leader of this group who was, nervously it appeared, eyeing up the dead bodies, and the vaporised shapes of ones caught in a carnage blast or a grenade. 

“I just want to talk Shepard” He said lowering his rifle. 

“Really?” Wrex sneered “Could it be the dead around these places that finally makes these Pyjacks want to talk?”

“Great” one of the other Batarians face palmed “Why is it we never have a Krogan? Huh?”

Wrex grinned showing his teeth “Cause you're stupid”

Cassie heaved a sigh “What could we possibly have to talk about? Unless its your terms of surrender?”

The leader of this group shook his head “I would like to do that Shepard, I was told this was a simple slave grab, but this...well its not what I signed on for. That said if I don't kill you then Balak will skin me alive and use my skull as a hood ornament for his shuttle.”

Ashley snorted “Take your best shot”

Cassie raised her fingers, a slight sign to be ready but relax. “Your name is?”

“Charn”

“Charn, you can see what has happened at the other rocket sites, what makes you think you can kill us? Or for that matter....him” She jerked her thumb in Wrex's direction “I mean sure I might die, as the others, but Krogan...they are harder to kill then a Vorcha, and you really don't want him to be chasing you.”

“You think I am scared of him” One of the others snorted “Krogan can die.”

“Only when we have enough shot in us to prevent our healing” Wrex loomed up behind the Batarian and cocked his head “And you won't even stand a chance my friend”

A crooked half smile crossed the Spectres lips, making her eerily appear like Wrex “Your move Charn, get off this rock or die...makes no odds to me”

Ten minuets later the Normandy team were leaving, heading in the direction of the main facility, the Batarian team went the other way, heading for their own vessels that would return them to their ship and a new life...on Omega. 

 

The Mako skidded and swerved as the moving guns from the turrets targeted the vehicle, it was only Kaidans skill at driving the Mako that avoided any serious strikes. Ashley and Garrus headed to the roof and as the Mako drifted past the turrets, they lobbed grenades both ginning as the turrets went up in flame and electrical discharge.

With a timed shot from Liara on the last gun the Mako was able to rest. Shepard got out the Mako, tipping Liara an impressed smile “I'm spoilt, guns, explosions and friends” She added. 

“Stick with us darlin, it will get better” Wrex affectionately beamed. 

“I believe it will” Liara agreed and hugged Wrex's arm lightly. 

 

“Are we going in?” Kaidan asked.

“Not yet, You heard what Charn said, he has the hostages in a room with a bomb. Now this Balak knows he is on the loosing team, so he will use those hostages as leverage for his escape. What we need is a plan...and I have just the idea” She touched her ear piece “Joker, put Adams and Tali on, I have work for them.”


	25. Taking a chance

25,

 

The fight inside the Main facility lasted longer than it should have done, and the others said as much, but Shepard just told them to do as they were asked, she was waiting for something, They had no idea what she had discussed with Adams or Tali as she had walked away from them. Ashley was a little miffed not to be in on whatever the Commander was planning, but she did as she was told. 

Kaidan scowled a little, aside from XO Pressley, he was the next in the chain of command and he didn't like being kept out the loop, something he would take up with the Commander later Liara merely remained silent, unsure of the ways of human military, Garrus's cheeks flexed a little, a minor sign of him not liking being kept in the dark, and Wrex, well Wrex didn’t seem to care either way, this was a fight and he loved to fight so, the longer the better as far as he was concerned. 

 

Shepards icon blinked on the inside of her helm and as she blink clicked it, both Greg Adams and Tali'Zorah's faces appeared. 

“Report” She ordered, firing at a Drone and smiling as it went down. 

“Its done Commander.” Adams proudly said “Took us a while, but my honorary engineer here, well she found the Batarian codes. Jokers here too, just give the word and we will fire off an EM pulse, that’ll stop the bastard in his tracks.”

“As much confidence as I have in your work Lady and Gentleman, I need one hundred percent confirmation this is going to work.”

“Its an old trick from the Quarian days before we were exiled” Tali happily explained “Its only enough for a small pulse but the area you described should work Cassie. The pulse is instant but, I have tuned it into all the Batarian radio short wave and long wave signals I can. Once the pulse hits, the explosives go dead.”

“And once this is over Commander” Joker added from the back “We'll need to rest at Terra Nova to allow the engines time to cool and the weapons system too. Or else she'll be sluggish.”

“Understood” Shepard sighed wearily, something that did not escape Joker or Tali's notice “If this pulls off, I am buying you three dinner. Lets do this, now”

“Setting EM pulse” Tali said looking at a screen.

Adams looked up “On your word Commander”

“The word is given Chief”

“The pulse is sent”

“Shepard out.” 

Shepard waited a moment then, jumping from the Mako, she led her team into the building.

 

It was a dance of escalating death and destruction/ The Biotics, all three of them worked in harmony together, It was an impressive sight to see, Liara caught three Batarians in a singularity field that lifted them up whilst Wrex threw them into the nearest bulkhead and sent them reeling from screaming into the afterlife. Kaidan threw some more into the path of the firing drones, their purple blood splattering the walls and the floor where body parts landed.

Garrus, without Tali with them, was the tech expert, every time a Drone got too near his positions, he unleashed overload letting Ash and Cassie having a clear shot. The fire-fight lasted exactly five minuets, but with all the noise and the gunfire, it seemed like longer. 

“Humans, as ever, butchering innocent Batarians”

The voice was dark and hostile, Cassie stood up and turned to face the Batarian that now stood at the top of the stairway. Varen by his side and two Batarians flanking him. She arched an eyebrow and rubbed her nose. 

“I don't call killing humans for nothing more than sport innocent” She remarked “I saw the bodies. Balak I assume?”

“My people will make you humans pay for all the wrongs you have done us” He ignored her question, in fact he ignored what she said completely, it was insignificant to him so, he paid it no mind. 

Cassie folded her arms across her chest. His uniform was different to the others, more like a generals uniform, more like a rich wealthy soldiers uniform. His uniform markings showed him as a member of the Batarian hierarchy, the Hegemony. He was one of their leaders and she was not impressed. 

“So, tell me Balak, why are you here, this is not a slave grab, its mass murder.”

“Hah” He scoffed “You would know more about that then me human, you humans have been encroaching on our territory for years. We went to the council and they would not help, so we did what we had to do to survive.”

“Oh wah wah” Shepard rolled her eyes “Lemme see....a murderous slave grab on Mindoir, took the kids and killed the elderly for no reason other than profit. Then you tried to assail the Skyllian Verge and look where that got you. You Batarians are nothing more than a bunch of cowards and murders. You Balak are the worst of them.”

She mentally crossed her fingers and hoped that the pulse was going to work. He had a cold practicality about him and he was prepared to do all he had to to ensure he made it out alive. 

“You don't even want to understand”

“What’s to understand!” Shepard raised her pistol “All I see is a filthy murderer and I am going to either take you in or put you down, either way I am going to get you”

“I don't think so. Your friends that you are so eager to aid oh and your little helper are in that office with a bomb rigged. I press this button and they end up in tiny little bloody pieces.”

“Er Skipper, we might need to let him go” Ash whispered, glancing nervously at the room he indicated “he isn't bluffing”

“Neither am I” Shepard muttered. 

If her plan did not work then she was going to have to live with this for the rest of her life, she would endure it, she had to endure it. Let anyone do what they had to do, she needed to do this. To prove to Ashley that their alien comrades were worth more than a foot note in history. 

“Go ahead” She shrugged “I care only about bringing you in”

“Commander!” Kaidan snarled 

“Zip it Alenko” Shepard snarled back 

“I can't let you do this Commander”

“I said Zip it” She repeated. She knew Alenko would object, but not like this. 

“I will do this” Balak warned. 

Shepard aimed her pistol and fired at the guard beside him, a neat hole right between his four eyes sending him to wherever Batarians went when they died. 

“Damn you, I gave you the chance to rescue them....” he pressed the button.....nothing. He pressed it again....nothing and a third time...nothing. 

“Take him out!” Shepard barked, glaring at Alenko as she did but saying nothing to him. 

Wrex watched as the others fired at the remaining Batarians. He was up top watching the on going argument and smiled to himself. He knew Shepard wouldn’t sacrifice innocents and he had an inkling that she knew what she was doing, even if her second didn't. 

Climbing onto the ledge he let himself drop, in what would later become known as the Wrex Air drop. He landed on Balaks back and pinned him down, including the snapping of a spine. The other Batarians surrendered at that point and lay their guns down. 

Shepard gave Wrex and amused half smile “You are going to have to teach me that one Wrex” She quietly said.

“Ah eat a few more Varren legs and you might have the weight then” 

Cassie rolled her eyes and turned to Garrus and Ash “Go let the prisoners out”

“Aye aye Skipper”

She turned her attention to the groaning Balak and crouched down, nodding at Wrex who moved off him but kept his Krogan shotgun aimed firmly at his head. “You will live Balak,”

“Kill me now Shepard, I will not live like this”

“Oh but you will and every time you look at your broken body, you will see my team and I destroying what you tried to do here. One day Balak the Batarians are going to need the humans and with all you have done to our colonies over the years...you might not get it”

She glanced over as Doctor Chakwas and her medical team made their way into the facility. Shepard stood straighter and walked over to the doctor and explained the situation. 

“I certainly would not want to be on the end of that” Karin remarked and walked over to the Batarian. Wrex inclined his head and remained where he was, ensuring the Batarian was not going to harm the Doctor, he liked Chakwas, and he was not about to make any mistake that would see her become a casualty. 

Alenko stood before the Commander “Shepard I....”

“Not now” She moved past him and went to check on the others. Kaidan watched her leave and shook his head. 

 

The Normandy was given a heroes welcome on Terra Nova and even took on a small rota of crew, a couple of the crew members had fallen pregnant so they were reassigned to Alliance ground control planet side with their partners. 

Once the Normandy was ready she returned to her mission. Shepard was in engineering listening to Greg Adams gush over how technically brilliant the little Quarian was and she was certain that if she could see through the mask, then Tali would be blushing a fiery red right now. 

“well done, both of you. I must admit I was not sure if it would work”

“Neither was I” Tali admitted “but I am glad it did Cassie”

“So are the Bowman family” Shepard replied “Aaron was killed by Balak, executed before his sisters eyes, Kate will take time to adjust but I suspect she will be back up there soon”

“What will happen to Balak?” Greg asked handing Shepard a drink and one to Tali as he sat at his desk.

“At the moment he is under armed guard at an alliance medical facility, the Terra Nova officials will deal with him, Our job is done and its time to resume the hunt for Saren.”

“Aye ma'am”

“Next Shore leave...dinner is on me OK?” 

“Aye aye Ma'am” both Tali and Greg Saluted 

“Oh and Tali..if you decide not to return to the Flotilla...you are staying here with me on the Normandy...as permanent assistant chief engineer”

Adams shot Tali a grin who lowered her head, blushing furiously behind her mask, she mumbled a thankyou and contented herself with reading something on the screen. Cassie smirked and patting Adams shoulder she walked out of engineering and up to the rec deck. There was something she needed to do. 

 

Alenko stood in her quarters that also doubled as her office. He stood at a taut attention and looked front and centre as the Commander clenched and unclenched her fists in an effort to relax herself. 

“You ever and I mean EVER second guess me like that again Lieutenant and I will throw you off this ship and into the Brig” She told him. 

“I was under the impression you were going to sacrifice innocents Commander” Kaidan kept his gaze fixed on the far wall. 

“Then you don't know me as well as you should do Alenko” She snarled “However, even if I had not asked Tali and Adams to do that for me, if it meant sacrificing a few to save Millions then I would have done it no matter how bad it would have made me sleep at night.”

“You should have informed us of your plan Commander”

“I should have...why?” Cassie put her hands behind her back “I needed Balak to believe that nothing was amiss. If you had all known about it your reactions would have been different and I was not prepared to tip my hand.” she shook her head “I do not have to justify myself to you Alenko. The next time you disrespect me in front of the team...I will have your head”

“Permission to speak candidly ma'am”

“Go on”

“I will be making a full report to Alliance command on this matter and the matter of you and Williams”

Shepard looked at him and narrowed her eyes “What about me and Williams?”

“Your relationship is inappropriate and against regs ma'am”

“You arsehole...all cause I turned you down”

“Add to that Williams should not be serving on a fleet vessel, as her grandfathers actions at Shanxi proved the family to be cowards and traitors”

Shepard clenched and unclenched her fist, she wanted to hit him, to strike him across the room and beat him to within an inch of his life, but that was what he wanted. Instead she walked up to him and closed the gap between them to within inches “YOU recommended Williams to the Captain, YOU know as well as I do the Williams are no traitors to the Alliance or anything else and YOU will leave here now before I make this official but, YOU will be leaving this vessel when this is over and by the time I am finished....you are not going to have anything more than a garbage Schooner to work on, now get out of my office.....NOW”

Alenko saluted and walked out the quarters. Cassie swallowed her anger. She had no idea what rejecting Alenko meant...now though she did and she knew that he was going to make life very very uncomfortable from now on.


	26. Interlude

26.

 

Ashley looked at the pictures that sat on Shepards desk. Recent ones added from their small Shore Leave on Terra Nova and the victory pictures at Pinnacle Station. That had been satisfying beyond belief, the Skipper had topped all the leader boards and beaten Admiral Ahab’s simulation, no holds barred. Not to mention one smug Turian shut up for good, even Garrus had been impressed with that one. 

Garrus was not like any Turian she had met. He was respectful to her and he helped her with her Sniping, by the end of this tour she suspected that she would be pretty good with a snipers rifle. He had picked up some flaws she had whilst practising, and when he took a turn all of them had been kill shots. 

Garrus Vakarian, in her opinion had to be the greatest sniper she had ever met. He seemed to be in a world of his own, he would shut everything else out as if it had just faded to nothing and, over the course of the last year, he had shown her how best to improve her own minor technique. So much so, that it was not unusual to see them on the Normandy's small shooting range together, 

Now she was in her skippers quarters. The scuttle butt had already told her what had occurred between the Lieutenant and Shepard, in fact the atmosphere between them was so sour, it would curdle milk. Ashley had not wanted this to happen, she knew that they all needed to focus and have their minds on the mission. 

Yet she also did not want to let the Skipper go, Normally being with another woman had never entered Ash's mind, it was not something she had ever really considered but, she could not envision her life without the famous Commander Shepard by her side. At the moment the Skipper was talking to Liara about something. There was a slight pang of Jealousy at the thought of the Asari monopolising her lovers time, but Cassie had made it clear to Liara where her heart lie. Still it didn't stop Liara's crush. 

She turned as the doors opened and Cassie came in, throwing her jacket over the back of her chair and flopping into it. “Blood council” She muttered under her breath, 

“What they done now?”

“They tell me about Virmire, tell me they want me to check it out..then have a go at me for stopping that Batarian raid on the Asteroid. Seems the Batarian Hegemony has lodged a formal protest, Teevos sided with me but the other two...ugh” Cassandra threw her hands in the air “What is the point of being a Spectre if all I get is stonewalled by the council when I am “Supposed” to do what needs to be done to keep the peace.” She rubbed her brow “and then there’s Udina”

“What’s he done?” Ash handed the Commander a coffee and sat herself across from the skipper.

“Took me task over how I acted on the asteroid” She did not mention that he also told her that her relationship with Williams was highly inappropriate. She had told him to mind his own damn business and stay out of what does not concern him. She had also reminded him that as a Council Spectre, she did not answer to him or the Alliance any more. “Kaidan filed his report”

Ashley shook her head “Wow, things that bad between you two and its my fault”

Cassie frowned “And you come to that conclusion because?”

“I am Alliance Skipper and it makes no difference about the technicalities, we shouldn’t be doing this, I also figured that he would have something to say about us”

Cassie set her mug down and leant forward “Alenko asked me on a date before you boarded the Normandy Williams, I turned him down, politely, but I said no never the less, I explained that I just didn't date guys. He was fine with it...until I started dating you and you know what, I don't care about the kiss ass Udina's of this world or Alenkos. I can sleep at night knowing I did the right thing and for once followed my heart. If you want to end this Ash that’s up to you but it had better be for the right reasons and not because Alenko or Udina are sticking their noses in where it is not wanted.”

 

Ash met her commanders gaze with one of her own. “Not a chance” She punctuated each word just so her point was made. Satisfied that it was she moved across to where the Commander sat and slid onto her lap. “Can I ask you something Shepard, if Greg and Tali's pulse hadn't worked...”

“I'll tell you what I told Alenko Ash, I would have dealt with it but if it meant that twenty lives had to be forsaken to save the millions that lived on Terra Nova...then that’s a choice I would have accepted..no matter how distasteful.”

“And Balak?”

“The Hegemony want him back, The Alliance is not letting him go, he's a war criminal, he would have killed millions to make a point” Shepard pulled a face “I wasn't going to let him go”

“Commander, sorry to disturb you but Councillor Teevos is asking permission to come aboard” Jokers voice came over the intercom. 

Ashley and Cassie exchanged shocked glances and both stood up “Ash, get an honour guard lined up, lets show the Asari councillor we humans know how to give respect.”

“Aye aye” Cassie gave her a quick kiss and ran a hand through her hair “Tell her five minuets Joker.”

“Aye ma'am”

The N7 elite scratched her brow and shook her head a little, what on earth would Teevos want here and now?

Only one way to find out she supposed. She stopped off at the medical bay and asked Liara to accompany her then meeting up with Williams and the eight men and women for the honour guard made their way to the CIC.

 

As Shepard watched, she observed that the councillor was indeed the consummate politician, and, to the human Spectres mind, the true power behind the throne of the Council. She greeted each and every crewman and woman, even the four non-humans with as much respect as the humans. 

Shepard had no idea how old Teevos was, but she was beautiful. Her skin was an azure blue, white markings covered much of her face and her eyes, they sparkled with genuine awe and amazement as she accompanied the Commander on a tour of the Normandy. 

She listened with interest as both Tali and Adams explained how they had managed to save the Engineers of Terra Nova. She shook her head as Liara relayed the true brutality of the Batarians to her fellow Asari. Eventually she was taken to Shepards quarters that also doubled as her office. She accepted the drink Cassie gave her and sipped it.

“I grew a liking for Scotch when Captain Anderson took me for a night out once” She remarked “A truly honourable man Anderson.”

“One of the best” Cassie muttered.

“Cassandra, I was saddened to hear about your twin brother, I read the report and I was saddened to read of such a callous and uncalled for action against your own people” She seemed to be genuinely sorrowful.

“Thankyou Councillor” Cassie replied, to be honest she tried not to think about such things, the implications that the Alliance knew what Cerberus was up to all along was too much for her to even try and put together. “Forgive me Madam Councillor, but this is an unusual step for one such as yourself, to come here alone.....was there a reason for your visit?”

Teevos set her glass to one side “Indeed there was Commander, but I must ask that Lady T'Soni leave...this matter is Spectre business and highly confidential”

Liara inclined her head and giving a last look at the Commander walked out the room. Cassie arched and eyebrow and poured herself and Teevos another drink.

“There is an ongoing mission that I have for you and you alone Cassandra....it involves the Salarians”

Shepard listened.

 

Two hours later Teevos left the Commanders quarters and the Normandy headed for Virmire. Shepard never discussed what the Councillor wanted...truth be told she wouldn't even know where to begin. This was however an ongoing mission, one that might take years and one that would have to be solid in evidence and proof before she made a final move.

Now she understood what being a Spectre really meant.


	27. Approach to Virmire

27.

 

The Mako landed with a less than graceful collision in the sea water around an island that had served as what was suspected to be Sarens vast base on Virmire. Cassie took Garrus and Wrex with her and only those two. She needed Garrus and his sniping skills and his tech skills, and she needed Wrex's brute strength.

Ash had very vocally demanded to go on the Maeko ride, Shepard had told her no, in no uncertain terms and then when her lover had asked why she asked Ash what Tech skills she had? Was her brute strength enough to stop a Krogan charge?

“My shotgun” She had answered too which Shepard had allowed herself a wry smile.

“Only if you hit it in the head first time Chief” 

Eventually Ashley had relented and Cassie now sat on the roof of the Maeko watching the Normandy leave for higher safety, away from those AA guns. 

She told Joker to stay away from those AA guns, to which he had flippantly answered that he knew the drill, she heard Ash rebuke him over the comms for his lack of respect. To which Joker said...

“When you have seen the Commander Skinny dipping and sunbathing naked on a British beach, and still manage to work with her..then tell me about how much I respect her”

“What? When was this? Joker!”

Joker chuckled “Normandy out.”

Wrex and Garrus glanced at their Commander who gave a bashful smile “We were teenagers” She explained. 

“No need to explain Cassie” Wrex sniggered.

“Your business Commander” Garrus replied but as Shepard turned her back both the Turian and Krogan glanced at each other. 

“That Pilot is one lucky SOB” Wrex sighed. 

“Yeah..” Garrus replied wistfully then both men cleared their throats and got into the Maeko. 

 

They fought their way through Armatures and Colossus's not to mention gates crawling with Geth of all types. Eventually finding the one that housed the controls for the AA guns. Several times when driving the Maeko Shepard had to swerve to avoid being dragged into the unforgiving tidal pulls. Neither Garrus nor Wrex complained, this was after all what they both lived for. Cassie was grateful for that at least. Sometimes hearing Ashley and Liara complain about her manic driving skills drove her up the wall. 

She could understand Liara's point of view but Williams? She should have remembered that when Gunny Ellison taught you to drive it was nothing short of mayhem. Not that Cassie couldn't drive, she had learnt whilst in her final year of High School, but even so, she had to adjust to the Marines way of driving and she liked it. The Adrenalin junkie in her adored it. 

She saw the Colossus looming up before them and swerved, going up on two wheels Wrex took the chance and fired the massive guns, reducing the vast machine to nothing but cogs and bits of metal. 

She righted the Maeko and heard Joker say that they were grounded, he didn't have much more to add, other than tell her to talk to the Salarian Commander when they got there. Rounding a corner she drove the Maeko towards a beach head, Garrus looked out the drivers window and pointed. “There’s the Salarian base.”

“Good” Wrex came up beside him and rested a hand on Garrus's shoulder “Now maybe we can end this year long chase”

“Closer to two” Garrus remarked “Been a hell of a ride eh Wrex?”

“More than you think Garrus”

Cassie allowed herself a smile, two years ago these two barely tolerated each other, now through social interaction and assignments together a respect grew followed by a friendship, which seeing as they both had similar characteristics was a little surprising. 

Wrex the bounty hunter and Garrus the wanna be vigilante. Sounded like some old comic book partnership really. She pulled the Maeko to a halt “I'll meet up with Alenko and Williams, go take a few to restock”

“You got it Commander” They both replied and walked off together talking. Cassie nodded a little and made her way to where Ashley and Alenko were having their own discussion with the Salarian Commander.


	28. preparation

28.

 

Captain Kirahee was, by Shepards belief, an honest soldier, which surprised her, Salarians weren't known for their forthrightness, he was brutal in his assessment, annoyed that the Council saw fit to send one ship when he had asked for a fleet, and had informed them that Saren was indeed on Virmire, with a breeding facility full of Krogan.

“Just how is he doing this?” Wrex asked, warily already deep down knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it for himself. 

“It appears he has a cure for the Genophage” Kirahee replied and looked Wrex in the eyes “And it needs to be destroyed”

“With the cure, he will have an army at his disposal...Krogans” Alenko shook his head “He'd be unstoppable”

“You are not going to destroy it” Wrex was adamant “I won't allow it.”

“It is not up to you Wrex” Alenko stood straighter.

“I was not talking to you Pyjack” Wrex snarled. 

“Enough!” Shepard barked and glared at her Lieutenant before addressing Kirahee once more. “Isn't there a way to work around this?”

“No Commander, even if there was I could not allow that cure to leave this place, we cannot make the same mistake again” Kirahee did sound apologetic but even the Commander couldn’t hide the disgust from her face this time. 

Wrex shoved Kirahee “We are not mistakes” he clenched his huge fists and walked away. Drawing his shotgun and firing it into the water.

“Is he going to be a problem?” Kirahee asked, unappeased by the Krogans temper “I can't have him running roughshod over this”

“You can't blame him Captain” Cassie snapped a little “But I'll talk to him” 

“Good I will meet with you when you are ready, for the moment I shall talk to my team” 

Shepard waited for the Captain to leave and rounded on Alenko “What the hell are you doing? Wrex is one of us”

“We have no business in altering the state of play Commander I feel for Wrex but not all Krogan are like him. They will rampage against the Turians and Salarians if, we let this cure leave the planet”

“And who are you Kaiden to decide who makes that choice?” Cassie narrowed her eyes.

“They are our allies Commander, the Krogan are not”

This time Cassie did hit him, sent him sprawling onto his backside and narrowed her eyes “You sound like a politician Alenko, you are a marine, a biotic marine who is feared as much as the Krogan...When Virmire is over...you are off the Normandy, that I promise you”

She arched an eyebrow at Ash as if daring her to say anything about how humanity needs to be alone. Wisely the Chief said nothing and watched her Commander stalk over to where Wrex was standing. She went to help the Lt stand but had her hand shoved aside. Sighing she went back to where Tali was and stood watching the Commander and Krogan.

 

“This is not right Cassandra” Wrex forced the words with ever shot of his weapon.

“Maybe not Wrex, but we both know that no good of this is going to come out of it all. Saren will use them and that’s all.”

“Oh really? Cause from where I stand it looks like Saren has a cure for my people, no one does” He was barely trying to control his anger and her heart went out to him.

The Krogan did not ask for Salarian interference in their evolution, but they accepted it and saved the galaxy from the Rachni. When the Krogan rebelled they devised a plague to neutralise their birth rates and the Turians helped. To Shepards way of thinking that was mass genocide, but no one took the Turians or the Salarians to task for it, ever. So whilst she baulked at the idea that Saren had that much power and prestige, she also was forced to agree that under Sarens command, this would not be a good plan...the trick was getting Wrex to see that. 

Wrex span round and raised his shotgun “Fuck it I have been loyal to you Cassie, I followed you like I would never follow another, but if I am to do this, I need to know if its right. I need you tell me that its right, the lines between friends and foes are getting very thin”

Cassie holstered her pistol and put her hand on the Shotgun and lowered it “If you were going to kill me Wrex, you'd have done it by now. Can you honestly tell me that this is going to be any better for your people then what the Salarians did or the Turians? These poor beasts here are not real Krogan, they will be the Krogan that the galaxy fears that all nightmares about your people are true. Do you really want that?”

For a long moment that seemed to last forever but in fact was only a few seconds, the silence stretched. Wrex was torn in two. He had told Shepard that he did not care about his people, that their fate held no consequence to him, but, the more he had been in the human woman’s company the more he had begun to feel like he was a proper soldier, no more than that, that there was a place for his people if; they knew where to look for it and how. He had started to see why the galaxy feared them, but it grated him that such extremes were taken to neuter them, strains that would one day see the last Krogan born then no more. 

“I promise you Wrex, on my honour and as your friend...” Cassie played her trump card “if there is a cure for this fucking wrong done to your people, I will help you find it. The Krogan are not dead yet, but please you have to trust me that this..” she spread her arms to indicate all of the area around them “Is wrong.”

Wrex didn't move but Cassie kept her gaze levelled at him, hoping he wouldn't make this any more difficult then it already was. Slowly Wrex heaved a heavy sigh and holstered his shotgun. “We destroyed the Rachni for the council and they repaid us by slow extinction and I doubt Saren would be any more generous” He lowered his yellow eyes for a moment then looked back up “I trust you Cassie, so if this needs to be done then so be it, but I want Sarens head and your promise to me will be honoured”

Cassie rested both her hands on her friends shoulders and nodded “however long it takes me Wrex you have my word, we do it right not like this, but the right way”

He nodded sullenly and walked away Cassie released the breath she had no idea she was holding and turned to see both Williams and Alenko lower their weapons. Shaking her head she went to find Kirahee, time to blow this place to hell and back.

 

She listened as Kirahee outlined his new plan, to take a nuke, set it in the middle of the facility and blow it to kingdom come. Ashley seemed to approve of that one, mainly due to the violent death it would inflict on the torchlight heads and Sarens Turian ass. Perhaps wisely she said nothing about the Krogan, the expression on Cassie's face when she had brushed passed both her and Alenko had spoke volumes. Alenko didn't seem to care, he spoke as he saw fit, Ashley however did care and she was only protecting her skipper, regardless of her own personal feelings towards the woman, Wrex well, yes he was one of them but...Krogan were not known for their patience and understanding of a situation. 

When Kirahee had mentioned about taking one of her squad, namely her and Alenko, Ash had immediately volunteered. As much as she loved Cassie, this was her chance to make a name for herself, make a new name for the family blackballed by circumstances that were beyond their control. 

Blackballed because the political party at the time had all their hands on the cards and the Alliance just went along with it cause that’s what they did. Shepard listened as Alenko and Williams argued it out. When Kaiden said “With all due respect Gunnery Chief...” Ashley cut in and said “What you mean Lt is kiss my Canadian ass”

“That’s enough both of you!” Shepard snarled “I am the one in charge here and I will make the decision, not you and not you” She regarded each of them in turn. “Captain, who will suit you best?”

“I shall leave the choice to you Commander, it speaks volumes that both of them wish to volunteer” Kirahee was more than a little diplomatic in his choice of words. He was no politician but, he could sense something simmering between the Commander and the Lieutenant. 

“Williams front and centre, take Liara with you, her biotics will come in handy. Do everything that Kirahee tells you and no heroics...got that?”

“Aye aye Commander” 

“What?” Cassie asked as Williams looked hesitant about something.

“I just want to say thanks Skipper, this could ensure my family name is put back where they should be and not with Quisling and Arnold”

“I didn't do it for that” Cassie remarked, well aware of the looks she was getting from Alenko. She knew what was going through his mind and she wasn't a telepath, she didn't need to be “I did it because of the 2-12 on Eden Prime and I did it because you are the best person for the job Williams. Now, go get Liara and brief her on what Kirahee has told us.”

“Aye aye skipper” She snapped off a salute and went to find Liara. Shepard watched her go for a moment then turned to Alenko “You will over see the arming of the Nuke and aid the Salarian team with whatever they need, including the protocols they require.”

“I know the drill” Kaidan remarked uncharitably. 

Shepard shook her head and shrugged “You may want to kill your career marine and that is up to you, but for now you are still part of this ship, this team and you will do whatever the fuck I tell you to do....are we clear Lieutenant?” 

“Crystal” He saluted.

“Take the Salarian squad with you and tell Pressley he has the ship until we return.”

She watched him walk away and heaved a sigh “Adams you heard all that?” she spoke into her vox.

“Aye aye”

“See what you can do”

“Yes ma'am. Tali get your gear ready you're coming with me, Garrus and Wrex”

“Right away Shepard” 

Cassie didn't watch as Ashley and Liara deployed with the Salarians, she couldn't, she didn't want to think that it might be the last time she ever saw Ashley again, and that thought was not one she wanted to hang onto.

She waited for her squad to join her then, once the comms check was over they left with Kirahee telling his men that Shadow was on the ground.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

 

Ashley went with Jaeto with Liara, ducking the Geth shots Liaras barriers went up, saving the lives of several Salarians. In the year they had served together, Ashley had seen a vast improvement in the young Asari's combat skills. Now that she had actually learnt how to socialise without fear of putting her foot in it, she had found learning the skills expected of a soldier easier. 

Ashley obeyed everything Kirahee ordered her too as well as proving to the squad with her that she was a leader worth following. She yelled out a warning to Liara who responded with a Singularity field followed by a throw, Ashley leant on the railing for a moment, watching with no hidden admiration at the distance the Krogan soldiers fell. 

“Their sat links are down, repeat sat links are down, I think Shadow is giving us some help here” Kirahee sounded more than a little relieved at that. 

“We might get out of this alive after all” Liara whispered, more to herself than anyone else present.

“You keep doing that Doc and we will at that” Ashley gave her a beam. 

Liara inclined her head a little. Somewhere within she believed that whilst her and Ashley would never be bosom buddies, there was a great deal of respect between them, and that sometimes was much better than friends. 

 

Tali ducked as a Juggernaut fired, bringing down a section of rock just off to her left. With a grunt of annoyance, the youngest member of Shepards squad quickly programmed her Omni Tool and the Juggernaut stopped, looked around and began firing on its own soldiers. Shepard gave her young friend a half smiled, and she imagined if Tali's face was visible then, she would have a smug look on her face. She deserved it too, if Tali wasn't with them it would have been that much harder. 

Garrus pointed “Those Geth flyers are round there, if we don't care of them than Kirahee, Ash, Liara and the other Salarians are in deep shit” 

“Tali, hack those Juggernauts there” Shepard pointed “Garrus get up on that nest and snipe the fuck out of any Geth that come near, Tali stay with Garrus. Wrex lets go smash Krogan and Geth”

Wrex readied his shotgun and pumped it twice “I love you Cassandra Shepard” He grinned and once Garrus and Tali were in position, they charged the flyers post. Cassie once again thanked whatever guided their lives, for the Turian known as Garrus Vakarian, not one shot missed and even the little Quarians pistol shots were dead on target. As the Human woman and Krogan male slam dunked anything in their way, blowing metal bodies apart or blowing Krogan brains out the back of their heads, she realised that this team had become so well meshed that she doubted she would ever work with a more efficient and close team.

Every one of them utilised their strengths and weaknesses when working in tandem and harmony with the other member of their team. Wrex said he didn't like relying on anyone, nor having anyone rely on him. Yet when Tali cursed that one of the Juggernauts she had hacked had broken free, he readied his gun, slid under Shepards aiming arm and fired his shotgun. It barked twice and turned his face as burning fluid that might have been Geth blood splattered near to where he was. 

He sniggered a little, it would hurt, only a little splash but it would hurt, still it was one more scar to the collection. If Shepard kept her word and Wrex harboured no doubts that she would, he would have many females queuing outside his dwelling for a piece of him. 

That thought made him laugh out loud and he was still laughing when the combined fire-power of his team mates tore through the fuel tanks, blowing the flyers into shards of AI bits and pieces. Once the ringing of the explosion dimmed from Cassie and the others ears, they heard Ashley whoop. 

“Shadow brought the bastards down repeat Shadow brought the bastards down”

“And they will have plenty to celebrate Williams, but lets move, not waste the advantage they have given us” Kirahee admonished, but it wasn't that stern, if anything he was thanking whatever gods the Salarians believed in, or the wheel of life or whatever they called it. 

Shepard got to her feet as Garrus and Tali joined her, she pulled Wrex to his feet and motioned with her head, there was still work to be done. Yet as they made their way further into the facility, Shepard was proud and honoured to work with all her squad here, every last one of them.

 

Liara grabbed the wounded Salarian and pulled him back whilst Ashley set the explosives. Shadow had vanished from the comms for several long moments, any attempt at communication had been blocked. Eventually they heard Joker telling the commander that the huge ship had done a turn that would have sheered any of the combined races vessels in half. 

Moments later another explosion rocked the base. Kirahee had whooped with joy, the Shadow team had done their job, now it was time for them to do theirs. The Normandy could not land until that last AA gun was down. Liara moved then stared as the Salarian she had saved not more than a few seconds ago fell dead at her feet. His head nothing more than a pulped mess. 

Ashley cursed as the Geth pressed their attack but Liaras biotics, having took a battering on the way here, finally kicked into gear and Lira was able to get the barrier up. Ashley held her breath for a long few moments. The Salarian beside her, a young man by the name of Ishmal set the timers. He had saved her life several times and had seen his brother taken apart piecemeal by a group of rampaging Krogan, escaping from whatever hell Shadow was causing on their route to the breeding facility. 

 

He nodded once and Ashley yelled for the remains of her squad to run and bunker down. Liara stopped as a Salarian stumbled, with an annoyed flick of her wrist she pulped the Krogans head biotically. Picking the wounded Salarian up she put him over her shoulders and followed Ash, who, in total shock, watched as the Krogans head exploded within his helmet. 

Liara said nothing as she lay the Salarian on the ground and ducked as the last gun went up in a fantastic explosion of fire, metal and ammunition cook off. The ground shook like a giant earthquake had suddenly reared its power, Geth, Krogan and Salarian, all caught in its fierce grasp died within moments as concrete and metal rained on them. 

“Normandy coming into land” Jokers voice came over the comms. “Be ready Commander”

“Roger that Normandy. Nice and slow now Joker”

“Don't worry Commander, nice and slow is all it will be.”

Ashley heaved a sigh of relief as she heard Cassie's voice loud and clear. “Come on, better regroup with the Captain” Ashley quietly said “This is not over yet.”

 

Shepard told her team to go take a few moments and supervised the departure of the Nuclear bomb from Normandy's hanger. 

“Steady now lads” She muttered “I'm sure none of us want to end up with radiation factor trillion” That was probably way over the top but, she wanted them to ease up. The tension in their bodies spoke more than their faces did. 

Slowly Kaidan and his four man team set the nuke down, carefully. Shepard joined him and loaded her shotgun and rifle with new clips. “No problems?” She asked.

“Adams cordoned off Engineering while we worked on it. I must say I was not all that comfortable with this on board” The Lieutenant admitted. 

“You and me both.”

They stopped as Liaras voice came across with a load of shouting in the background and gunfire. The Geth had them pinned down. 

“Go Commander, I need some time to arm the nuke” Kaidan told her. Cassie ran back to the lift and with her team went to head up to help Ashley, Liara, the Captain and the remaining Salarians. 

 

Just as Shadow team emerged from the elevator an argument started, Alenko ordered the team to get Williams and co, Williams said screw that and to get the Lt. Loosing her patience Shepard yelled at them both to shut the hell up. Until Alenko stated he had set the nuke. 

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO THAT FOR!” Shepard barked. 

“MAKING SURE THIS BOMB GOES OFF NO MATTER WHAT..MA'AM”

Shepard clenched her fists screw him, if he wanted to die a martyr it would be on someone else’s watch. Not hers. “Garrus you three head up top and keep them safe until Joker arrives.”

“What about you?” Tali asked “You'll die down there!”

“We all have to die sometime Tali” Shepard smiled “But it wont be today. Get Joker to pick you up then tell him...protocol 9 he'll know what you mean”

“Protocol 9 got it”

“Go!” She pointed and jumping onto the edge of the balcony she executed a swan dive off the edge, her pistol and shotgun firing at the Geth and destroying everything they hit. She landed heavily on the nearest fuel tank and stifled a curse as pain shot through her ankle. She was no biotic but she drove through the Geth like some tempest. Untamed, uncontrollable and totally enraged at her Lieutenant.

Alenko stared as Shepard pulled a Geth in front of her as a shield and then tossed the remains at the trooper that had fired on her.

“What are you doing Shepard?” Alenko yelled above the noise, protocol out the window.

“You wanna be a fucking martyr Alenko do it on your own time, not mine” Shepard coldly replied “You had no need to do this, I decide when the bomb goes off not you!” 

She grabbed him and threw him into cover and she dived the other side as Saren made his appearance “Shepard” He purred “How clever you really are. For a human”

Cassie looked up as the Turian hovered above her, “I spoke to Sovereign” She spat on the floor “He’s not that impressive and neither are you. Traitor”


	30. Casualties of Polotics

30.

Cassie could not believe what she was hearing, not in the slightest scenario she had planned did she believe that this would be the outcome. They had been ordered back to the Citadel, Udina had told her that they were planning an attack on Saren and the Geth. They had left Alenko at the Hueto Memorial and Cassie had gone with her team to the council chambers only to discover that Spartias and Valen along with Udina had locked down the Normandy Controls, Teevos said nothing, it was hard to read an Asari sometimes, but she did not look amused. Udina said that she had made great gains for humanity but, and this was the crux, she was becoming a political nightmare and he would aid the council.

“Sonofabitch” Ashley stared “You're selling us out!” 

“Nothing personal,” Udina grinned “But after all this is the time for diplomacy, not brute force.”

Cassie stepped in front of him and had it not been for Tali's restraining hand she would have thrown him over the balcony. “No one stabs me in the back Udina” She warned “I will not forget this”

She looked at the Turian Councillor and Salarian “You will learn that I do not lie down and roll on my back like some whipped puppy.” 

With that her and her team returned to the Normandy. 

She kicked the hell out of the punch bag in her quarters. Rage being let loose in one fluid movement of fists and feet. People had died, she had done what they asked of her, not only had the council betrayed her but the Alliance too. The former she had expected, the latter she had not. 

Her own brother had died in this and when she had asked about the investigation into that and the death of Kohuku she was effectively shut out. The Alliance was nothing like she thought it would be. 

She heard a polite cough behind her and stopped to see Councillor Teevos behind her “A word please Commander”

Cassie picked her towel up and wiped her face, she offered the Councillor a seat and perched on her desk. “You could have warned me councillor” She sighed.

“I needed to know why your efforts were being blocked and now I know. I will be honest with you Commander, I was not certain there was any truth in this Reaper angle but, since your reports have been so concise, The Salarians and the Turians have both become more secretive in their work. At least their...what do humans call it...Black ops?”

Cassie frowned and arched an eyebrow “Do the Hierarchy or the rest of the Union know about this?”

“I doubt the Hierarchy knows more than they need too and the Salarian Union has its secrets, as we all do. The Dalatrass's probably do know, they would have ordered it, or at least whomever is behind it would have ordered it. I believe the Salarians are....attempting to seize power and are not happy that you are sympathetic towards the Krogan” Teevos shook her head “Of course I have no proof as yet and when this is over, this will be the Normandy’s next mission.”

“Udina?”

“Again I refer to a human expression, as it is apt here...dangle a carrot of power before a man desperate for it”

“I see your point” Cassandra replied, although she couldn't keep the smile from her face at the Councillors use of a human phrase. She thought for a moment then said “I am not happy about this Councillor,”

“I cannot be seen to aid you directly...what I will say is this do what you must to stop Saren, no matter what, you are, after all a Spectre” She got up and with a bow of her head left the Commander and the Normandy.”

 

Shepard sat on the floor and shook her head, she had tried the diplomatic approach, and it had been met with blank walls, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. She had started making tentative approaches concerning what Teevos had spoken to her about, it would be a while before that bore any fruit, yet her words had concerned her. She could understand the Turians having some interest in all this, especially if it meant they could grab technology that would put them ahead of every race and that included the Asari, who were the most technically advanced race in the galaxy. 

The Salarians...well that was the crux, Wrex had told her that Salarians had minds like mazes, just when you think you had worked them out, there was another trail leading to something even worse then what you had previously found. 

It would be a while before she found anything out. The Salarians were a race she rarely trusted. Kirahee and his men had been an exemption to that rule. She looked up as Ash came in and stood before her. 

“You aren't going to let this ride are you Skipper?”

Cassie sensed the urgency in her lovers voice and shook her head “There's nothing I can do about it, not really” she began.

“You have to understand Skipper, we are all behind you, you cant let Udina and his arse licking win...”

“I AM NOT LETTING THEM WIN!” Cassie shouted and took a deep breath, “I will find a way to get to Ilos, but at the moment I am out of options.” 

Ashley held her hand out and Shepard grasped it being pulled to her feet she found herself with Ash in her arms. She gazed into her eyes for a moment then leaned in for a kiss, just as their lips met Jokers voice came over the inter-ship tannoy, “Sorry to disturb you Commander, but Captain Anderson and Councillor Teevos are requesting to meet you in Flux.”

“Flux? Sure thanks Joker, um you weren't listening in were you?”

“Me Cassie? Course not, that would be an invasion of privacy and our friendship. I just figured you'd be relieving your stress by trying to pull something out of its sockets or eating chocolate...”

“OK Jeff, tell them I'll be there shortly.” She looked at Ashley but didn't let go “Go ask Tali to join us. Lets see what they have to say”

“Councillor Teevos?” 

Cassie shrugged but she was curious as to why the Asari was with Anderson.


	31. Between a rock and a hard place

31,

 

The music from Flux could be heard all through the upper ward, it was certainly toe tapping for Ash. The three women walked through the concourse and were accosted by a motley group known as the Terra Firma Party, her obvious distaste for the way that this group had changed over the years was, most evident. 

The man that approached them had a suave cocky attitude, and although he greeted Ashley and Cassie with a smile, it faded when he saw Tali. He stopped Shepard and asked her if she would like to endorse the Terra Firma party, he felt that such a famous personality as the first Human Spectre would boost his parties credentials and, possibly, his own. 

“You want me to endorse you?” Cassie frowned “I work for an Alien organisation and you want me to endorse an anti-alien group?” She uttered a sarcastic laugh “That’s a political shit storm right there.”

“We are fighting for Humanity Commander, in our way so that Shanxi will never be forgotten”

Ash moved quicker than anyone could stop her, this arsehole and others like him, were the reason her family was blackballed, they were the reason that the Williams never got further than ground patrol in the Alliance. 

She raised the butt of her shotgun and was about to hit Sarancino when Shepard wrapped her arms round her, preventing her from doing something she would regret, no matter how justified the Commander believed her lovers actions were, this would end her career and there was nothing she could do to save it, if the Commander did not stop her.

“People like him Ash already ruined your fathers career and used your grandpa as a scape goat don't let him do the same to you”

Ashley struggled for a moment, but Shepard was not letting her go, she tightened her grip and briefly wondered what it would be like if they ended up in a real fight...against each other. “Ash we have a bigger job to do” Shepard hissed in her ear “He isn't worth it Williams, none of them are. I told you, you are above what happened to your grandfather and your father, you can make the name shine again, and I promise you I will find a way to clear your grandfathers name”

“Williams?” Sarancino scowled “So you cavort with Traitors to humanity Shepard?”

Ashley snarled but Shepard kept hold of her nevertheless “Sarancino” Cassie calmly said “You and your band of jackals are the only traitors to humanity here.” She finally let Ash go and steered her towards Tali, who put a comforting arm round her. “What you all did to General Williams.....I am going to see that overturned and I am going to bring you down...in the true diplomatic fashion.”

“Terra Firma supports you as we support Humanity” He smiled and walked away. 

“You should have let me hit him Skipper” Ashley muttered 

“Yeah and then you'd be in the same boat as the rest of your family” Cassie looked at her “No, they will get theirs one day Ash, and I am not going to get into a fight with them when the biggest one is on Ilos” 

Ashley nodded and turned on her heel, her fists clenched as she heard her name and the word Traitor ringing in her ears from the group of Terra Firma party members. 

 

It wasn't hard to find Anderson, but to see him dancing with the Asari Councillor did put a smile on Shepards face. “Shepard!” Anderson waved “Come join us”

“David” She folded her arms and used his first name “You know, I might be the best shot in N7, I am an extreme sports fan and I have done every crazy stunt that you have ever asked me to do” She shook her head “But Uncle David,..I am not dancing”

Anderson laughed that deep throated laugh she and Simon used to look forward to hearing when he paid them a visit. “I told you, you should have let me teach you”

She shook her head and screwed her nose up a little “Nah...now as much as I hate to break up this lovely scene...you wanted to see me?”

Anderson motioned to a large table and ordered some drinks and something Dextro for Tali. “I am so sorry Cassie” he nursed his scotch

“You could have warned us, both of you”

“I tried” Anderson replied “but by the time I realised what he had done it was already too late, Councillor Tevos was unable to warn you and I could not risk her position as our only ally in this”

“Udina came to the Council and said that he felt you were too compromised by the death of your twin brother to make any rational decisions, and that he believed you had taken these Reapers as a....” She paused trying to find the right words “Obsession into madness” She picked her drink up “That is why I came aboard the Normandy, to see for myself, and all I saw was a frustrated young woman being chained by her power hungry Ambassador.”

“So” Ashley quietly said “What happens now? The Normandy is locked down and we can't go anywhere”

“We need to be on Ilos” Tali implored “That’s where Saren is”

Tevos smiled at the young Quarian, impressed by her on a level few attributed to the Quarians. She had read the reports.

“I know Tali, I can unlock the controls shutting down the Normandy systems” Anderson told them “Since the order came from Udina's office I can do it from there.”

“Udina will not let that stand Captain” Ashley told him “He is so drunk on power and getting on the Council, that he will have you up on Court Martial for treason”

“The other solution?” Cassie asked.

“I unlock it from Citadel Tower”

“No” Tali shook her head “Captain you will be shot, that is a high security area”

“Its that or Udina's office” Anderson glanced towards Tevos “We need to get them to Ilos. I told you Tevos, I trust Shepard, she's never let me down, she not some mad woman”

The Asari nodded thoughtfully “I will speak to Matriarch Lidanya, I will ensure the Normandy is not pursued but that...that is all I can do” She regretfully said “However, I can ensure that by the time any pursuit is organised...you will be out of harms way”

“Thank you....Councillor” Cassie returned her attention to Anderson “Udina's office”

“Oh good, I was hoping you'd say that, Udina made this personal” Anderson got up “I'll cancel the lock down, you tell Joker to be ready..now are you ready Commander?”

“Yes Sir and...Thankyou”

“You can thank me by stopping Saren and whatever that Reaper is” Anderson replied. He watched as the three of them headed for the taxi terminal and rose from his seat “God speed you all”

 

Half an hour later, Udina was out cold in his office and the Normandy was heading for the Mu Relay that would take them to Ilos. The Destiny Ascension moved its patrol course a little to ensure that the Normandy had her getaway. 

“Goddess be with you all” Lidanya whispered.


	32. The Begining of the end.

32.

 

As soon as the Normandy was free and clear Shepard made an announcement to the effect that at this moment in time, the Crew were wanted mutineers, any who did not want to be associated with this would be dropped off at the nearest Colony world, no hard feelings, no hard words. Shepard understood that this was her act and her crew did not need to be tarnished with it. 

No one moved, it almost made her weep, instead she told Joker to head for the Mu Relay and then Ilos and to let her know when they were almost there. She ordered no communications to be answered from either Citadel space or Alliance Command, or the Fifth Fleet. As much as she had enjoyed the diversions over the last year, this time she needed to be focused. 

She lay on her bed, she had done the rounds, her crew were all with her, there were those that found the idea of being mutineers exciting. Shepard wasn't sure that’s what she would describe it. Still she had been overwhelmed by their loyalty to her. 

Joker told they would be at the Mu Relay in two days, after that it would be a twelve hour journey to Ilos. Time to plan. She wanted all her team on this, she had a message from Anderson, Alenko would survive and he accepted that she no longer wanted him as part of the Normandy, currently Alenko was considering assignment options for when he was returned to duty. He also wished her luck and told her that he hoped for all their sakes this mission every success. 

She read a message from her mother and it had said much the same thing. She had told her crew to send messages home to loved ones. She was not sure if they would survive this, but she knew how much a letter home meant to the families left behind. She looked up as Ash came in and set her PADD on the desk. 

“Letter sent” She sighed and sat on the edge of the Commanders bed “Sarah was the hardest one Cassie, not mum or Lynn or Abi” Ash shrugged a little “We are coming back right? We're gonna kick that Turians arse and come home?”

“We'll be big fuck off heroes...or court-martial but either way, we are coming back with Saren in chains or his head on a platter and that ship of his in tiny little piece.” She assured, although she hoped her voice held the same conviction. 

“Can we beat that ship of his Cassie?” Ashley asked, turning to face her lover. 

If someone had told her two years ago that within a year of being assigned to Eden Prime, she would have become the lover of the first human spectre, and a woman as well, she would have told them to carry on smoking whatever it was they were smoking. 

Shepard was always so self assured, never let anything get under her skin, or at least it seemed to be that way, she realised that there were layers to the Commander that she was not yet aware off, years of military service and the prestigious N7 programme had taught her to keep her emotions under wraps. 

She stood up and before Shepard could move, lay over the Commander. “You are going to learn tonight Commander, that the Williams girls take control when they need to” 

She pinned Cassie's arms above her head, not an easy feat but she had the strength to do it, and keep them there. Cassie arched an eyebrow and tipped her head to one side, this was a new dimension she had not seen before. 

“Thinking of becoming a dominatrix are we?” Shepard smirked but happily let Williams have her way, she wanted to see where this went. 

Ash said nothing with her teeth she undid the Commanders zipped top revealing the tanned and well toned body underneath. She nipped Cassie's throat “Tonight Skipper, you are mine”

 

Cass gripped the side of her bed as Ashley expertly worked her tongue round her sex, her breath caught in her throat, each wave of desire growing with the perfect touch of her lover, unable to hold her desire any more she grabbed Ashley and up ended her raising her left leg over her shoulder, she began to move against her.

Ashley allowed her lover to move her, she had tormented her enough and now it was their time to join, both felt the waves of desire rise within them, the heat building, Ashley held Cassie's head against her neck and arched her lower body, both women reached their climax within moments of each other, but still the caressing continued, breathless, hoarse from their moans and their sighs, they still needed that connection, that gentle caress. 

Ashley kissed Cassie's nose and smiled a little hazily, their foreheads touched, a sheen of sweat on both bodies, Cassie kissed her nose. 

“Hope you saved some for when we get back from Ilos” Ash sniggered. 

Cass arched an eyebrow “I was thinking more of the next half an hour” 

Ash uttered a shocked laugh “You skipper, are insatiable”

“Only with you Williams” She mocked slightly.

Ash lowered her arms around the Commanders neck, “Why half an hour, ready for round two?”

Cass smiled and lowered her mouth to Ash's just as Jokers voice came over the tannoy “Sorry to wake you Commander, but Admiral Hackett wants to talk to you...he says its urgent”

Cassie didn't answer at first, enjoying the kiss she shared then slowly she raised her head and grimaced “OK Joker, i'll be on the bridge in five, put it through to the comms room”

“Aye ma'am”

“You think Hackett knows?” Ash asked, a little disappointed that duty interrupted again. 

“I would hazard a guess to say that he wants something...again” 

Cass got up, quickly dressed and tipped Ash a wink, then walked out leaving the Chief flopping on the bed in exasperation and calming her now reawakened body.

 

Cassie looked at the features of Stephen Hackett and shook her head “I can't do that Admiral”

“Shepard, peoples lives are on the line!” The commander of the fifth fleet did not sound amused at being told no, especially when he knew that the N7 Commander had effectively mutinied along with her crew and stolen an Alliance/Council vessel. 

“Yes sir and if I don't get to Ilos then we are going to have a lot more to worry about then a few scientists. You'll have to make do without me on this one. I am heading to Ilos”

“Shepard!...” he paused a little “Cassandra, I know why you are going there and I will back you to the hilt but those people need help and only the Normandy can do this”

Cass shook her head “I am sorry Admiral, but if I don't stop Saren then helping those people is going to be a lesson in futility. You know why I am doing this Sir, its not just a vendetta thing, its to save our civilisations...all of us” 

Hackett rubbed his jaw and nodded “I understand Cassandra, if you need me...I'll be ready to assist” 

“Thank you sir”

Cassie heaved a sigh of relief and leant back against the railing. This was coming to an end, this she knew, but whether any of them would be able to live to see it was another matter. 

Once more the weight of lives sat on the young N7 officers shoulders, and once again the burdens of command sat around her shoulders like a heavy cloak, but she wore it well, her crew knew the risks...so did her heart.


	33. Virmire

33.

 

She listened as the four people behind her began arguing, she tried to shut it out of her mind, listening to what Joker was saying. 

“We can't drop the Mako there” Pressley insisted, “To do so would be death on impact, as much as our Commander loves the high risks, that is one risk I will not allow, find another site!”

“You have no choice” That was Liara, “If we land too far back then he gets away....AGAIN”

“It can be done, it just needs timing” that was Tali. Shep allowed her mouth to twitch a little, in the year that they had travelled together the young Quarian had developed a sense of the extreme actions, always with a touch of caution though, it was not hard to see what she had become so popular with the crew as well as the Normandy's inner circle. 

“You are all crazy!”

Ah the worried and in turn exasperated voice of the woman I love Cassie thought to herself as Ashley joined in the 'discussion' 

“Its too dangerous, so find another...”

“I can do it”

Jokers quiet voice caught the Commanders attention “Say that again Joker?”

“I said I can do it.”

Briefly images of childhood flashed through the Commanders mind, always the one who took Cassie's side when it became extreme sports side, always marking the exact areas that gave her the thrill of the ride or the jump, but with enough margin for error to consider her choices. 

Annoyed at the bickering behind her now, notably between Liara and Ashley who had gone into hell-cat overdrive. She knew it was jealousy on both sides, and as much as she hated it, Jealousy over her. 

“WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!” She snapped causing a stunned silence to descend upon the bridge “Joker, are you one hundred percent sure you can do this?”

“Hundred and ten” he replied and glanced up at her “Just like Nerfara Point on Terra Prime Magent” 

The memory skirted quickly, he couldn’t base jump, he couldn't climb, but he had gone in a microlight with the Commander and a faulty wing engine had brought them down at a trajectory that was not so dissimilar to this.

“Everyone in the Mako and suit up!” she ordered her voice brokering no argument and effectively ending the bickering. 

“Skipper..” Ashley started..

“If Joker says he can do this Williams, he can do this, now suit up, get Garrus and Wrex to meet us there. Joker do your thing and drop us on top of that bastards head” The snarl evident in her voice. 

“You got it” and in what would become Jokers trademark whenever he was would begin a dangerous and crazy manoeuvre, he turned his baseball cap back to front, it was a superstition with him and Cass knew all pilots had their own little quirks, that was Jeff's. 

 

Sitting in the front passenger seat, Liara holding the wheel and every so often muttering a prayer to the goddess, Cassie told Liara to floor it, the Mako left the comfort of the hanger bay and for long several moments, seemed to hang mid air, but, it wasn't the fact that they were rushing to the ground at a bowel dislodging speed, but it was the expression on Sarens face. Shepard could clearly see the mixture of annoyance and shock on the man's face. She was jolted forward as the Mako made its landing, and with lightning reflexes Liara slammed the brakes on bringing the Mako to a skidding halt mere inches from the closed door. 

“Fuck it!” Shepard slammed her fist onto the dash and got out of the Mako with the others. Before them loomed the now closed opening that Saren and his Geth had vanished into. “He found a way through, we find that way too.”

“Has to be a security panel somewhere around here” Garrus remarked “and its...oh shit!” he pulled Tali and Liara down as Geth appeared out of nowhere and began opening fire on them. “they are here to prevent us reaching the control room!” He fired his pistol blowing ones head off. 

“Arm up and lets find that room” Shepard ordered.

“How?” Ashley asked firing her rifle “Ask them?”

Shepard shot her a look “No, we find them, find them, kill them we find the control room and end this...move out!”

They fought like their ancestors in various wars across their home worlds at differing points in their respective histories, although Tali had to tell Liara to forget her longing looks at all the Prothean history that was laying around them. At one point Cassie had to pull her behind a column as a hail of fire nearly carved her into little pieces. 

“Liara, I promise when this is over I will convince Teevos to allow an Asari expedition to this world but for now, stay focused on the task at hand, when its over, you can drool to your hearts content.”

Liara apologised and threw up a shield to cover her friends as they advanced forward. It seemed to take forever like they were running around a maze, but eventually after despatching some Juggernauts with hacked Colossus platforms courtesy of Tali and Garrus, they found the room they wanted.

From a broken console they heard what they perceived as gobbledegook but Shepard cocked her head and listened, the language was Prothean, but, thanks to the Prothean beacons putting their contents into her brain and Liara's melding, she was able to understand them as much as she understood Garrus, Tali and Wrex. 

“Its a distress beacon” She explained, “They never stood a chance, the reapers attacked before they could resist”

“You understood all that?” Ash asked frowning,

“Yeah, a lot of its garbled and broken up but I understand what they said and why” Cass shrugged.

“Amazing” Liara's professor head came back on “The beacons must have given you a working understanding of their language...”

“Later Liara” Wrex cut her off, he adored her, but when she started going on about her favourite subject....his head started to hurt. “The doors are open?” Shepard nodded “Then lets go get that bastard”

Ashley and Garrus covered their exit, but Ash glanced at the communications panel then her Commander for several long seconds, and suddenly she came over very cold.


	34. The eye of the needle

34.

Virgil, now he had been an interesting conversation, he had told them how the Protheans in their arrogance, believed that the war with the Reapers would not last long, not with all their vast empire, yet not one of them had conceived that machines had become sentient, not only sentient, but powerful enough to destroy worlds. 

For all their military might and their technological arsenal, in the end, the Protheans were like children with plastic toys against the technological creatures that the Reapers truly were. His last function had been to remain active, to warn any against the Reapers imminent arrival. Of course the biggest kicker was that which they had been searching for, the relay, was under their noses the whole time, it was on the Citadel all along. 

Of course Liara wanted to study it, but a stern look from Cassie made her belay her request, there were more pressing concerns right now. Armed with a data stick that would prevent the Reapers from coming through they made their way back to the Mako and headed for the Conduit, this time they had more and more Geth swarming over them and around them, preventing them or hindering them so they would not reach the Conduit and ultimately Saren.

 

Teevos looked out of her window to see Geth suddenly appear through the relay monument in the financial district. She dispersed of her robes and still looking out the window, changed into her armour, her Commando armour, Teevos had not always been a diplomat. Grabbing a pistol from her drawer the attached a communications wire to her ear and spoke through the bead.

“The Citadel is under attack, repeat the Citadel is under attack begin evacuation procedure Alpha, Alpha, Omega Sentinel Prime.”

Spartias came out of his office and stared at the Asari as she stalked passed him, Valern too “What is it?” The Salarian wanted to know as Udina and the other diplomats went to make for their own ships, only for some of them to be cut down by Sarens Geth, Saren himself was cutting his way through the Citadels communications staff breaking necks, ripping bodies apart, now almost fully indoctrinated, he left a wake of blood in his stride. 

Teevos glared at her fellow councillors and a disgusted glare found its way to Udina who cowered under her intensity.

“Shepard was correct all along!” She snapped “and you dismissed her claims as the madness of a human who was grieving her brother!” Teevos shook her head “The Destiny Ascension awaits as does the SSV Rancour for the humans and everyone else.” She picked the fallen weapon of a dead C-Sec officer, a young human man with blonde hair, one she had seen talking to Shepard some time ago and gushing at not only her appointment as the first human Spectre, but at her notable career, a native of Mindoir she believed. She closed his glazed eyes. 

“You will be remembered” She whispered and handed his rifle to Spartias, “You’re a Turian...kill them” 

Without another word she began to fight her way to the Destiny Ascension, using her biotics and her weapon in perfect harmony.

 

Meanwhile on Virmire The Mako was making a full pelt towards the now shimmering Conduit, realising that it was about to close and end any hope of catching Saren and stopping the Reapers, Shepard gritted her teeth and yelling at everyone to hold on, she brought the Mako into a drifting slide, slammed a group of Geth scattering them and at the last moment, found the Mako lifted up by the pull of the massive machine.

“WAHOOOOOO” she screamed in delight, although the screams from the back said otherwise. 

Stomachs churned, Ashley, Garrus and Liara were sick. Tali just prayed that she was not sick inside her helmet, because that would have been just awful. Wrex was the only one who sat on his seat, his guts happily in place and asleep. The Krogan was asleep! 

In a journey that would have taken a month or two, the Mako was transported through a corridor of light and after several very long moments emerged the other side, Shepard tried to bring the vehicle under control, but failed as the Mako crashed and then slid along what was left of the financial district. 

After the vehicle slew to a halt Shepard and the others emerged, any bruises and aches were forgotten for the moment. Shepard cricked her neck “What a rush” she breathed and allowed herself the small joy of arriving on the Citadel in the style her daredevil nature would approve off. 

She made sure her friends were OK then took her rifle out “Ash, you Tali and Garrus head down the Presidium to the wards, try and meet up with C-sec and help all resistance to the invasion”

“Where are you going?” Ash asked, her stomach now nicely back where it belonged. 

“Wrex, Liara and I are going to find Saren” She plainly said. 

Ash nodded then, throwing protocol to the wind, she grabbed Cassie by the neck and planted a kiss on her. “Come back to me Skipper” she whispered then leaving the astonished Cassie took Tali and Garrus and began to head down towards the wards, firing at any and all enemies as they went. 

Shepard cleared her throat and headed towards the lift then stopped and cursed as those human things that had attacked her on Eden Prime and various other places across the galaxy made their zombie like run towards the trio. Husks Liara had called them and she wasn't far wrong of her assessment. 

They fired clean and fast, bullets to the head, Wrex stopped by Anya and got the full SP. The Geth were everywhere and casualties were rising by the minute, That of course was nothing if that ship Sovereign got its way. 

They got into the lift and for once were relieved for the silence between them all. Their thoughts began to focus. Cassie had brought Wrex because of what was done to his people on Virmire, or rather the abominations that had been created on Virmire using the Krogan DNA sequence. 

She had brought Liara, not just for her biotics, Wrex was a biotic too, but so she could get some closure over her mothers death. As for Cassie, she had wanted revenge, for Eden Prime, her brother and for Sarens betrayal to the oaths he had taken. 

Halfway up the lift blew out, leaving the stranded. Shepard looked around her and shook her head “Helms on people, its going to be a long walk around the outside.”


	35. Battleground Citadel

35.

Ashley, Garrus and Tali fought their way through to the C-Sec headquarters, they put the dozens of dead, Turian, Salarian, Asari and Human out of their minds. All three of them allowed grim smiles to cross their faces, for as many dead citadel security officers there were, there were just as many Geth. 

These brave men and women gave their lives in the ultimate sacrifice, there was even a few Krogan nursing wounds and being attended to by Alliance medics.

“Williams” 

Ash looked over as her name was called to see Anderson with a mix of races behind the canteen wall. She motioned with her head and joined her Captain. 

“Where’s Shepard?” Anderson wanted to know. 

Garrus crouched down by a Turian and closed her eyes “Spirits keep you” he whispered “Cass, Wrex and Liara went after Saren” He explained.

Tali glanced over her shoulder “Incoming!”

“Your timing is perfect Ashley” Anderson reloaded his rifle. 

“Garrus, up there and do what you do best” Ash point to a high balcony that gave Garrus the best sniping position. “Take some others with you, best snipers”

“Yes ma'am” he respectfully replied and tapped shoulders as he went past, six went with him, two Turians, two Asari and two humans”

“Tali get those wonderful toys of yours ready” Ash grinned. 

“You got it” Tali pulled up her omni tool and sent her 'pet' Tachika towards the approaching Geth.

A Krogan came up to Anderson and Ashley “Where do you want us?” 

Anderson swallowed a little and looked at Ash, it wasn't often a Krogan asked for permission to do anything. 

“You guys know Wrex?” She asked. They nodded “Then come with me, cause we are going head on, hope you boys smash as good as he does”

She unslung a shotgun, a gift given to her by Wrex after Virmire, leaving Anderson to command everyone else she walked into the fire with her Krogan squad, her Turian sniping and her Quarian hacking and killing as she went. 

_Be safe Cass_ she thought before she entered the fray.

 

The three of them ducked as shards of glass poured outwards from the destroyed passenger tram, not only did Geth appear before them but, cloned Krogan too. Wrex snarled, this was an a front to his people, clones were not generally well accepted into Krogan way of life, it was strange to think that in three years he would change his mind on the matter, but, in the here and now he killed them as he would any enemy...with swear words, roars and blood and guts. 

“Glad he’s on our side” Liara muttered, Cass agreed with her, they sprinted down the end, to be confronted by three Juggernauts. Shepard slid to her backside allowing gravity to propel her forwards. Wrex and Liara both threw singularities and warps breaking shields and tossing the metal killers aside like rubble. 

Cassie raised her pistols and fired, a roar coming from her vox grill as she mowed them down like skittles. Getting to her feet she rounded the corner only to move back as a hail of automatic gunfire came from the defences now working in the Geth favour. 

She swore as her shoulder begin to sting, a bullet wound, in the shoulder....again. She slammed a medi-gel pack on it and glanced at Liara “Show em what you can do Blue” 

 

Liara had got used to the nickname Cassie had given her, taking as a term of endearment, she still harboured a hope that one day she would be with the enigmatic woman but right now was not the time to dwell on such things. She threw combinations of biotic attacks, taking shields down piecemeal so that her friends could fire without having to deal with the shields synchronising once more. 

Cassie removed a grenade from her belt and chucked to Wrex, then took another one, she primed it waited three seconds then threw it, Wrex followed and in its explosive wake, fire gave them the escape they needed. It also helped that at the same time, the Geth troop carrier they had shot down ten minutes before had now crashed into one of the outer walls, she hoped they had cleared that ward area. Shaking her head of such morbid thoughts she motioned with her head and led her team through the fire and to the hatch she had been looking for. 

The hatch that would lead her to the council chambers and Saren. He was a dead man walking, he just didn't know it...yet.


	36. What goes around comes around

36.

With the Geth disposed off along and around the council chambers that just left Saren, but when they got to the walkway he wasn't there. 

“Mother fuckers got away again!”

Both Wrex and Cass turned astonished glances at Liara as the curse exited her mouth. 

“What? You think Aria has the monopoly on Asari swearing?” Liara scowled. 

“No” Wrex shook his head, “Just not from you Li” He shrugged. 

“He's here” Cassie said with certainty and motioned with her hands to send Wrex and Liara either side of her. 

She was right, and it took a split second for them to dive out the way before the grenade he hurled as he rose on his hover board exploded. Wrex held Liara close to him and shot a concerned look at Shepard who signalled she was OK.

“Good, but not good enough” Saren smugly announced.

“It's over dick weed” Cassie yelled at him “One way or another you are not leaving here a free man”

Saren shook his head “You don't get it Cassandra, do you? Not really and I didn't, not fully until now. The Reapers are unstoppable”

“What are you talking about!” She scowled.

“We cannot hope to beat them, they have lived far longer than any organic race, they destroyed the Protheans and they were the pinnacle of evolutionary power. Think Shepard, they destroyed the greatest Civilisation we know about, we would be nothing but piss water to them”

“What and you think this is the answer? How many innocent people have died for your devotion Saren? How much Turian blood, Asari, Salarian and Human, even Krogan blood have been spilled for your mad schemes?”

 

Saren uttered a dry laugh, “After our little chat on Virmire I saw what you were saying had truth. Eventually Sovereign would have gained total control over me, and I made my decision. Man and machine in perfect symbiotic harmony, all the strengths of both, none of the weakness. Think about it Shepard! We would all be immortal”

Cassie got up and stood facing Saren, in slow disbelief she shook her head “You allowed yourself to be indoctrinated? Are you mad! You stupid fucking moron, there is no symbiotic relationship, you have just sold your soul to become its servant, and in doing so you have betrayed all that you swore to uphold”

“Its a new world order Shepard, the crew of the Normandy, you, would all be welcome”

“You killed your own brother for this exact same reason Saren....oh I read the file on my way to Ilos. Your brother was doing the same thing you are advocating, but he turned not just humans into husks but Turians into something more....despicable, robbed them of their souls and what made them individual. Here you are Saren, doing what your brother did all those years ago. You sicken me, and you are a traitor, a slave and a traitor and you will have a traitors death”

 

Saren cocked his head a little, her words hitting home briefly, His older brother, creating those travesties of his people that he called Marauders. He thought about doing the honourable thing, but as quickly as the thought approached it vanished, Sovereign reasserted his dominance and whatever humanity was left within Saren was gone.

He let some sort of roar go and moved his hover-board over Wrex and Liara ready to decimate the barrier Lira erected. Cassie, using the balcony as leverage launched herself into the air and came down on Sarens back hard. She pressed her advantage punching him several times, taking some punches back that would leave some nasty bruises. 

She pulled his head and planted a head butt square and centre “NOW WREX” she yelled, 

Wrex aimed his pistol and shot Saren through the back. Cassie jumped down as the Hover board spiralled out of control and Saren fell through the glass, the shards penetrating what was left of his organic body. 

“We have to get those arms open” Liara said with a degree of urgency.

Shepard put Virgils' disk in and watched as the Citadels arms opened. 

They listened as the distress signal from the Destiny Ascension came through. Wrex argued that they should leave the Destiny Ascension to die, despite Teevos there would still be a current of mistrust towards humans and that was a feeling he knew well. 

Liara looked at him as Joker told them he was with the fifth fleet and they could save the Destiny Ascension. 

“How can you say that Wrex! That would be murder disguised as war”

“No Liara, its called being practical, we know these bastards will come back and you don't sacrifice all your pieces to save a queen” He looked at her then Shepard “I guarantee that once this is over, any promises made will be swept under the carpet”

“You cant do this Shepard, this is bigger than humanity, leave them to die then the council races will hate and fear humanity more then they already do”

Cassie raised her hand and listened to her ear piece. She was listening to a message that her omni tool had picked up, one that she was not supposed to hear. She made her decision and thanked the lords of battle for that little cross wire interruption.

“Joker, bring the fifth fleet in, give the Destiny Ascension time to escape then hit Sovereign”

“Roger that Commander. Fifth fleet on me,”

“This is Admiral Hackett, rescue the Destiny Ascension then hit that bastard with all we have, no matter the cost”

“Thank you Cassandra” Liara breathed.

“I hope they remember this Cass” Wrex was all too painfully aware of the way the council worked

“So do I Wrex. Make sure that bastard is dead”

“Cass, why didn't you take the shot” Wrex wanted to know.

“I made you a promise Wrex” She looked at him with a weary smile “I keep my promises”

He leant forward and kissed her head then headed down as Liara put a shot through Sarens head to make sure “He's dead” 

 

Outside the Fifth Fleet came in guns blazing clearing a path for the Destiny Ascension and seeing her damage made Joker realise how close she had come to total destruction. “Destiny Ascension, this is the SRV Normandy, you are clear to leave, repeat clear to leave, Fifth Fleet on me, lets deal with that bastard”

Joker, a man that eschewed command now made for a commanding presence on the bridge. Chakwas had medical bay up and running and as they made their way towards the giant Reaper it was certainly needed. 

Adams was yelling at his crew to make sure the Normandy’s engines ran smooth and that her weapons were primed, as Joker took her through manoeuvrings no other pilot could manage ever Adams muttered something about the kid being a show off but secretly toasted his friends unique flying skills. 

Pressley sat in the co-pilots chair and his jaw fell as Alliance ship after alliance ship fell to the high powered beams that came from Sovereigns impressive and terrifying array of weapons. Any call for retreat was discounted as Hackett disavowed the request.

“Its up to us now, hit that fucker with everything we have no matter the cost” 

Joker saw and opening and took the Normandy up then into a curve and finally a swan dive, weapons blazing, with the other frigates that were with him and finally blew the Reaper to hell. 

 

Cassie, Wrex and Liara, recovering after Saren had returned to life and started fighting them again until they finally finished it. As the Reaper died, what was left of Saren melted away into ash and Cassie glanced up to see debris falling towards the chamber.

“MOVE MOVE MOVE!” 

One of the arms came through the windows and brought the final destruction to the chambers and then there was silence.


	37. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over but rest is only short...the lead in to the second story arc of the Cassandra Shepard series...Resurection

Epilogue

 

Wrex came too first just as Anderson, Ash and a medical team came through the doors. Ash helped the groggy Liara as Anderson told them to take it easy, they were safe now. “Where's Shepard?” He wanted to know.

Liara said nothing but Wrex looked to the rubble a little way from them and closed his eyes. Last thing he had seen was that falling where Cassie had been. Ash read his expression perfectly and shook her head. Her battered features telling stories of their own but right now she felt like her world had crashed down. 

She got Liara to her feet and let one of the other medics take her as she aided Anderson with Wrex when a sudden movement caught her eye.

“Wait” She raised her shotgun, thinking it was one of the Geth, after all they were hardy bastards. She saw Garrus and Tali come into the ruined chamber and mirror her image, their questioning looks as to the whereabouts of their Commander remained unanswered.

Ash's vision was blurred, tears threatening to spill at any time as she believed her lover dead. Until that is she stood on what remained of Sovereign and grinned, nursing a broken arm, but grinning all the same. 

Ash threw protocol to the wind and ran to the descending Commander throwing her arms around her neck.

“Hey good to see you too” Cassie winced “but mind the arm huh?”

“I could kiss you you bitch” Ash choked back her words and tried to look angry.

“Nothings stopping you”

So she did, a deep loving kiss that had a hint of regret when they parted, going to the other side she wrapped her arm around Cassie and walked her down. Garrus came to her other side and caught her as her leg gave way and gently picked her up.

“Its over?” He asked.

“Is now Gar” she wearily said “God-damn...sorry Ash...that hurts”

Garrus shook his head “We can take you to Hueto or Chakwas...which one?”

At the mention of the Ships MO Cass swallowed “Hueto...dear god Hueto”

They laughed an infectious laugh that spread around.

 

Several days later she stood with Anderson and Udina before the council in a hallway away from the chamber. She had been notified that the Fifth Fleet had all but been destroyed, It hadn't mattered if she had saved the Destiny Ascension or not, the casualties would have been the same. She listened as Spartias gave a speech about the brave souls of the Alliance who fought and died bravely so that they, the council may live. Garrus had told her that the Fifth Fleets sacrifice would be honoured within the Hierarchy for generations to come. 

She looked at Valern and kept her face straight, if what she had intercepted was anything to go by, then he and his race were up to something. When Spartias said that humanity was to be offered a place on the council Udina made himself humble, saying what an honour it was. 

However she shot him down in flames as quick as his chest puffed up. When Teevos asked her for her recommendation she immediately chose Anderson, Anderson was as surprised as anyone else.

“Anderson is not a diplomat” Udina scowled.

“He's more of a diplomat then you” Cassie told him “I warned you what would happen if you stab me in the back. We need an Ambassador who is both diplomat and soldier, and who sees the bigger picture, rather than their own personal agendas.”

“Anderson talks more with his fists...”

“Only with you Udina” Anderson interjected. 

“You can change your mind Shepard”

“No Udina, my decision stands and if it were another in the room it would be them...not you” She bowed her head a little “Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do before I leave”

She left them listening to Anderson make a rousing speech about driving the Reapers back into Dark Space when they showed. 

 

She made her way to Flux where her entire crew had taken over the corner portion of the far wall. They cheered her as she came in. Ash and Joker moved up to allow her to sit between them and handed her a Turian beer.

“Whats the word skipper?” Tali asked.

“The word is humanity has a seat on the council and I named Anderson over Udina”

“Good that prick won't honour anything” Joker nodded

“We need someone who has believed us all along and it was Anderson” Ash told them “He's never called us insane or mad”

“So” Cassie looked at her friends “Ash and Joker I know are coming with me...what about you guys?”

“I'm in no rush, so I'll stick around” Wrex rumbled “Sides I wanna know how Ash got six of the hard-ass anti helping Krogan to help her”

Ash grinned “Took a leaf out of your book Wrex”

He snorted as Cass looked at Garrus “Gar?”

“I'm staying here, re-joining c-sec, I just got a promotion and I need to put in practise what we talked about...but stay in touch Cassie”

“Good luck with that and I am proud of you Garrus”

If Turians could blush he tried to cover it. “I wouldn't mind a lift to Paladin, I have some leave and I want to see my family”

“You got it big bird” Joker grinned. 

“Tali?” Ash asked.

“I don't have to rejoin the fleet yet, maybe I could stay?”

“Adams wants you to stay” Cassie held Talis hand “And I am not going to upset my chief engineer by taking away his partner in crime.”

“Yeah and the engines love Tali” Joker poured another beer from the pitcher. 

“Li?”

Liara smiled “I have been asked by the Asari archaeological society to lead a mixed races team to Ilos. I was asked if the Normandy wouldn't mind transporting us there?”

“Wherever you need to go Liara, just don't be a stranger and let me know what new discoveries you come up with.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really...you're more than my friends, your my family and that’s how it will stay no matter what”

“To family” Ash raised her glass and the toast was echoed. Cass put her arm round Ash’s waist and kissed her forehead. 

 

Two years later, each and every one of them mourned the death of their commander and friends. Tali, Wrex and Ash had witnessed Shepards death as she saved Joker, the alien vessel cutting the Normandy in half, killing any who had not managed to escape.

On Ilos, Liara received the news from one of her human assistants and sank to her knees in grief, On the Citadel Garrus went out with one of the Turian rescue vessels and held Ash as she cried in his arms, his mandibles twitched as he met the red eyes tear stained features of Wrex who was holding Tali. 

Shortly after Garrus resigned from C-Sec and vanished. Tali returned to the Flotilla and Ash was placed elsewhere. Wrex returned to his world and did what he had promised to do, Tuchunka was going to change and it would be he who changed it. 

He owed Cassandra that much and so much more.


End file.
